TMNT: Rise of the Turtle Clan
by Undeadturtle84
Summary: For years The Foot Clan ruled the streets of Manhattan, their greed spread like the plague among the low life scum who fought to gain the Clans favor. Spys, Clerks for hire in Public offices. Their grip knew no boundaries... That was until NOW! ( Rated for Language, Adult Situations, Rape and Child Abuse based PTSD and Turtles/human relations; NOT A 'MARY SUE' FIC )
1. innocents lost

_Note from the Author: After some consideration and reflection on this story. I have decided to go all out with what this storys rating is truly for. So if you're not into a truly Sick Villainous bastard! Then I suggest you find a different fluffy story! Kid gloves are off Ladies you have been thusly warned..._

 **(Halloween 2009)**

 _( Kayla age 13)_

Walking down the streets of Manhattan, Kayla was heading back to her Step-uncle's after attending the Halloween party at her school. It wasn't often that she would have been permitted to go out to such things with how strict her Step-Uncle was but for some unknown reason he wanted her out of the apartment for a few hours that night. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she threw together a Ninja costume and went off to the party without question. It was only on her way back that she unknowingly became witness of a life changing event. She was less than a block away from home when the sound of laughing, yelling and someone crying in the alley next to her caught her full attention.

A group of teenaged gang members belonging to the Purple Dragons had two kids, maybe around her own age cornered, harassing, taunting them after stealing and eating their candy infront of them. Walking over she watched a kid dressed as a serial killer stood protectively in front of the clown who seamed to be on the ground injured. Not liking the odds the two were facing she silently moved closer and started growing loudly imitating a large dog before barking wildly knocking things over to make the teens run away pissing their pants believing a vicious dog was coming after them. Once the two kids were safe, she was just about to go over to them when she seen what looked to be a giant 5 foot tall Rat, dressed in a robe of some kind, approach them.

" Where have you two been? I have been looking all over the sewers for you two!" He scolded them sternly only as a parent would.

" Raphie said he would take me trick or treating if I stopped saying that word!" the small clown explained sniffling holding an injured arm against his chest.

" Shut up Mikey…" the serial killer replied crossing his arms acting like a tough guy.

" No matter, you both know you are not to come to the surface! Your Brothers have been worried sick about you two. Now off you go…" the rat replied scolding the two before sending them off into the darkness.

He too was about to hurry away when he realized that he was being watched, sniffing the air he turned and looked into Kayla's direction " You may come closer, I will not harm you young Ninja" he spoke softly referring to the costume.

Cautiously walking closer, Kayla removed her Ninja mask " You can talk…" was the only thing she could think to say at that moment.

" Yes I can, What is your name child? " he asked giving her a soft smile.

" Kayla… were those two yours?" she asked curiously.

" Raphael and Michelangelo, yes they are my Son's… I thank you for assisting them with those teenaged hoodlums" he nodded " My names Splinter"

Kayla nodded " It was just the right thing to do! Oh, here you can give them my candy since theirs was taken from them" She replied handing him her small bag of treats " I gotta get going, my Step-Uncle will be very angry with me if I'm late" she explained fearfully.

Splinter nodded making note of the change in her " Then you must go my young friend, I hope that we may see each other again some day" he replied optimistically. Watching her run off back out of the alley he then turned and hurried off to take his sons home.

Walking threw the door to the apartment Kayla was greeted by the site of her drunk angry Step-Uncle and his two loud and equally as drunk friends known as only Bebop and Rocksteady. Quickly heading off to her bedroom before she was noticed and shutting the door silently she sat in her window to look out at the City while thinking of the new friend she had made that night. She didn't know where he had come from or how he ended up so human like but she did know that he was the first friend she had ever made. But all of her happy thoughts were dashed when her Step-Uncle stormed into her room with a cigarette hanging in his mouth and his belt in hand.

" Thought I wouldn't notice you coming home late did ya, ya little Bitch? Come here..." Her drunken' step-uncle shouted before reaching over and grabbing her harshly by the arm to throw her small body onto the bed. " It's past time I taught you what your place is around here..." Taking the cigarette from his mouth he then stubbed it out on her exposed stomach making her scream in pain. She would have run away if it wasn't for him taking hold of her with one hand pinning her face down onto the bed where he then ripped the back of her pants open before he began to loosen his own pants as he stood behind her with a sick lust filled grin.

 _ **( In the sewers )**_

Passing by a storm drain as he took his four sons back to their home Splinters keen hearing cought what sounded like a young girl screaming in fear and pain, not knowing who it was he quickly ushered his Sons home. There were just too many evil things about the Human world above that their young minds were not ready to understand.


	2. welcome home

_Authors note : if you don't like Rape than don't read_!

 ** _Flash forward, Fall- 2012_** ]

 **(Turtles age -16, Kayla-16)**

Three six foot tall very pissed off Mutated Turtles were left to cleaning up their lair home after yet another epic fight erupted between the two eldest brothers. With Leonardo trying to secure his place as the newly appointed leader of the four brothers only the youngest two brothers were quick to fall in line. The fourth and second eldest wasn't so easily swayed to the change of leadership, as at times he felt that he was better off on his own. " Fine, I'm outta here!" was all Raphael had said before grabbing his duel Sais and hoping up and out of the weapons wall entrance and disappearing into the dark tunnels beneath New York City.

 **( _an hour later_ )**

This was not the first time Raphael had taken off alone to blow off some steam after a fight, being `too tough' to show his real feelings he would hide them beneath layers of sarcasm and anger when in fact he was one of the most sensitive one of the Brothers. Running hard threw the sewers in an attempt to run off his built up frustration Raphael stopped beneath a storm drain to catch his breath. He didn't understand why their Sensei would place the goodie-goodie ass-kisser Leonardo as Leader when he didn't want to be led by anyone let alone him. Adding to his frustration was how quickly his two younger brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo, had excepted their eldest brother as leader.

Debating on if he should head back yet or not a loud and disturbing commotion from the alleyway above him caught his attention. Standing up he tried to peer out at the streets above to see just what was going on. From his vantage point all the Turtle could make out from the yelling was that some older Human male seamed royally pissed off at a teenaged human girl.

 **( _in the alleyway above_ )**

" Where in the fuck hell have you been Kayla? I told you that you had to be back here by One not Five-fuckin' thirty…" the irate man hollered as he roughly grabbed the 15 year old girl by her short auburn horribly cropped hair he dragged her further into the alleyway and out of view of the street.

" OWW…Let me GO, that hurts" she cried out "I… I was at school working on my report that's due tomarrow…" she bit back truthfully before trying to yank herself free from his painful grasp.

"Don't you fucking lie to me you little cumguzzlingskank!" He hollered backhanding her hard across the face forcing her to cry out in pain " Tell me the fucking truth you motherless slut!" he demanded loosening his belt on his pants.

"I'm not lying Uncle!… I…I was at School …" she sobbed being shoved chest first up against the stack of crates next to the building watching in horror as he ripped her pants down forcefully before removing the belt and unfastened his jeans" No… Please not this …. I'm sorry… Please don't…" she let out a horrible cry of pain as he rammed himself into her from behind before she could finish her sentences and began raping her viscously while whipping her back with his belt letting the buckle tear open the skin on her back with every hard and excruciatingly painful thrust till she was nearly lost consciousness from the pain.

Having heard enough he ran over to the closest manhole to go put a stop to things, no one deserved to be treated like that and hearing that girl's screams only made his blood boil. But when he had reached their location in the alley and seen what the man was doing with her while pining her face down onto a stack of creates, Raphael snapped. Closing the gap in just a few steps, Raphael ripped the older man away from the defenseless girl before sending him flying up into the brick exterior of the other building effortlessly with a powerful backhand causing bits of brick to crumble down to the ground with him. Turning to finish the man off with his bare hands the girls pain filled whimpering froze him in place.

Raphael's jaw dropped when he realized she was looking at him unafraid of his freak like appearance "You...You alright?" he managed to ask her in a hushed voice but when she didn't answer him and her eyes rolled close, he knew she wasn't. Rushing over to her as her body went limp he awkwardly pulling up her jeans to cover her before quickly picking her up into his arms only to get a closer look at the already healed whip marks spread out upon her back beneath the fresh ones. Letting out a dangerous growl " Let's get the hell outta here!" he whispered reassuringly to the nearly unconscious teenaged girl. With a slight grunt of effort he jumped up and began to climb the fire escape with her cradled safely with one arm.

" Hey, you with me there?" He spoke softly checking to see if she was awake after running over the rooftops with her a few blocks " You gotta get patched up so I'm going to drop ya off by the Hospital!" he informed her thinking that would be the best option for her.

" No…" She cried out unexpectedly " They'll just send me back…Please, don't let them send me back there, please… I'll kill myself before they ever make me go back to him" she begged, pleaded and warned reaching up to hold onto to his plastron in an attempt to keep him from letting her go.

Raphael was stunned at this he just didn't understand how she could be more afraid going back `there' than she was of his 'Freak' like appearance. Nodding that he understood, even though he clearly didn't, he took in a deep breath and headed off to find a place to hide her.

 _( Back at the Lair)_

Hours had gone by since Raphael had taken off after their fight and Leonardo was still agitated and high strung, which made things a bit difficult for the two younger brothers. Even their Sensei and father could tell that Raphael's absence was troubling the newly appointed Leader more than he ever would admit. Walking slowly, with his hands resting behind his back, the ageing Rat made his way threw their home to the candle light room where the eldest Brother was trying to meditate.

" Your Brother has been gone for several hours, what do you intend to do about this Leonardo?" Splinter asked breaking the silence with his firm but gentle voice.

Standing up Leonardo bowed respectively before speaking "I'm going out to bring him home!" This caught the younger two's attention, drawing them over from their respective places in the Lair.

Exhaling heavily not liking the idea of another of his Sons going out alone, Splinter reluctantly nodded his approval " Then go, find Raphael and come back to us safely" he replied before watching his eldest son gear up and head out into the tunnels.

Running swiftly over the rooftops of Manhattan Leonardo raced to find his missing brother before the sun was to rise not because it was his place as Leader to keep them together as a unit, but because this was all his fault. He had been too hard on his hot-tempered brother after their sparing match that morning being more concerned with proving himself as a leader to their father than of taking Raphael's feelings into consideration as he continually pointed out all the reasons why Raphael wasn't chosen as their Leader.

Taking refuge in a shack on top of an older apartment building Raphael laid the injured girl carefully on top of a pile of tarps. He needed to get her some first-aid but to do that he had to leave her " You should be alright here for a while …" his voice drifted off as he realized he didn't know her name "Ahh what's yer name.." he asked rubbing the back of his head simi-embarrassed.

"Kayla," She whispered exhaustedly as she had no strength left and was fighting to keep awake with how the 6 foot masked talking Turtle seamed to worry about her falling asleep.

"Raphael" He replied gruffly introducing himself while looking out the door completely missing the look of total shock that hit her as she remembered where she had heard that name before "Look, Just keep still and I'll be back as soon as I can find a first-aid kit and a blanket for ya!" he instructed her firmly before giving the place one last safety check before disappearing into the night.

Having no since of time to go by, Kayla laid there silently listening to the City around her. Faint memories of the giant talking Rat she befriended several years back started to come back to her but when the abuses by her Step-uncle began, he simply slipped her mind as her life turned into a nightmare. From what little she could remember about him was that he had few sons and being that he was a rat she automatically assumed his kids would have also been rats, but it's only now that she was considering the idea that she could have been wrong. Closing her eyes for what felt like a moment, but was really a half hour, an unexpected sound of something lurking about just outside of the shack startled her awake causing her to whimper in pain from her bodies sudden twitch. Clasping her hands over her mouth tears began to fill Kayla's eyes as she trembled in fear of being found.

Making his way up towards Central Park, Leonardo caught sight of his brother entering a roof top shack with something concealed in his arms. Moving in a bit closer he watched the shack from a distance, when he could see Raphael again Leonardo noticed him acting cautiously before leaving empty handed. Curious as to know exactly what his brother was up to, the eldest Turtle headed for the shack to investigate.

Examining the roof around the shack first everything seemed normal until a whimpering sound coming from with in caught his attention. Sheathing one of his two Katana, Leonardo threw open the shacks door ready to fight off any attack but when none came he relaxed his posture and flicked on the light switch. What he found inside was something completely unexpected, an injured Human girl huddled in fear on a pile of tarps.

" Easy, Miss.." Leonardo spoke softly, sheathing his other sword "I'm not going to hurt you… Can you tell me what happened, who hurt you?" he spoke reassuringly praying to himself that Raphael was only helping and was not the one who had done this to her. He was just about to move closer towards her when her eyes snapped from him over to the door behind him.

" Just what in the Hell are you doing here Leo?" Raphael's gruff voice spoke up not at all happy to see his eldest Brother at the moment. Brushing past him forcefully he knelt next to the girl and began removing medical items from a backpack he brought back with him.

"What's going on Raph?" Leonardo asked moving closer to get a better look at what his brother was doing. Watching as the girl moved to rest upon her stomach, his eyes went wide in shock as inflamed lash marks covering her back became visible to him. Taking a knee on the other side of the girl he couldn't believe his eyes "Who is she…How did this… who could have?" he asked in a confused voice.

" I overheard her getting screamed at by some Asshole and found him pinning her down whipping her with a belt…" Raphael explained bluntly not wanting to get into it any further with more disturbing details at the moment while he awkwardly tried to clean her wounds with rubbing alcohol.

Placing a gentle hand onto the girls head as she cried silently from the pain, Leo watched his brother tend to her wounds. It wasn't often that he would see this side of his younger brother but when he did it was usually with their Baby Brother who looked up to Raphael like a hero. "We need to get her back to Sensei, He'll know what to do… She can't stay here like this Raphael!" Leonardo spoke up enforcing his place as Leader.

Exhaling heavily Raphael knew his brother was right there was just no way he could possibly care for her on his own like this " Let's just get Kayla patched up here first!" he replied thankful that Leonardo wasn't giving him hell over being found with a human. Giving a silent nod in agreement Leonardo helped him clean and bandage her back.

Back at the Lair, Donatello was busy scanning threw every security camera he could hack into in an attempt to find their missing brother when a perimeter alarm went off. Rolling over to that areas monitor he couldn't believe his eyes, not only were there his the two eldest Brothers but Raphael seamed to be cradling something wrapped in what looked like a quilt.

" Sensei," he called out urgently causing both Michelangelo and Splinter to come rushing over.

" Dude, their back!" The youngest Turtle chimed excitedly and was about to run off to greet the elder brothers when Splinter stopped him in his tracks.

" Michelangelo, go clear the table in the needle room and ready the first-aid kit! I fear your brothers are not alone…" The elderly Rat instructed his youngest son as he took a closer look at the item in Raphael's arms and how he and even Leonardo seamed to be concerned over it.

Taking another look back at the monitor Michelangelo's eyes went wide " Yes Sensei…" he replied with a bow before running off to do as he was requested.

" What is it Master, what's wrong?" Donatello asked not missing the pained look with in his Father's eyes. But instead of receiving an answer Splinter simply hurried off to the Weapons wall entrance.

Making their way threw the sewers with Kayla wrapped protectively in a blanket, Leonardo shouldered the backpack of medical supplies and helped his brother in carefully transferring get threw the narrower pipes. Both had no idea how the others would react to their brining not only a human into the safety that was their home but a teenage girl at that. Opening the hatch on the Weapons wall, Leonardo hopped down into the Lair and spotted Raphael so as he wouldn't drop the injured bundle in his arms neither expected to find their Master and Father standing on the center grate waiting for them.

" Sensei, I can explain… you see…" Leonardo began pleading with their Father to listen to reason just in case he was going to turn Kayla out, but stopped when Splinter raised his had for him to be quite as he approached them.

Without warning they both watched in fear as the Rat peaked over and pulled a corner of the blanket away to reveal the tear stained face of his old Friend " Get her to the needle room, Quickly!" Splinter commanded them urgently to their utter surprise.

Once Raphael laid Kayla on her side gently onto the needle rooms table as the other three Turtles stood close by watching, he watched nervously as Splinter moved around and stood in front of her. Placing a gentle hand onto her head the Brothers stood dumbfounded as she actually leaned up into it totally unafraid before braking down into tears " Tell me everything Raphael…" Splinter asked in a hushed voice as he looked into her now empty brown eyes that had once been so full of life.

Clearing his throat Raphael keep his eyes locked on the girl " When I finished my run threw the sewers I overheard a man screaming at someone, calling her all kinds of horrible things, accusing her of lying. The moment I heard her screaming begging him to stop… I just kind of blacked out!" he began to explain before moving over behind her and gingerly moved the blanket to reveal the already bloodied bandages covering her back "the next thing I remember I had knocked the man into the next building and froze when she muttered something to me and she was unafraid of what I was"

" humm, going by the different stages of healing on her back alone, it would seam that… this wasn't the first time" Donatello interrupted as he began to examine the girls back only to look up at their father in utter confusion.

Raphael nodded as he fought back the urge to reach out and touch her head reassuringly " I was just going to just drop Kayla off by a hospital but she refused to go saying she would just be sent back…"

" Dude, that is really messed up Man!" Michelangelo spoke up being uncharacteristically quiet as he noticed that this girl meant something to their father " We can't let her go back there Sensei!" he stated exactly what the other three also had been thinking.

" And so we won't!" Splinter announced making his decision final.

The Brothers all nodded in agreement before turning to their guest " Welcome to our home, Kayla, you will be safe now! " Leonardo smiled bowing respectfully to her as did each of the three others. Regardless of the fact she was a human, they all could feel a since of regret from their father while he tenderly held the girls cheek as he listened to each of his sons. They each felt as if this was the type of thing they had been training for their entire lives, to protect the innocent from harm.


	3. nightmares of old

_Authors note: this chapters contains Self-harm_

 **( January 2013)**

The Holidays had come and gone along with the progression of a Hip-hop Christmas Album and the New Year had been rung in but things were still far from normal beneath the City. The Turtles had worked together made a private space for Kayla including a full private bath so that she could have her privacy as an early Christmas gift being that she was now the only female living there. Splinter at times found his Sons reactions to things she would consider normal very amusing especially when it came to her more personal habits although that in itself was a huge adjustment for the 5 resident males.

 **( Favorite moment of Splinters thus far)**

The elderly Rat couldn't try any harder to keep from laughing as his clueless son, Michelangelo, had discovered a box of what he thought was individually wrapped " fire crackers" when snooping in the young woman's bathroom one day. Kayla, not thinking it was quite it as funny, chased after the youngest Turtle with Donatello's Staff screaming and beating him viciously over the head in her embarrassment about respecting her privacy. Though once he was beaten into submission, she informed him what they were used for in greater detail than was needed. Even then she couldn't keep from laughing as his face went threw pure shock than to disgust and horror before he ran off screaming holding his hands out as if they had been burned with acid.

But all wasn't fun and games for the first two months or so as the healing of her back took longer than what they were use to with the mutagen in their blood and this troubled the resident medic greatly. As she was able to move about without any problems Kayla had slowly started observing each of the Turtles silently as they went about their normal training routines but would then spend most of her time secluded alone in her room doing who knows what. It was her empty and withdrawn brown eyes along with the timid and overly apologetics ways troubled Splinter greatly though not as much as did the recurring bandages on her forearms and the smell of fresh blood he could pick up from her as she tried to conceal them beneath the oversized hoodie that Michelangelo had given her. Try as he could with his gentle ways he just wasn't able to get her to open up to him on any level of what had been done to her in the last few years let alone the new secrets she was withholding beneath her layers of clothing and truth be told he was beginning to fear for her wellbeing.

Seeing how troubled his father and master looked every time he tried to council Kayla, Leonardo felt it was up to him as the Eldest and newly appointed leader to fix the situation. " Something wrong Dad? You looked troubled" he inquired softly walking into where Splinter had been meditating.

" Kayla is still refusing to speak to any of us, Leonardo!" the old Rat sighed heavily.

Leonardo nodded bowing respectfully as he got to the reason for his visit " With your blessing I would like to see if I can get her to open up, Master"

" Do what ever you feel will help her my Son!" Splinter replied somewhat proud that his eldest son has requested to help ease this heavy burden on his old shoulders, it showed his growth in his Leadership.

For the next few days, the eldest Turtle observed the young woman as she moved about the Lair in an attempt to find a way to gain her trust and confidence but from what he could see there just wasn't much of anything to work with. Kayla kept to herself and even when she was around his Brothers she still looked as if her mind was elsewhere and her brown eyes remained lifeless. It wasn't until one night after everyone had gone to sleep that he found the opportunity he had been waiting for.

Unable to sleep one night Leonardo kept still as heard the door to Kayla's room open slowly as she creeped silently threw the Lair. Even though it was surprisingly warm in spite of the blizzard that was raging in the City above she was still dressed in heavy sweats and a over sized long sleeved tee. Waiting until she had passed by before getting up, with a only a pair of knee blue length surfing shorts on in place of his battle gear, Leonardo watched silently as she headed into the Dojo and to his complete surprise she began doing some Katas.

" Mind if I join you?" He asked clearing his throat after watching her awhile. He figured that since he was already awake that why not get in a late night work out.

Kayla jumped slightly having just realized that she wasn't alone, " Fuck me… you damn Ninjas are gonna give me a heart attack, ya now that!" she muttered to herself holding her chest causing the eldest Turtle to chuckle as he entered the Dojo " How long were you watching me?" she asked curiously.

" Long enough to see that you could use a few pointers" he commented making his ways inside slowly to stand facing her " Try and following my lead…" he suggested smiling warmly when she nodded a silent 'yes' he started with telling her about the correct way of bowing before beginning his own katas slowly. This was just the opening he was looking for with her and he was pleased to see how well she shadowed his every movement almost perfectly. It wasn't long before it had turned into a full training session as Leonardo wanted to see just how much she had picked up from observing their workouts.

The longer they were at it in the Dojo the louder they had become and unknowingly catching Splinter's keen hearing waking him from his meditation. Walking out into the Lair he passed by his three sleeping sons" humm…", ' It seams as if Leonardo is still up… so who is it that he is training with at this late hour' he though to himself making towards the Dojo.

" Again, higher…harder… Good! Again…" His son could be heard saying as if her were teaching but before he could enter Splinter quickly realized that he was training with Kayla. Chuckling softly to himself the old Rat turned and simply went to bed feeling that his eldest son had things under control.

As they began training in secret like this nearly every night after the others had gone to bed. Kayla slowly began to feel more comfortable with him and slowly started to open up bit by bit. When a positive change in her personality started to become more noticeable by the other turtles the overall mood of their home began to reach its former level especially when it came to Raphael as he became almost unbearably moody for an unknown reason. He would refuse to talk about what was bothering him reaching the point to where both Splinter and Michelangelo each began to separately believe that in his late night ventures out into the tunnels that he possibly was doing something other than simple going for a run as he would wake up in an even worse mood some days.

 **( some time in the future)**

Kayla was busy sweeping the Dojo one evening while the guys ate dinner as ordered by Leonardo because she claimed to have overslept that morning when they were to go out for a run. That was the first time she had ever seen the Eldest Brother royally pissed off at anything other than his Brother Raphael. First thing did for punishment was lead her on a run the equivalent of five miles threw the sewers without rest before he then worked her in the dojo so hard she ended up throwing up… twice. Finally when that was over she was to clean the Dojo spotless before being permitted to rest.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Kayla was so mentally and physically exhausted that she was nearly in tears. She didn't understand why she was being punished so harshly when after all he was the reason why she didn't get to sleep till almost three am before informing her of the five am run. Skidding down the wall she buried her head into her arms " Why? What did I do to deserve this… I would have gone back to my step-uncle's if I had known I'd be treated like this!" she muttered under her breath wiping the tears from her eyes " Maybe I'd just be better off …." She began to say when the sound of someone sitting next to her caught her ears.

" Better off what?" a gentle voice whispered softly. Turning her head slightly she could see Michelangelo's maskless face smiling warmly at her " Don't worry 'bout Leo, Sensei sent him and Raph to the hashie for turning dinner into a food fight…" he noted with a snicker hoping it would help her relax somehow but she only buried her head again. " Aw come Sis… you can talk ta me… I promise whatever you say stays between us!" he added forcing a goofy smile.

" I… I just can't!" She stammered before getting up and running away to her bedroom unable to look the sweetest of the four in the eyes after a few moments of silence

Standing up in determination he went off find to out just what had gotten into both elder brothers making the all PMSy and now had the newest addition to his family so upset. Making is way back to her bedroom wanting nothing more than to give her at lest a shoulder to cry on he knocked softly onto the wooden door and was surprised when it had swung open at the lightest touch. " Sis, you in here?" He asked in a hushed voice but when he received no verbal reply the faint, fresh metallic smell of blood hit his nose causing his to heart begin to hammer almost out of his plastron " Kay… Sis… Sis are you aright?" he asked barging into her room and directly to the small bathroom that was attached. When he found that door to be locked he heard something hit the floor hard he took a few steps back before kicking it in with a powerful round house kick and what he found covering the floor behind it he could find no words for.

"Kayla… Sis… oh god noo" he gasped quickly grabbing the first towel he could see he slid on his knees across the floor in order to take her bleeding wrist into his firm grasp as she lay limply on the floor with her back against the wall with a small puddle of blood next to her. Reaching up to brush her auburn hair away from face he couldn't stop the tears from flowing from is eyes " Why… Tell Me... HOW could you just be so Fucking selfish right now Kayla!" he demanded straining to keep is voice hushed as to not alarm his father or brothers not understanding why or how Leonardo's excessive punishment could drive her into slighting her wrist like this "Please, Tell me… I can't let you die now without knowing why you did this…." He pleaded with her.

Leaning her head over onto his shoulder Kayla began to cry even harder only this time it was out of guilt " I don't wanna die anymore…Mikey, please don't let me die…" she pleaded with him having only now realized that she truly wasn't alone in the world any more and that he truly did care for her more than she had ever known male to in the past.

Taking a seat on the bathroom floor with her, he carefully eased her sideways between his legs where as he could keep not only a better hold onto her wrists but her as well " Like I'm ever gonna let that happen on my watch, Sis!" he replied with a touch of mild sarcasm as he nuzzled her temple tenderly.

" I… I never knew guy honestly cared if I lived or not before…" she confessed softly to him finally letting herself open up for the very first time in her life " The last three years I felt like I was only good for… for….." her voice drifted off remembering.

" Come on, Sis… You have my word this stays between us! Turtles honor…" He whispered reassuringly feeling somewhat better that she was trusting him like this.

" He…he had me believing I was only good for him or his friends to use… ya know…for venting frustrations on…" She struggled to explain still unwilling to call it as it was, Rape. " this… this isn't the first time I tried to stop the pain… I'd always get sent to the ER under a stupid excuses and was sent right back with him… no one believed me cause he had them convinced I was a lying run away druggie whore…." She continued burying her head into him beneath his chin.

Listening to her quietly he let her take as much time as she needed and when he was finally done he quickly turned the subject for them. Relaxing his grip he cautiously peeked beneath the towel relieved to see the bleeding had stopped for the most part " Your wrist doesn't look to be that bad, but we still should have Donnie check it out!" Michelangelo whispered softly much to her dismay " Relax Sis, I'll cover ya on this one… We're family now, right!" he said giving her a large grin that actually got a faint giggle from " Now that's what I like to see".

 **(Meanwhile outside of her room)**

Having also picked up the sent of fresh blood with the sound of shattering wood coming from within Kayla's room, Splinter was about to ask if she needed help when he caught the hushed whispers from his youngest son. Using his keen hearing he listened with a breaking heart as his Youngest son scolded her for what sounded like an attempt in suicide brought on by years of both physical and mental trauma. He continued to listen to their hushed conversation and to her explanation only to receive an understanding in just how fragile his young friends state of mind truly was at the moment. Hearing them beginning to move with in the room he quickly made his way to the kitchen to fix a pot of tea as to not be caught eavesdropping.

Walking with one hand around her back and the other holding her left wrist gently with the other, Michelangelo guided Kayla threw their lair and over to the needle room " Hey Donnie, can you lend me a hand here Bra?" he called out keeping his voice steady "Kayla, ahh…cut herself trying to flip one of my Kunai!" he explained thinking it to be a more reasonable explanation than using the truth, which he believed would only cause the others to lose their trust in her.

" Mikey, how could you be so carless? You know better than to let her use anything other than the practice Kunai!" Donatello began lecturing the youngest Turtle in kunai safety in Leonardo's stead.

" Sorry Dude, she gave this sad puppy dog look and I figured she could handle it!" He explained ready to take on the full blame for the 'accident'.

Later on after she was fixed up he guided her back to her room and into bed after she was tucked into bed he made a quick sweep of her room and collected anything that she could used to hurt herself... just incase. Taking them out to hide them in his stuff he then returned with some tools, and a few of his comics, to remove the busted bathroom door from its hinges. For the moment he planned of sticking close to his new Sister and was determined to help her threw this without her losing face in the eyes of his older brothers. Taking a seat next to her in the back of the small bed of hers he let her use his thigh as a pillow while brushing her hair away from her eyes tenderly. Laying there watching him read his comics she some how knew that if he had walked out of that room right now and seen his eldest brother he would have ended up trying to kill him regardless if he was smiling as if nothing was wrong or not.

Late the next morning both Michelangelo and Kayla were sacked out of the couch watching Cartoons when his three Brothers got up and went about their routine like normal. He was leaning back with an arm around her shoulders while she was leaning against him with her feet pulled up next to her. He was not in the mood to even acknowledge any of them let alone look their way after the night they both had.

" Morning Mikey, Kayla" Donatello yawned as he walked into the room seeking another cup of coffee but only received a silent greeting in return " Ok… how long have they been like this?" he inquired as he thumbed at the two watching TV.

Raphael shrugged "How the hell should I know, I just woke up Donnie!" he grumbled groggily in one of his moods.

" Kayla, may I have a word alone with you a moment?" Leonardo spoke up as he walked over from where he had been mediating in his personal space feeling the need to apologize to her for his actions the day before.

Michelangelo gowned his teeth as he felt `his' sister tuck even further into his side at the sound of his voice " Not a fucking chance in Hell of that happening, Bra!" He growled suddenly shocking the others with his language "What ever it is you gotta say can be said right from where your at, Leonardo!" he stated in a calm almost icy tone that was very out of character.

" What the Hell crawled up your shell, Little Brother?" Raphael tried to ask completely taken aback at the change of character in his normally happy hyperactive Baby Brother.

Leonardo exhaled heavily holding a hand up to him " It's alright Raph, I think Mikey has a right to be upset with me!" He confessed further confusing the two remaining Brothers as to what was going on.

" Upset?" Michelangelo snorted dryly before standing up and hoping over the sofa placing himself protectively in front of Kayla " I'm far from being just 'upset' Dude…I wanna bust your Mother fucking Shell in right now!" The youngest Turtle shouted furiously at his older brother pulling out one of his nunchucku from his belt and began spinning it.

" Mikey stop…" Kayla called out faintly as she walked around the couch and stood in front of him with both hands on his plastron " Mikey, please don't Mikey… I don't want you two fighting… please" she begged him softly close to tears causing him to put his weapon away and pull her in an apologetic hug.

"Kayla, I apologize for working you so hard I thought that if I could just push you hard enough that I could finally get you to face your inner demons! I…." Leonardo started to explained while slowly moving closer to the pair until he caught sight of the heavy bandaging on her left wrist that she suddenly snapped herself out of view of the others "Kayla, what happened to your wrist? " he asked firmly daring to walk over and check it out catching the others full attention.

" I Said KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Michelangelo shouted placing both hands onto the Eldest Brothers plastron and giving him a hard shove back away from Kayla " Do you really wanna know Dude? She tried killing herself last night because of your taking what ever it was that crawled up your Ass and put you in that mood you were in yesterday out on HER!" he shouted cursing at himself for breaking his promises to her. Turning back to apologize he fully expecting her to run off hating him only to be shocked when she simply took hold of his hand gently and hugged his arm instead.

Kayla nodded in response as she hugged her protector reassuringly " I forgive you, Leonardo! I think I know you well enough now to know that you were only trying to help me face my past instead of keeping on pretending it never happened… Obviously that lesson finally set in a little to late but it did and I'm slowly learning that all of you only want what's best for me " She spoke trying to word things carefully as she faced him.

" Thank you Kayla," Leonardo replied softly before placing an apologetic hand onto his younger brothers shoulder to which Michelangelo turned and hugged his eldest brother tightly excepting his silent heartfelt apologies.

" Michelangelo!" Splinter spoke walking in not at all pleased with his youngest son's choice in language regardless if he personally understood the stress he must have been under " I will not over look the language you have chosen to use or the attack on your Brother…" Splinter spoke up firmly catching all of their attention.

" Couldn't you just cut him a break on this Sensei, please? He was up all night making sure I'd be alright…" Kayla pleaded taking hold of Michelangelo's hand again with both of hers protectively.

"Three weeks...No Comics, no TV, no videogames that's final!" The sly old Rat announced sternly ,getting a little creative with his punishment before quickly walking away 'Three weeks … oh man, That's not fair Sensei… Couldn't you just send me to the hashie?' he heard the youngest of his Sons plead to him like his world had just come to an end.


	4. summer heat

_Authors note: It gets a little hot and heavy in this chapter... If you don't like mentioning of a "real" Turtles endowment then tuff luck... the guys in this FanFic are all true to nature... No puny human sized Dongs here!_

 **(early Summer – 2013)  
[Turtle's – 16, Kayla- 16]**

New York City was in middle of one of the hottest, driest Summers it's ever had in nearly 20 years, even with the Lair beneath the streets it was still hot and miserable. When things did cool down enough once the sun set where people on the surface had taken to the streets to camp out forcing the Turtles and Kayla to rethink their plans for making a trip across Manhattan to hangout at a runoff pipe they knew about. Having been cooped up below the world she knew for almost a year and the lone human of the group was more than a little disappointed with the bad news especially when the brothers were at each other's throats.

Sitting back on top of her bed, Kayla was busy doodling in a notebook while Raphael and Leonardo went at it once again about who's in charge of what they all can and can't do. She had to hand it to Splinter for having the strength to have been able to put up with these four for so long without killing them… "Maybe there was a fifth Turtle I wasn't told about..." Giggling at the thought she set her book down and got up to go see what her old friend was up to.

Walking threw the living area she dodged a nerf football that Raphael had thrown in frustration not paying attention to where it went. " … this is exactly what I'm talking about Raph!" Leonardo piped up " You just about hit Kayla.." he pointed out to make some point.

" Leave me out of this guy's…"She called out shaking her head as she kept walking by them

Raphael snorted in annoyance waving his hands to signal that he was finished arguing as he turned to see what she was up to " Where you off to La-la?" he asked using his nickname for her. Catching up to her in a few steps he started walking backwards so as he could look at her better " You haven't been out of your room all day… What's up?" he pointed out curiously.

Kayla chuckled shaking her head " Nothing's up, except this damn heat!" she replied sarcastically " I was just going to see what Master Splinter was up too .."

Walking around he moved to block her path playfully "Well, Sensei's busy training with Donnie and Mikey…" he replied .

Shaking her head Kayla laughed "Alright Raph, whatever the hell your up to you can just leave me out of it!" she replied clearly able to see he was up to something. Unable to side step him to get past Kayla shook her head and threw her hands into the air clearly annoyed " Ya know what, alright, fine… have it your way!" She said turning and storming away.

Raphael frowned when he realized that he had upset her when he was just playing around " Come on, where are you going La-la?" he called out after her.

"To my room, where the hell else can I go?" Kayla hollered back before slamming the door to her room behind her. Falling face first onto her bed she screamed out of frustration into her pillow.

Nearly an hour went by before someone quietly entered her room without permission " Go away" she mumbled almost having fallen asleep but when the side of the bed dipped significantly she turned her head to see a familiar shell.

" You pissed at me Kayla ?" Raphael asked in a hushed grumbled tone as he made himself comfortable on her bed.

" You ever gonna learn how to knock before barging into my room?" She countered turning her back to him.

"Like that's ever going to happen!" He snorted in amusement picking up her notebook and began flipping threw it " What do you say we slip outta this place?" he asked glancing at a doodle with a sly smirk "… We could go swimming" he baited her leaning over and dropping the notebook book down in front of her with it opened to a picture of her busting open a Leonardo shaped piñata. "You know you want too…" He whispered next to her ear in a deep husky voice that he found she couldn't resist.

Unable to keep from giggling, Kayla rolled onto her back looking up at his smirking face and twinkling green eyes, "Alright, You win this time Raph. Next time I won't be so easily swayed by your brutish charm!"

 _( Flashback early Spring)_

 _Sometime during a brutal sparing session with Master Splinter, Raphael took a bad hit after losing his concentration for only a split second and ended up slicing his top lip wide open. Rushing off in a panic, mostly to hide his shame, he refused to let any of his brothers or even his Sensei take a look at it. Finally after some tough negotiations Splinter was able to at least get him to let Kayla to climb up the ladder of the catwalk he was on to tend to his wounds._

 _She found him huddled with both hands clasped firmly over his lip with tears welled up in his eyes. Keeping her attention only on the nasty sliced lip, and not on his tears. Kayla managed to fix it up with super glue and butterfly bandages. Then before she was about to head back down the ladder she placed a long tender kiss near the bottom of the slice and dangerously close to his lips leaving him stunned as she slipped away back down to ground level to put things away._

 _After that Raphael had started to see her a bit differently than his brothers. They had seen her like a sister or student but for some unknown reason to himself he just was never able too. He was also changing with how he would act around her completely, noticing little things about her that he never did before and when no one was looking he would try to go out of his way to make her smile._

 _( End )_

Slipping out of the Lair behind Leonardo's back, but with their Masters permission, Raphael carried Kayla playfully over his shoulder as he ran threw the sewer tunnels. Heading to a secret spot he knew of where the water was safe for them to go swimming. Screaming in fright one second and cursing him out the next, Raphael laughed at her as he purposely did par-core on his way to the subway tunnels and hopped a ride for the last part of the trip. Clinging onto his leather shoulder strap and plastron, Kayla clenched her eyes shut during their ride on the subway car. He knew it wasn't a fear of heights or speed that she was frightened of normally but this was the first time she had road on top of a speeding subway car " This is our stop!" was all he shouted a split second before making the jump.

Once her feet were safely on the ground Kayla turned and started pounding on Raphael's plastron furiously "What the fuck were you thinking hopping that train like that… You could have gotten hurt or something…"

He was about to tell her how they do that all the time to get around when her words rang threw his head. She was worried about him getting hurt and not herself " I'll be more careful next time, alright!" he said softly tilting her chin up with his finger "So, we good now?"

Kayla nodded giving him a soft smile, having not expecting that type of reply from him " Yeah Raphie, We're good. Now which way do we go now?"

Without a word at first he picked her up by the waist and lifted her up to the ladder heading towards the surface " Now we head up!"

While letting her climb up a ways first, Raphael tilted his head slightly as he began checking her ass out thinking about how good she looked dressed in only jean cutoffs and her oversized Tee, he could feel the tightening beneath his lower plastron.

" Raph, the manhole…" she called out catching his attention.

' Huh, oh yeah…" Shaking his head clear he jumped up with little effort and started climbing up till she was beneath his chest "… Sorry!" He whispered, standing behind her he sniffed her hair before lifting the heavy lid to check and see if the coast was clear. " Keep tight " he whispered before climbing out onto the surface first and helping Kayla out.

" Central Park?" She gasped with a slight giggle upon realizing where they were going .

Raphael smirked " Yup, come on I know the perfect place to go swimming!" taking Kayla's hand into his, he led her off into the Park.

Leading her by the hand cautiously threw the park he brought her to a well concealed pond where he then quickly began to strip himself of his bandana, leather belts, skirt and weapons before diving head first into the water.

" Are you nuts?" she shrieked as he splashed her with water "Raph…."

" Aww, come on in… I got permission to bring ya up here didn't I?" he laughed playfully splashing her some more.

" Alright, fine… just turn around and no peeking!" she replied motioning for him to turn around. Once she was satisfied he wasn't going to look she stripped down to only her panties and dove in to the water behind him.

Chuckling as he felt something under his feet, Raphael smirked before going back underwater and swam after her before being caught by a security guards flash light. Pulling her protectively beneath him, as to use the camouflage provided by his shell, he pulled her face up to his mouth and gently fed her his own air until it was safe and he rushed them both to the surface gasping for air once he realized her state of undress.

" Are you fucking naked?" he gasped with wide eyes as he treaded water for them.

Having not expected this kind of reaction from the large Turtle who walked around practically naked 24/7, Kayla quickly became self-conscious of her severally scared body and began to struggle to get free as tears now filled her eyes " Just... Just let me go…. I wanna go back" she whimpered feeling like this was a huge mistake.

Cursing under his breath instead of doing as she asked he instead held her closer with one arm and rested his head onto her bare shoulder " I'm sorry Kayla, I'm sorry… please, lets try to enjoy the time we have out here." He whispered softly truly feeling like shit for reacting as he did " Tell me what can I do to make it up to ya…I'll do anything" he pleaded not knowing how he could make this up to her

" I don't want anything from you…" she nearly shouted trying to push herself away " I'm sick of the looks of pity I get from everyone, bending over backwards, walking on eggshells around me like I'm gonna fucking break… Yeah, I still fucken cut myself but its just so I can feel something other than what I feel every fucking day… I'm nothing but a scarred up FREAK…." She ranted and confessed to everything that she had been holding in since that cold winters night while " I only pretended to be alright most days because I don't want Mikey to worry about me trying to kill myself again… He still can't look at my wrist without me seeing that brief pained look in his eye… That's all anyone thinks about when they look at me…I'm a goddamn FREAK … I'll never be anything more than that to ANYONE!" she continued on until Raphael muttered something into her shoulder she couldn't make out " what was that?" she asked calming her voice.

Pulling his head up he locked eyes with her, his face was hard and pissed off but not the normal kind of pissed off she was use to from him " I said shut your mouth, now!" he said slowly continuing to give her the hardest look she had ever seen from anyone. "First off, I don't do that `pity' bullshit. And secondly the ONLY FREAK here is ME…The Giantass motherfucking Mutated TURTLE that saved you from that sickass RAPEST you had been stuck with! Yeah you got some marks on your body but that ain't what I see when I'm looking right attcha. What I see is a hotass female that I don't have a single ` brotherly' thought for in my fucking body and who makes it Goddamn near PAINFUL for me to be close to right now with hard my fucking dick is tucked up under my fucking shell and is threatening to slide out against my will with how fucking bad I want to show you just how desirable I think you are" he stated in full honesty as he's not one for beating around the bush." That is if… you're not against me being a freak…"; he added now ducking his head bashfully as his own words slowly began to sink in and makeing him wish that he would think before talking for once in his life.

Kaylas jaw had dropped in the shock that he knew enough of her past, even having saved her while being raped, and he still wanted her. The fact he was a turtle meant nothing to her as he was able to walk talk and act like a typical human being " You want to to Show me? Like how, what do you have in mind…" she asked now being very intrigued at how he would be able to do this

Now was his turn to go slack jawed as his mind spun over the fact she actually had asked how instead of becoming appalled and freaked out by his confession. Granted he had snuck in whole crate of porn mags from the dump one time and had a good idea on how things normally worked that way, but never in his life had he ever thought that he was be asked that question by a female, let alone a willing one at that. " You serious on this Kayla?" he asked needing to know.

Biting her bottom lip nervously she nodded " Yes, but not full sex…at lest not until I'm ready.. that is.. I... I like you Raphie... More than anything" she confirmed also letting him know what she wasn't ready for. She watched as his face changed to a more animalistic look before swimming them both to the shoreline faster than she thought was possible.

Lifting her up onto the bank just enough as he could hide most of his body in the water he looked over her glistening body in the moonlight before moving up between her thighs and over her where as he could kiss her passionately on the lips before kissing and licking his way down her body, over the healed burn marks that covered her lower abdomen. Smiling proudly as he felt her arching her back up to met his lips she continued to bite her lip to muffle her moans of pleasure.

Now as he had settled himself down between her thighs he took a moment to slide his red cover to the side and let his long tail slip free from its concealment up behind his left ass cheek beneath his shell so that his huge painfully hard turtle dick could slip free with an audible sigh of relief that caught her attention

"You alright down there Raphie?" she asked wanting to know why he had stopped just as he had started making her feel so good.

Grinning as he ripped her panties apart and tossed the fabric aside he licked his lips at the sight before him " ohh I'm more than good down here, I just had to release the kraken is all Baby" He chuckled before giving her exposed crotch a close sniff as he took in her intoxicating sent and even started nuzzling it a bit to get her to relax to his being so close down there.

Kayla's eyes widened in shock when she realized just what he had in mind, never before had she thought that anyone would touch here there and here he was sniffing her most privet of areas as if he would a fresh hot pizza. But when she felt his long warm wet tongue give her a long slow lick it proved to be her undoing " Oh dear lord in heaven!" she moaned out in a hushed sigh before falling back into the grass as he set to work eating her out like a buffet while gently holding her in place with one hand while the other must have been in the water pleasuring himself by the feels of the moans vibrating deep into her core.

( Leonardo's pov )

It was nearly dawn by the time they arrived back to the Lair, Kayla's hair was still wet although her clothes were completely dry as was his brothers leather. That was the first thing Leonardo had noticed followed closely by how relaxed both she and Raphael were as they were holding hands. Clenching his fist furiously he was just about to demand they explain themselves when Splinter walked over and they followed him into their fathers private area. Rubbing his temples Leonardo sighed exhaustedly and headed to bed, if their father knew of their disappearance than there wasn't much he could say against it.

 **( One month later)  
( Turtles 16, Kayla 17)**

" Kayla" Donatello called excitedly knocking onto the door to her room " I just received confirmation that your package has finally arrived at the drop off point! If we go now we can make it there before they close" he instructed urgently feeling like it was Christmas all over again.

Opening the door a crack a tired and disheveled head poked out " What package? " she yawned then it dawned on her upon seeing his excited face " Ohh, you don't mean… ' that ' package?" she whispered to which he nodded ' Yes '.

Slamming the door shut Kyra quickly dressed in Street clothes that would conceal her identity. Regardless of her being a human, she was still labeled as a runaway and if caught she ran the risk of CPS returning her to her Step-uncle's hands. After speaking with Splinter and Leonardo recently, they both came to the agreement that whenever she wished to make a trip to the surface that one of the Brothers would go with her and wait close by at the manhole, just in case there was trouble.

Rushing out of her room and threw the Lair, with Donatello right behind, Kayla headed to the weapons wall " I'm heading topside Sensei, Donnie's going with me!" she called out while strapping a Kunai sheath to her belt and a customized 'double ended spike' holder to her wrist. The two beginner weapons she was permitted to carry were made out of a undetectable titanium metal for when she had to pass threw a security point.

" Don't be long, it's almost dusk!" Raphael called out to her from bench pressing across the Lair with Michelangelo spotting him, he still felt that it was to risky for her go topside alone at night.

"Yes Sir" Kayla called out giving him a Military salute before getting a leg up to the sewer entrance above on the weapons wall.

Running hard threw the hidden tunnels they both had taken to explore together they reached the designated drop off point for all the Turtle's packages as Donatello had a secret online shopping addiction after they hacked their way into having an unlimited debit card that only she knew about. Climbing up first he lifted the manhole lid a crack before signaling it was safe to go out. Standing a side for her, Kayla squeezed past him to crawl out into the alley above. Lowering the lid so there was just enough room to watch her cross the street, the lone Turtle swallowed nervously as she walked out of site.

Walking into the corner store, Kayla pulled out the paper with her shipping orders numbers and handed it to the clerk. Standing nervously next to the counter she was relieved when it didn't take the clerk long to bring her out the boxes she had been waiting for, tucking them under her arm she started back to meet up with Donatello. Only before she could cross the street a Cop car pulled up blocking the very alley she needed to get to. Cursing under her breath Kayla tried to think of what to do when a flash of purple caught her eye from a stop drain just behind the Cop's rear bumper.

Swallowing hard she casually walked down the sidewalk till she could see Donatello's green finger pointing for her to go down the street to the left from a near by storm drain. Nodding her head she went down the street as he directed, watching the storm drains for further directions until she couldn't see him anymore. With her heart pounding nearly out of her chest Kayla was about to have a panic attack when two three fingered hands pulled her into a door way, one over her mouth and the other around her waist.

"Don't scream, it's just me, Donnie" The voice whispered quickly. Turning around, Kayla dropped the boxes and threw her arms around Donatello's neck hugging him tightly as tears spilled from her eyes.

Wrapping his arms awkwardly around her " Come on, there's door to an old passage way in the basement!" He replied clearing his throat. Letting go of her he picked up one of the boxes and waved for her to follow.

By the time they finally arrived back at the Lair, Raphael was fighting with Leonardo about going out to look for them when the hatch creaking open put an end to it. " Sorry we're late, we had to take the long way back" Donatello spoke up hopping down from the entrance with the boxes under his arm as Raphael walked over to help Kayla down.

" Yeah, some moron parked over the manhole Donnie was waiting for me at and we had to find a new meeting place" She explained sliding down into Raphael's arms " I'm sorry…"she mouthed apologetically to him once her feet hit the floor knowing he had been worried about her.

" What matters is that you both came back safely!" Splinter spoke up walking over to greet them as well " More importantly…where is my cheese of the Month Donatello?" He asked before excepting one of the two boxes from his Son causing everyone to bust out laughing.


	5. betrayal of the heart

**Central Park)**

 **( Turtles age 17 , Kayla 17)**

It was the last night of Summer and both Raphael and Kayla were out on one of their secret trips to Central Park. It wouldn't be long before the winter would arrive and they would be stuck down bellow the streets and they wanted to enjoy the nice weather while they still could. With his leather battle gear laying hidden beneath a shrub alongside her shirt and shorts they relaxed at the waters edge.

Kayla lay on her stomach with her arms crossed on the grass beneath her head while Raphael rested more on his side closes to her keeping a look out for others who may be in the Park. Running his fingers lightly along her scared bare back he smirked knowing that it tickled her " Have you given my idea any thought La-la?" he inquired in a hushed voice rarely taking his eyes off of her.

Tilting her head to the side slightly in order to look up into his green eyes " Do you mean the idea you got only after Mikey told us to and I quote ` get a room dudes!'" she chuckled remembering how his youngest brother had walked into the TV room while they were making out thinking no one else was up.

Raphael chuckled deeply as he dipped his head bashfully " Yeah, That would be the one!" Lowering his head down closer to hers he whispered softly " So… How bout it? We can talk to Sensei about it tomorrow and see what he thinks…"

Kayla couldn't help but to giggle at how insistent he was " That's my answer Raphie" she replied with a smirk " We'll see what Master and Sensei say about it first!" she went on to say knowing how much he would rather avoid telling the Eldest brother about his relationship with his student.

Raphael groaned painfully as he rested his maskless head onto her bare shoulder " Man… you know as well as I that Leo won't go for it Babe! "

" Yes, I know how Sensei can be and he'll be even worse if we continue to go on behind his back like this!" she pointed out with a raised eyebrow

" You're right!" he grumbled " I guess we best head back before he blows an artery or something"

Turning onto her side she leaned up and kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her bare chest against his plastron. Letting her go as he felt the tightening within him Raphael panted heavily, thankful he had kept his red cloth on, " You get dressed La-la, I'm gonna take one last dip before we head back home!" he directed her stopping himself before he would go to far with her. Diving back in the water as to not watch her slip out of the water mostly naked to get dressed, he headed down to the lakes bottom before slowly heading back to the surface giving her some more time to get herself together before they headed back.

( Leo's pov )

Concealed by a small wall and plants, Leonardo watch his brother and student swimming quietly in a small lake in Central Park. By the looks of things it was less like play and more like training as they raced each other for a while then rested on the shore, this in itself didn't bother him so much as what he witnessed next. There in front of his eyes, he watched Raphael stroking her bare back tenderly with his hand. "Is she naked?" he mouthed to himself " What the hell is he thinking, or not thinking… " he asked himself, fighting the urge to break cover and beat Raphael's ass when he watched them share a very passionate kiss. Pulling back silently unable to watch any more, Leonardo headed back to the Lair where he planned on confronting the two and putting a stop to this once and for all.

 **( Two hours later in the Lair)**

When Leonardo entered their Lair home, Splinter sighed heavily knowing that things were not going to go well once Raphael and Kayla reappear after their long absence. Observing his eldest son's irrational movements the old Rat could only guess as to what had upset him so that he began clearing out the Dojo and checking the lever of the iron grate door that would block it off. Raising a hand for silence, as his keen hearing picked up the two younger brothers coming over to him, he cut off any of the questions he knew they would be asking.

" Easy my sons " Splinter spoke softly as the two youngest came to stand by their fathers side " I fear that Raphael's suspicions may have come true!" he replied confusing the youngest.

" Leo's about to find out about Kayla and Raph relationship!" Donatello explained.

" Ahhh, Wait, what? So their really like a thing now?" Michelangelo replied still not fully understanding the situation.

Donatello clasped his hand over his eyes and groaned " ohh Mikey…"

" Yes, My Son. By keeping their relationship from him, no matter their reasons, Leonardo feels greatly disrespected as a leader and teacher by his only Pupal and his brother!" Their father explained to them both just as the two in question walked in to the lair from the fan room and the eldest Brother exploded in rage.

Pacing back and forth in the Dojo, Leonardo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyed this objects of his disrespect. " Kayla" he shouted furiously for his student " Get in here now and face me!" he demanded once again pacing back and forth with in the dojo.

Hearing his brothers fury in his demand, Raphael quickly pulled his frightened Girlfriend behind him protectively when they neared the Dojo " Not a chance Leo! Not while your like this.." he spoke up shifting his weight, straining to keep calm " She may be your student but She's my Girlfriend and as long as you're like this, anything you gotta say to her… you can say it to me!"

Splinter commended Raphael's quick thinking being one to have dealt with his brothers rage personally in the past.

Leonardo's eyes shifted to his brother "As you wish, Raphael…" he replied in a frighteningly calm voice as he took a fighting stance before waving his brother to come forward.

" LEONARDO…" Splinter called out to reason with his son fearing the end result a fight of this magnitude could bring.

Holding out a hand to their father " It's alright Sensei," Raphael spoke up reassuringly. Turning his back to Dojo he tilted Kayla's chin up in order to look into her frightened eyes " Don't worry about us, I got this..." He started to reassure her when Leonardo grabbed him suddenly from behind and yanked him into the dojo before tripping the release lever trapping them inside and everyone else helplessly outside the Dojo.

"LEO DON'T…" Kayla cried out hammering her fist against the steal " HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

Running over to stand next to her both younger brothers also pleaded with their eldest brother to stop but when they noticed Raphael wasn't fighting back they became quiet and still. They all knew what Raphael was doing, he was going to take the assault from his brother even though it wasn't his punishment. As difficult as it was to watch the brutality of Leonardo beating the living Hell out of Raphael, Kayla also stood quietly between Splinter and the younger brothers to watch the second eldest brother take the punishment that was meant for her.

When it was over Raphael lay beaten and bloodied on the floor while Leonardo walked over and threw another switch that raised the gate. Stopping next to Kayla he avoided eye contact with his Student and spoke to her in a calm hushed tone " When you have finished trending to Raphael, you and I will have our talk!"

Lowering her eyes she nodded solemnly " Yes Sensei" to her surprise Leonardo raised a hand and clasped her shoulder firmly before walking off to tend to his own wounds. Splinter quickly directed the younger two brothers in helping Raphael to his feet and back into Kayla's room where he could rest quietly before going over to her " He had just agreed to speak with you and Sensei Leo, Master. This reaction was exactly what Raphael had been expecting to face…Which is why we held off telling him. " she confessed in a hushed voice while continuing to look at the floor in front of her feet.

" You all still have so much yet to learn Kayla, but only as a team will you have the strength to face the hardest lessons life has yet to give!" The old Rat spoke softly to her " Now go, Raphael's wounds need tending too and you're the only one he will sit still for!" he replied holding his hands behind his back as he walked away.

Having taken a thorough beating on behalf of the girl he had fallen in love with, Raphael sat on the edge of Kayla's bed while she bandaged up his ribs. Feeling slightly awkward as she removed all but the red cloth he wore under his leather, he watched her work silently. He seriously felt like shit for bringing this upon her all because he couldn't face his brother about how he felt for his Student " What's the verdict Doc?" he asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

" Don's X-ray thingy showed no broken ribs but I'm wrapping them up just for extra support. Other than that it's mostly superficial except for one seriously concerning issue" she replied in a hushed monotone voice.

" Yeah, and what's that?" he asked not sure if he was going to like what ever it was that was wrong with him.

Kayla sighed heavily and sat on the bed next to him with her head hung low " I'm afraid no one will be able to perform the footectomy you're going to need if you ever turn Chicken-shit with Leo again!" she stated before standing up and walking to the door of her room.

" Where are you going La-la?" he asked watching her walk away, not knowing what to do.

" To speak with Leonardo! " she replied pausing at the door " You took the punishment for me, now, it's my turn to face him!" was all she explained before leaving him to rest on her bed.

Walking threw the now darkened Lair as the two younger Brothers were settling down to sleep, Kayla was surprised when both Leonardo and Splinter motioned for her to join then at the kitchen table. A pot of tea and three mugs sat in front of them while they waited on her to take a seat between them.

Quietly pouring them each some tea " I'm told that you and Raphael already had planned to speak with us" The eldest Turtle spoke with a hint of humility in his voice before taking his seat again.

" Yes Sensei, that's right" she replied formally as she gazed down at her tea.

Reaching over Leonardo tilted her head up so he could look into her heartbroken brown eyes " I don't want you to refer to me as Sensei anymore Kayla, I learned tonight that that's something I'm not ready for!" he began softly " I cannot begin to express how much of an apology I owe you both after my actions tonight. I followed the two of you to Central Park tonight and what I witnessed was something I…."

Seeing his distress with his apology Kayla took over " I can imagine how that would appear to you Leo, but I can honestly tell you that your brother, as crude and hot-headed as he is, has never put my honor into jeopardy! To be honest he's too afraid of putting shame upon his family to do so!" she explained praying that she had worded that correctly.

Leonardo's eyes went wide "So you two have never…." He asked unable to keep from blushing slightly, Kayla only shook her head no " What have I done" He asked no one as he dropped his head onto the table in shame.

" What you did was prove that you're just as capable of screwing up as the rest of us, Big Brother!" Raphael's voice interrupted as he leaned heavily onto the wall for support. Snapping his head up Leonardo shot up to aide his brother over to the table next to Kayla " Thanks…" he smiled letting him know all was forgiven " Now that my sex life is settled, we can get down to business" he grumbled crudely.

Kayla punched Raphael's arm for his choice of words before clearing her throat " Raphael and I wanted to seek both of your permision to share a room? We both give our word that it will not becoame a problem in working as a unit nor will it become a distrction from our art!" she spoke up nervously.

Splinter began to chuckle much to their surprise " If I was to object to this request Kayla, then why would I have instructed your Brothers to have Raphael taken to your room instead of his own?" he inquired having already been expecting this request for some time now. Standing up excitedly she rushed around and hugged the old rat tightly " Now, it is late and Raphael needs to rest! " He spoke up chuckling, letting them know that it was time for bed.

Standing up Leonardo moved to his brothers side " come on, I'll help you back to rest with Nurse Ratchet here" he replied letting themboth know that he was alright with it.


	6. go ninja go

**( Early March - 2014)**

Brushing up on a bit of stealth, Raphael slowly creeped up behind his girlfriend as she was standing up on the center grate deep in meditation with their Master, he couldn't help but to smirk at the idea of scarring her.

Watching their brother from across the lair Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo silently took bets on exactly how this was about to turn out. " He'll get the tail for certain this time" whispered Leonardo

" No way dude, Sis will nail him with that chalk ball of hers" Michelangelo smirked being the one who helped her fix up the smoke pellets filled with colored chalk dust.

" Well, I guess someone needs to back Raph on this!" Donatello whispered with an empathic chuckle.

Having a feeling the Brothers were up to something during his training session with Kayla, Splinter's keen ears twitched focused in the direction of faint sound of breathing. Cracking an eye open he observed Kayla's reaction to her surroundings, smiling inwardly the old Rat couldn't wait to see what was about to happen. Very slowly he observed Raphael inching his hands towards her sides when suddenly she jumped up attempting a spinning back flip. Boosting herself up higher by pushing off the top of his shell with one hand she ended up landing badly behind the stunned Turtle after hitting him with a colored chalk filled pellet.

" Yeahh Whoooo, that's my Girl" Michelangelo jumped up and down cheering out loud having guessed correctly as the other two just shook their heads laughing.

" Well done Kayla," Splinter smiled congratulating her " Continue working on your height and landing!" he advised her on what needed improvement.

Bowing before Splinter Kayla nodded " Yes Master," clenching her eyes shut a moment, she knew by the intense pain from her left ankle that something wasn't right.

"…After you have Donatello take a look at that ankle!" Splinter pointed out as he returned to his meditating.

" You alright, La-la?" Raphael inquired moving closer to his unmoving Girlfriend. Bending down to look at her face he could clearly tell that she wasn't " Come on, up you go!" He spoke softly, scooping her up into his arms.

Walking over to where Donatello was, Raphael held Kayla as he lowered his scanning goggles to examined her ankle "You've dislocated your ankle Kayla and it needs to be set" He pointed out bluntly " This may hurt a bit! On the count of three" he replied. Taking hold of her ankle he set it quickly " three.." before she could even ready herself resulting in her screaming in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. " Sorry Sis, ah… don't move Raph, I'll be right back!" he replied apologetically before rushing off to the needle room.

Raphael nuzzled Kayla's cheek tenderly as he continued to stand there so Donatello could grab whatever he needed for her, " Shh, Donnie will fix you up good as new!" he whispered lovingly to her. After her ankle was set in a splint and she was given a shot of a strong pain medication mixed with a mild sedative, as she was the most stubborn of all of them on letting an injury rest to heal, before Raphael carried the now sleepy Kayla off to bed.

He had just finished helping her change out of the yoga clothes she wore while training and into a baggy shirt and shorts when there was a gentle knock on her door. Leonardo walked in with a cold pack as Raphael gently tucked in a now sleeping Kayla into bed " Thanks Leo," he whispered excepting the offered cold pack and placed it onto her ankle " That was some backflip she tried back there huh?" he commented being very impressed by it.

" Yeah it was" Leonardo agreed with a proud smile "Looks like she'll need some kind of ankle support if she keeps trying to keep up with our agility level!" he noted aloud as he glanced over to his brother.

" You thinking she's ready to go full Ninja on us Bro?" Raphael smirked already excited to have her officially join the ' team'.

Leonardo chuckled shaking his head "It's not my call to make Raph, you know that!" Giving him a nudge of the head " Come on, Donnie's got something to show us!" he said in a hushed urging tone which signaling it was going to be a long night. Giving him a silent nod, Raphael leaned down and brushed a lite kiss upon Kayla's forehead then followed him out of the room.

One morning a few weeks later, Kyra was woken up at four in the morning by the familiar shuffling sounds of a highly agitated Turtle in the main room of the Lair. Yawning exhaustedly, she got out of bed and threw on a zippered hoodie before walking out to see what Raphael was doing still up. She had only made it a few feet from her bedroom door when her eyes went wide in shock. Not only did he look like he had gone a few rounds with King Kong but the others did as well. Remaining silently out of their line of sight she listened closely to the whispered conversation they were having only to discover that they had gone topside without permission and fought with some group called ' the foot clan '. Closing her eyes in disappointment, she quickly and silently ducked back into her bedroom and locked Raphael out.

Splinter had told her before about how the Brothers had come to be and the reasons why they had been trained so heavily in Martial Arts, but, as far as she knew of they still were not ready yet to face the task of defending the City. Keeping her silence she started to question how long their Vigilante actions had been going on as Kayla's relationship with Raphael began to show signs of strain. On the nights the Turtles snuck out to fight he would find himself locked out of their bedroom, resulting in not only him receiving the silent treatment from Kayla the next day but all four of them did.

Then one night after the Brothers had snuck out thinking she and Splinter had been fast asleep, Kayla was woken by a soft knock on her bedroom door. Getting out of bed she dressed all in black; knee length Spiral tabi boots, motocross knee/shin guards, a protective motorcycle body armor armored jacket, hard knuckle tactical gloves and a hood concealing her French braided auburn hair. Picking up the dull black skull paint ball mask, Kayla walked out of her bedroom and out to the weapons wall where Splinter stood awaiting her. Taking a knee before him she bowed her head respectively awaiting for his command.

" It seamed my Son's have taken it upon themselves to disobey my command and have gone out to face our enemy! You too still have much to learn Kayla but I am asking of you to be my eyes and watch over them as you had done so many years ago" Splinter spoke softly before bestowing her with her weapons as a full Ninja, a pair of dull black Kama.

Excepting the gift, Kayla quickly equipped herself with the usual smaller weapons and followed Splinter up to the hatch and threw the sewers, she may be his eyes topside but his knowledge of the tunnels far exceeded hers. Stopping only to sniff out his sons path at a junction they ran almost non stop till they reached a point where she would be on her own.

Thanks to her smaller body, she slipped up threw a damaged storm drain and onto the streets in time to catch sight of the Turtles running the roof tops. Thinking quickly she spotted someone's Triumph motorcycle parked with the keys still in the ignition smirking beneath the skull mask she ran over and jumped on to chase after the Turtles; this also proved to be a great means of beating them home. For the first few times she had ventured out after the Turtles their encounters with the Foot rarely resulting in any trouble they couldn't overcome as a team. Till one night she ended up being the one who had the run in with a handful of Foot Soldiers.

Kayla was on foot following the Turtles from a safe distance when a cat ran out from behind a trashcan catching the attention of a small squad of five or so Soldiers, who were standing guard half a block away from where the rest were loading up a truck with wooden crates. Fearing her cover being blown, she started to back track out of there when they spotted her forcing her to take off on a dead run threw the alley only to get cut off by a few more faster Soldiers. Taking her stance, Kayla pulled her duel Kama and started fighting them one by one as they came at her.

Running the rooftops to put a stop to the Foots criminal activities, Michelangelo spotted a few who were currently fighting someone down the block " Hey Leo check this out" he called out in a hushed but excited voice " looks like someone's bit off more than they could chew!" he pointed out noticing how outnumbered they were.

Jumping over to stand next to him, Donatello took one look and dropped his jaw when he realized how familiar parts of the outnumbered persons armor looked, " What is it Donnie?" Leonardo asked but before he got an answer he pole-vaulted from the roof forcing the others to follow him.

Rushing over to the fighting, Donatello landed right in the middle and began to viciously fending off the Foot from the unknown masked fighter. "Get the fuck out of here, NOW! Run, I'll cover you…" he ordered taking hold of the chest armor and shoving them down the manhole he was standing in front of before his brother's found them out. Not normally being the one to jump in head first like this, he felt like he had no other choice as he finished off the last one before his brothers got there

" What the hell was that about Donnie?" Raphael demanded not liking to be left out of the action.

" Easy Raph" Leonardo spoke up placing himself between the two " We'll discuss this back at the Lair!" he stated firmly, signaling it was time to head back to the Lair.

Running threw the sewers, thanks to her GPS a certain Turtle equipped her with that past Christmas, Kayla made it back to the fan room with minutes to spare before the Turtles. She didn't have time to tell Splinter what had happened when he sent her quickly to her room as he stood ready to confront his missing Sons on where they had been the very moment they entered the Lair. Locking herself into her bedroom she quickly stripped off her weapons and body armor, hidding them in a bag beneath the bed and then drew herself a steaming hot bath to rest her aching body in.

Having just about drifted off to sleep in the bath, Kayla was soon awakened by the Turtles loud bickering over that nights debacle that was cut short by their Father once again demanding where they had been. Looking down at her bruised body, she couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault as a failure of a Ninja. By the time her bath water grew cold the Lair had once again gone quiet making her wonder just what they were up to out there as she dried off and dressed in over sized baggy clothes. She was just about to crawl into bed when someone knocked onto her bedroom door " Kayla, would you please join us in the Dojo… and bring 'that bag' with you!" Splinter instructed her threw the door. Sighing heavily she drew out the large duffle bag from beneath the bed and did her ' walk of shame ' out to the Dojo.

Having been confronted and questioned by their Father, all four Turtles knelt in a simi-circle in the dojo with all eyes cast down in shame. Normally they would have been sent to the hashie to face some form of punishment but not this time making them all feel uncertain about their fates. So when their Master finally walked in with Kayla carrying a large duffle behind him all of their thoughts went into a panic.

" Now my Son's, I want you all to listen carefully.. and Silently.." Splinter began, motioning for Kayla to kneel next to him facing the Turtles " I have known for some time now of your trips to the surface to fight the Foot clan so do not lay blame on anyone but yourselves, for you four are not as quiet as you may think! " He pointed them before moving the bag in front of him with his tail. Slowly he began to lay out the newly battered armor onto the Dojo floor. One by one each of the Brothers looked at it in confusion but save for one " Would any of you like explain what this is…?"

" It's the armor belonging to the person I spotted the Foot attacking tonight!" Michelangelo explained confused as to how their Sensei got a hold of it.

"But do any of you know as to whom does this armor belong to?" Splinter inquired putting two of the five students on the spot.

All his brothers eyes were on the armor as Donatello spoke suddenly" I …I do Sensei, It's the armor that I helped you put together, Sensei"

" But who was the person I seen it on Sensei?" Michelangelo asked quickly not knowing what was going on here.

Splinter silently nodded giving Kayla permission to speak up " That was me out there Mikey! " she confessed shocking and angering the two elder brothers " When I caught on to your trips to face the Foot, I was furious with all four of you that you were not only going behind Our Masters back, but mine as well, but I kept my silence. " she explained pointedly expressing her feelings of betrayal.

Raphael was unable to keep quiet any longer " I thought you said she wasn't ready to fight Master? Why is she not being punished for going out there in that Halloween get up!"

" Because he was the one who sent me to once again watch your backs up there!" Kayla spoke up in defense of her Sensei and Oldest Friend. " Or have you forgotten about that time you took Mikey out trick or treating as a serial killer and a clown!" ,Both Donatello and Leonardo's jaws dropped as they looked between the three. Raphael went silent, not having thought of that night in years

" That dog barking was you saving Raph from getting beaten up ?" Michelangelo blurted out " Cool…"

" Yes Mikey, that was me… and it was far from being 'cool'…" she corrected him closing her eyes as she replied " those thugs could have killed you both if they found out how different you are from them! Humans are Dicks! They fear what they don't understand Mikey, never EVER forget that!"

" Hold it Kayla," Leonardo spoke up needing to clarify something " If you have known about us all that time, then why didn't you get Dad's help sooner if your Uncle was hitting you?"

" Cause he wasn't just hitting her Leo!" Michelangelo growled furiously at the memory of what she had confessed to him.

" What are you saying Mikey?" Leonardo asked cautiously.

" What he's saying, Leo, is that she 'used' for a hell of a lot more than just an community Ashtray!" Raphael spoke up bluntly.

" They are right Leo. I had no one up top who would believe me. Every time I tried to get away I was forced to go back and there was no way I was going to risk putting you all in that kind of danger back then!" She explained to them " My step-uncle has connections all over this City!"

Clearing his throat loudly, Splinter brought them back on topic "There is still much you all need to learn about our enemies out there … and that can only be accomplished with all Five of you working together as a team!" he stated wondering how long it would take before they figured out his meaning.

Leonardo was the fist among the brothers to understand what this meant" Yes Sensei, I understand now this is as much her fight as it is ours."

"What, I don't get it, there's only four of us?" Michelangelo spoke up confused as to who the fifth was.

" He means Kayla's part of the team now Dingle-berry!" Raphael spoke up as he locked eyes with her " After all we shouldn't have left her outta the fun of busting their heads in in the first place!" he went on to add giving her his form of an apology fully, understanding now why she had been so pissed at them lately.

" Oh, right " Michelangelo replied with an ecstatic grin.

" But First things first" Leonardo spoke up picking up the chest armor " We need to make a few changes to all this …."he chuckled picking up the bulky padding and shaking his head.

After they all were excused, Raphael and Michelangelo gathered up Kayla's gear and disappeared into Donatello's work space to make its alterations while Leonardo hung back to speak with Kayla. " Hey, look I'm sorry for making the decision to leave you out of the loop, Kayla. I just couldn't stop thinking about you as the newbie I took under my wing… ya know" he whispered apologetically to her as he wondered over to the punching bag and gave it a few hits.

" You're gonna die of a coronary before you even get the chance to die in the heat of battle Leo!" She chuckled teasing him on how much he worries about them " I am more upset by the lack of trust you had in my loyalty to you than in being left out of the loop!" she replied walking over and placing a hand onto his bicep.

Exhaling heavily he nodded in agreement " You're right Kayla, I should have known better!" he admitted glancing down at her he couldn't help but see a strange mark just underneath the sleeve of her shirt. " Kayla, what is that on your arm?" Swallowing hard she tried to pull her arm away quickly once again but his reflexes were too quick, catching her arm he pulled her sleeve up to reveal a kunai shaped burn mark on her bicep, that looked about a week old " This Kayla! I want to know how this happened" He spoke looking at her seriously.

" That night you all were shot at I was hit by a stray bullet that managed to slip past the padding. I got the bullet out then cauterized it before I came back here." She confessed scared to death of what his reaction would be.

With tears filling his blue eyes he did the unexpected. Pulling her against him, Leonardo hugged Kayla protectively in his arms " I'm soo sorry Kayla," he whispered repeatedly. Pulling back he looked deeply into her brown eyes " I'll make sure that Donnie gets his hands on some bullet proof clothes for you! I won't let you get hurt like this again! I swear to you that you will be better prepared from now on" he replied more seriously than she had ever seen him before. Letting her go he pulled himself together and led her out of the Dojo " Donnie, make sure that gear is bullet proof. We know they got guns now and I won't risk her getting shot!" He commanded giving her a reassuring nod that Raphael did not miss.

(Kayla's room)

After hours spent talking and debating on how the armor should look, everyone finally was able to head off to bed. Removing his leather belts and battle skirt, Raphael sat on the edge of their bed looking down at his hands as Kayla dressed for bed. Things about what he learned to night troubled him but not as much as Leonardo demanding the new armor for Kayla to be bullet proof.

" What did you two talk about that's got Leo all high and mighty about you having bullet proofing other than the fact they got guns?" he inquired tipping his head up some to look at his Girlfriend " I know you must have said something to him" he pointed out logically.

" He spotted this Raphie" Walking over to stand in front of him she sighed lifting her shirt sleeve to show him the cauterized bullet wound.

Raphael's eyes grew huge, gingerly taking hold of the wounded arm tears filled his eyes as well " How, when…" he gasped finally

" Last week, a stray bullet got me. I was damn lucky it had been slowed down by the things it ricochet off from before hitting me" She explained as he pulled her close and rested his maskless head against her. " I'm alright! We all know this lifestyle has it dangers!" Kissing his head tenderly she stood there letting him hold her for as long as he needed.

Pulling her down onto the bed with him he covered them both with the blanket before cupping her face with his large three fingered hand and began kissing her tenderly before sliding his hand down her belly and into her shorts. Kayla's eyes went wide as she took hold of his hand stopping him mouthing ' We can't! We gave him our word!' placing his mouth next to her ear he whispered ever so softly "Then keep yer mouth on mine and let me make you feel better baby" pulling his head back he gazed lovingly into her eyes as if begging her permission.

Reaching up she cupped his cheek tenderly and let go of his wrist, capturing her mouth with his he picked up right where he left off. Keeping her mouth busy with his he slipped his hand down between her legs and tenderly began fingering her slowly wanting to draw this out for her pleasure and not his. She needed the reassurance in his mind that he loved her for who she was and these things were about her needs too. When he had made her climax for the second time in their relationship he simply held her tightly against his plastron while they both fell fast asleep.


	7. 99 cheese pizza

Alarms sounded as Donatello's surveillance system picked up trouble somewhere in the City. Kayla, having already been getting to know his computers, rolled the skateboard constructed desk chair over and hit a switch to bring the footage up. There on the screens were several Foot soldiers, led by a woman, storming the broad street subway station in Military formation " We got trouble guys, your little friends want you to come out and play!" she replied in a hushed voice as the Turtles quickly gathered around to see that the foot led by some woman were taking hostages at a subway platform.

After a short debate on their coarse of action Leonardo placed his hand onto her shoulder " I need you here this time! Keep an eye on the monitors and keep Donnie informed to any changes" he directed her in a gentle tone.

Kayla nodded not questioning his judgment as the foot were heavily armed and her armor wasn't ready for this type of action yet "You got it Leo, You guys be carful out there!" she replied looking over to watch Raphael gear up.

" If Sensei asks, I don't need you to take the fall for us, you got it!" Her boyfriend huffed as he shifted his body anxiously before following his brothers up and out of the Lair to stop the Foot.

Exhaling heavily, Kayla turned to the monitors and began doing a search on the woman's identity. If the Shredder thought having a female leading them gave them some kind of advantage he didn't know how wrong he was. The Turtles also had a female watching their shells who didn't look a hell of a lot like some Villain's fangirl who probably couldn't fight for shit if she depended on that pistol she was currently waving about. Shaking her head Kayla smirked when the woman started freaking out as the stations lights went out and an unseen force started whipping their asses " Booyahh, That's my boys" she whispered excitedly as the lights were restored and the Foot were tied up along the tiled wall.

After everything thing had gone silent on the security feed, Kayla stretched her arms above her head and went off to bed for the night. There was no telling how long they would be out after a fight that went as good as that had, there was no doubt in her mind that they would be too amped to simply head home quietly. Either way the longer they were out the bigger risk they ran in running into their father and right now that was one risk she wanted no part of. Changing into a pair Minion PJs, Kayla climbed into bed with a book on Ancient Japanese warriors she had barrowed from Leonardo and started to read for a while before falling fast asleep on Raphael's side of the bed.

Waking up the next day Kayla climbed out of bed and headed out to fix herself breakfast when movement in the Hashie caught her attention. Shaking her head not at all surprised to see that the Brothers had been busted and sent to face punishment. Making herself a bowl of cereal, she walked out to the TV room and started watching Cartoons while she ate. But after awhile of awkward silence in the lair, she took care of her dishes and got dressed for the day all while fighting the urge to go and find out what the Turtles had done this time.

" Kayla I need you to go to the surface and pick up a extra large extra cheese pizza for me." Splinter requested when she reappeared from her room.

" Let me guess, their not talking so your going after the weakest link?" she guessed while throwing her, now shoulder length, Auburn hair up into a sloppy French braid. Splinter didn't need to answer for her to know she had guessed right " Alright, I know just the place that will get Mikey to break in no time flat" she chuckled excepting the money he had for it. Leaning close she gave the old Rat a quick kiss to the cheek before jogging off to equip herself and head topside.

 ** _" …follow your heart, follow your heart… When the lights go out and your head goes down, you're feeling all alone. When it seems like every way that you turn, there are faces made of stone. It's time to keep believing in what you've always known. I said it's time to keep believing in what you've always known…." ***_**

Walking threw the sewers on her way back with the Pizza, Kayla started to sing a ballad she had overheard Michelangelo singing to himself the night he had found her in the bathroom. She knew that he and Raphael liked Hip-hop music and had tinkered with making a Christmas Album, but this unfinished song had to be her favorite of his so far. It was a song about hope and it came from his heart during one of his lowest moments in his life, that and she would never admit that he had a great singing voice. Making her way threw the fan room entrance Kayla handed the Pizza off to Splinter before going off to her room to see if she could add onto the song.

 ** _"…Follow your heart, Follow your heart, He can try anything to tear us apart, but there's one thing that's still clear: That there's no way that he'll get inside of our hearts, just remember that we're still here. The time has come to change it all, to wash away your fear. We only have to stick together, the good times are so near!..."***_**

" Find the girl, bring her here!"

Splinter's voice rang out threw the Lair catching her attention as she looked up from her notebook as she rested stomach down on her bed. Turning to look at the Hashies direction from within her room, Kayla's eyes narrowed suspiciously not liking the sound of things in there, " What the hell did those four do now?" she asked herself before setting her note book aside and sat upon her bed in frustration. Walking over to where the pads of her Ninja armor lay draped over a chair, alongside her skull formed mask, her fingers brushed over the nick from where the bullet had struck her arm.

" Hey," a familiar husky voice broke the silence, looking over her shoulder she smiled sadly as Raphael walked inside closing the door behind him " We got spotted last night after heading to the roof of a building to ahh settle down after the fight by some chick named April O'Neil. Mikey's new girlfriend apparently" he snorted in amusement as he filled her in. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind " Nice work on the Pizza by the way, had to use his favorite place didn't cha…" he noted dipping his head down to her neck with a knowing smirk.

" I was just the delivery girl on that!" she replied softly leaning back into his plastron, hugging his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound like your thousands of miles away" he asked before guiding her over to the bed where he could sit in order to be on her level as he was ranging on 6foot 5 and she was almost a foot shorter than him.

Kayla shrugged "I just… I never thought that there would be other humans in our lives… We can't trust them not to talk and I'll end up loosing you!" she confessed not knowing how to feel about being around another of her own kind in the safety of their sewer home let alone another female.

Seeing her distress, he pulled Kayla down across his lap and wrapped his arms once again around her " Master knows what he's doing Kayla! If this girl is in danger it's up to us to keep her safe… It's what we do… You know that first hand" he explained nuzzling her cheeks tenderly " So… Until Donnie can locate her and set up a time and place to meet her tonight, I'm all yours!" he whispered thinking that this would be the best way to cheer her up.

Kayla couldn't help but to laugh softly at how sweet he was in trying to cheat her up " All mine?" she inquired wondering just what exactly he was meaning by that.

" What do you think, I mean? The others have gone off to get some sleep and Sensei is watching his shows…" he replied giving her a playful smirk that could have meant any number of possibilities.

" Sleep huh?" she inquired curiously "That sounds like a plan to me… Who knows how long of a night we'll have, ya know" she pointed out logically sounding exactly like Leonardo had only a few minutes back.

Laying his head onto her shoulder in defeat, Raphael grunted pitifully " Sleep… Sure thing. I just need to go for a run first…" he groaned as he tried to move her off of his lap feeling the need to ease the pain coming from his lower plastron. But when she refused to move and adjusted herself so that she was straggling him he narrowed his eyes in annoyance " I ain't playing here Kayla! I gotta take care of something…" he pointed out with pent up sexual frustration.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in against him and kissed his lips slowly " I know what you want, you are a red blooded male after all!" she whispered tenderly against his rough skin as she kissed her way down his neck causing him to tighten his grip on her hips as a faint sound she'd never heard before came from his throat. Giggling a little she kissed him like that again and the sound was louder this time, almost like a churring sound " I think you're liking this a little to much Raphie!" she whispered smirking against his leather like skin. Burring his face into her shoulder he nodded to afraid to speak. "Raph, talk to me baby… I can't read your mind" she asked lovingly sitting up to look his in his beautiful green eyes.

" I … don't want to hurt you! I'm a lot bigger and stronger than any human remember… Giantass motherfucking Mutated Turtle dick…" he paraphrased from their first time together trying to explain to her but had trouble finding the right words.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply" What you are is not Who you are Raphael, And, who you are is the Man I'm in love with!" She spoke confidentiality. Standing up she slowly turned her back to him she lifted up and removed her long sleeved shirt, pants as well as removing her bra and panties to show him how horribly scared her body really was in full light " …and this… This is what I am Raphael. You have never once made me feel like I'm any thing less than who I am Regardless … of this" she spoke up feeling very self-conscious of the nearly mutilating scars she always tried to keep hidden in the light.

Reaching out he pulled her closer to him in order to run his large hand down along her back before turning her around to look her front over, he tried not to let the cigarette burns that covered her belly and thighs bother him before looking up into her brown eyes as if they were having a silent one word conversation `shower!' Standing up from their bed they both quietly headed into the bathroom to` take a shower'.

Standing beneath the running water with both of her hands braced against the wall straining to keep quiet with help of the washcloth she held in her mouth while Raphael knelt down behind her fingering and tongue fucking her entrance in an attempt to stretch her out as much as possible. Reaching down to the slit at the base of his tail he coxed his partially harden length out from hiding before standing up behind her with it in hand. He still held some personal reserves on going threw with this but she had given him her word that she wouldn't look at the `kraken' and would be honest to let him know right away if she was unable to handle it saying that " Even you deserve to be treated no differently than anyone else, as you are excepting of me, I am of you!"

Leaning over her wet back he kissed and nibbled her shoulder "Ready baby, I'll be as gentle as I can" he whispered tenderly and when she leaned her head against his and nodded yes she smiled lovingly before gently and slowly beginning to ease the head inside of her. Unable to keep quiet himself at how indescribable this was feeling to him he unintentionally bit down onto her shoulder, causing her to whimper in pain but gave no hand signal for him to stop as she also was enjoying how good this felt as he filled and stretched her beyond what she thought was possible. Once he had as much in her as he could possibly fit she bucked her hips back signaling him to move already as he stood there motionless. Groaning into her skin as he began to lick the bite mark he had left on her he began to move slowly at first but when he felt how much she was enjoying this as well he began to get a little rougher on her. Taking hold of her hip firmly with one hand he braced the other onto the wall directly beneath her chest and head so as he would be the one to support her entire body as he Mated with her.

When they had finished, Kayla rested limply in his arm while he tucked himself away and then began to tenderly wash her body and especially her sore and tender bottom before shutting the water off. Wrapping her up in a large towel he carried her bridal style back into their bedroom and placed her lovingly back onto it before sliding in behind her. Keeping her held protectively against his plastron with his arms and legs wrapped around her he kissed her temple tenderly as she fell quickly to sleep. Deep in the back of his mind he knew that she would be the only one, his Soulmate.

 _***{'Follow your heart' was sung by Michelangelo during the 'Out of their Shells Tour' live at Radio City Music Hall in the early '90s_


	8. Home Invasion

_(Chapter is fixed, sorry for the confusion)_

That night after the Turtles had gone off to meet up with April O'Neil, Splinter had asked Kayla to sit in meditation with him. For the last few years her only contact with her own kind was restricted to quick trips to the surface as she considered the himself and the Brothers her only true family now. He had no doubt that the thought of another human female coming into her home would trouble her especially if it meant putting their own existence into jeopardy. So when they arrived back with the human named April O'Neil he wasn't surprised at all to see Kayla retreat into a dark the corner of the lair to hide.

For the first hour April was there all went well, Splinter had explained to her of how he and his sons were injected with the mutagen, of how she saved their lives from the fire that destroyed the lab and granting them their freedom. Listening from afar Kayla watched as he then went on to tell of the Turtles childhood beneath the streets, having lived with the four she couldn't help but laugh softly as she could picture how that must have been. But then Splinter went quite a moment and nodded a silent command to Raphael who stood up and walked back to where Kayla stood hidden before continuing on with the conversation with April about Sacks.

Walking over to Kayla he reached out and brushed her cheek tenderly with his thumb " How are ya holdin' up La-la?" He whispered positioning himself so as no one was able to see what he was doing " You're still worried she's put us in danger aren't you" he asked even though he already knew the answer. Kayla nodded silently not hiding the fear in her eyes from him as she silently leaned her head into his hand " Just stick close to me an I'll keep ya safe!" he replied giving her a loving smile as he took her hand into his and quietly led Kayla back to where the others were gathered.

Looking over as Raphael walked back, April blinked as she was shocked to see him holding the hand of a frightened teenaged girl, feeling even more confused Splinter spoke once again "April, this is Kayla. She came to live here among us after my Son rescued her a few years ago from a most terrifying situation and as she had no family above we welcomed her into ours." he explained leaving out the worst of the details as they were to disturbing for polite conversation.

" Hello Kayla, it's nice to meet you" April smiled greeting the scared young woman who seamed to cling tightly to the largest Turtles arm which troubled her greatly.

"Don't take her silence to personally. She won't talk much till she knows you better!" Michelangelo spoke up as Kayla simply waved a silent hello to her " It took her nearly two months before she'd say one word to Leo!" he then pointed out with an amused smirk at his brothers expense which earned him a backhanded swat from said Brother.

" As I was saying April, Eric Sacks is not to be trusted! The Shredder practically raised him in Japan and he will do anything for his master!" Splinter spoke up filling both his son and daughter in on the conversation thus far.

That's when the security alarms went off signaling that someone was close to the Lair. Running over to his desk Donatello called out that the Foot were coming in from both the fan room and behind the weapons wall. As Splinter quickly made his way to the weapons wall the Turtles pulled their weapons readying themselves for a fight. Throwing her fears aside, Kayla reached being Raphael's shell and grabbed the two Kama that he had on him and also stood ready to protect their home as April stood there frozen in fear. Only by the time Splinter could hear something the other side of the wall it was second to late to warn before the wall was suddenly blown wide-open, knocking everyone to the ground in a cloud of and debris.

The Foot Soldiers quickly filled in to the Lair with guns raised as the Turtles started to get to their feet before they began to open fire at them. Donatello was quick to see point out they were firing only tranquillizer darts and not bullets, Leonardo then started barking out commands as he tried to form a plan, Raphael and Michelangelo meanwhile were already trying to shield Kayla and April from the Soldiers. So when Raphael was ordered to take care of the fan room solo and Michelangelo was to get the girls out of there, Kayla disobediently ran off to back Raphael much to the eldest Turtles frustration.

Covering his back fiercely, Kayla fought off a small group of Soldiers that had targeted Raphael from behind until she was knocked out by a hit to the head from a gun butt from behind to get her out of the way. Blocking off a group of attacking Soldiers by pushing the large fan into them when Raphael's eyes went wide as he watched her go down hard. Rushing over to where she lay motionless on the ground completely enraged he used his brute strength to take out a supporting section of tunnel to crush the Foot quickly before driving to the ground covering his Mate protectively with his body. With the wall and ceiling caving in on top of them it had rendered him unconscious as well, neither would know of the horrifying events that unfolded back with the others in the Lair.

After everything had gone quite and she was sure the danger had passed April finally came out from hiding and looked around in horror and shock at the total devastation that the Turtles home had been left in. Three of the Turtles had been taken away in shackles while the fourth was left for dead and there was no sign of the young girl who fought bravely at Raphael's side, that's when she caught sight of Splinter. The old Rat lay pinned underneath a pile of rubble and looked like he was barely alive. Running over to him she started to carefully remove the smaller chunks of cement and rebar from onto of him until there were only large pieces she just wasn't able to move that remained.

Back in the ruins of the fan room, as Kayla slowly began to come to from the hit to the head she had received only to find herself in total darkness and unable to move. Just as she was beginning to fear that she had gone blind and was going to die there completely alone when a hushed fimilur pain filled groan came from right next to her head " Raphie? Baby… you gotta wake up for me… please…" She whispered pleading with him praying that he was alright.

" mhmm" he grumbled in response as he started to come around. Moving his arm a beam of light broke threw the dark shining directly on her dirty face beneath him "Hey Beautiful" he smiled relieved to see she was alive " Let's get the hell out of this!" he suggested before lifting the rubble covering them with his shell while he grunted loudly from just how much his body was hurting. Once he was free to move he kept Kayla from moving until he checked her head for bleeding before he would gently lift her up and clear of the rubble. Seeing that she was unsteady on her feet he picked his Mate protectively in his arms as they slowly made their way up towards the main area of the Lair.

" Sensei …." Kayla shouted in horror being the first of the two to see April struggling to free Splinter.

Raphael's head snapped over into the direction she was looking and set her down before rushing over to him it took little effort for him to throw the heavy chunk of concrete off to the side and free him. " Master, Sensei…" he whispered as tears started to show in his fear filled eyes " Help Kayla, we need to get them to the needle room…" he spoke up urgently looking to April to help the injured younger Woman.

Nodding April hurried over after seeing that the lone Turtle was in over his head as the two remaining members of his family needed his help. Approaching Kayla slowly as she stood leaning heavily against the arch way " Here, Let me help you " She offered softly seeing how confused and upset she was " I'll make everything right again Kayla, I promise you that! We'll save the others somehow…" she added carefully slipping her arm under and around Kayla's back and walked her over to where Raphael was headed with their Master feeling that this was all her fault.

Once Splinter was resting in the needle room and April had gone off to make a call, Raphael took a better look at his Mates head " I'm no Donnie but I think you might have a concussion. I need you to stay here and take care of Sensei" he spoke softly to her feeling that She was needed here to care for his father.

" No way, I'm not trusting her, or who ever else she's getting, with takeing you to save 'our' brothers…" Kayla stated obstinately, crossing her arms over her chest! " I won't be pinched out on this one Raphael! I'll just follow you" she warned causing him to growl in frustration.

" T.. take her with you, Raphael… I'll be alright here!" Splinter spoke in a pained whisper having over heard their conversation " You must reunite the team to defeat Shredder…"

"Yes Master" The lone Turtle grunted in frustration " Gear up then!" he replied not understanding why his Master told him to bring her along he felt that she would only be a distraction with how that hit to the head was effecting her balance.

Hopping off of the counter he set her own Kayla touched his bicep tenderly silently reassuring him that she'll be able to do this before heading off to their room to gear up. Changing into a red tank top she then put on her chest, shoulders and arm pads underneath a black hoodie, along with her spiral tabi boots over her battle torn jeans and pulling on the tactical gloves. She began arming herself with her two Kama, a tanto stuffed into one boot and a med-pack she walked out with her skull mask in hand only to receive a stunned and confused look from April and a sly simi-aroused smirk from Raphael " What?" Kayla spoke up in response to the look on Aprils face while trying to ignore her horney Mate " Are we going to get the guys back or what? Let's mount up!" She spoke up sounding more like a miniature version of Leonardo before leading them out of the Lair and into the tunnels.

" Alright, my friend Vern will give us ride to Sacks estate!" April announced moving up to walk next to Kayla " Can I ask you a question?" Kayla glanced over to the older woman and nodded silently " Are you a Ninja as well ?" she asked wanting to know more about her story and about the skull mask she now had on her head.

" If you want to know if I'm apart of their team then yes! Master taught us to work as one and only by working together will we be able to concur our enemies…Even if that enemy lives inside us" Kayla explained muttering the last part more to herself as she kept her eyes straight a head "But in times like this it doesn't matter who's a human or who's a Turtle, We're a Clan and as a Clan we have to pull together to defeat our enemies" Looking over Kayla reached out and clasped the older woman on the shoulder firmly " All of us!"

April nodded feeling a welcomed since of belonging as Kayla admitted that she considered her apart of their Family " Just one more thing… what's with the mask?" she inquired cautiously.

" It's compensation for being so damn short!" Raphael replied sarcastically walking behind the two women. This was the first time he had ever heard Kayla speak like this to anyone and to hear her explain everything like that he couldn't help but feel proud of the job Leonardo has done in teaching her.

" Blow me Gamera!" Kayla back calling him by the name of the Giant Turtle from the Japanese monster movies while flipping him off resulting in Raphael chuckling hard as he followed behind them " It's to keep my identity hidden as even I have my own enemies among the humans above!" she then explained in away that separates herself from other people, peeking April's curiosity about who she was even more.

 _( Transport to the Sacks Estate)_

Forced to stand bound at the wrists by shackles in the back of a cattle truck, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo felt broken and defeated by their devastating loss to the Foot Soldiers in their own home. Having only heard of the assumption that Raphael was dead, neither of the three remaining Brothers would allow themselves to believe such a thing was true. Their brother just had to be alive he was just too stubborn and hard headed to be taken out so easily as was Kayla and their Father and they were the only hope they had left in escaping.

" Dudes... how cool would it be if they like Ball and chain up Man?" Michelangelo whispered after awhile needing a distraction from the current situation.

" Well at the rate they are going it wouldn't surprise me that they haven't already Mikey!" Donatello replied purposely bumping against his younger brother as a means of reassurance.

" Don't you two have anything better to think about than " their" relationship?" Leonardo asked rolling his eyes already having more than his share of it. It wasn't that he was against it in general and it absolutely wasn't jealousy in his mind, he just wasn't able to figure out what it was that troubled him.

" No!" both younger brothers replied in unison.

Leonardo could only shake his head smiling inwardly for the small break in tension by his two younger brothers and their insatiable curiosity with their brothers relationship, But he feared it wouldn't last for long.

Arriving at their destination the Turtles were once again herded with cattle prods out of the truck and into the stone building of the Sacks estate. One by one each of them were stripped of any remaining weapons and gadgets before being forced into glass cages where different shackles were clamped onto their forearms containing the needle ends of the IVs were to pump fluids in and drain their blood out into large containers. Fighting against their restraints that held them in place, Leonardo managed to draw out the truth of Sacks plan for them and for all of New York City before the security alarms went off signaling they had intruders. Smirking weakly to himself the eldest of the four brothers knew their captors didn't stand a chance against the fury of the storm they were about to face.

 _( News van ride to the Sacks Estate)_

Sitting in the back of the Chanel 6 news van, Kayla was picking at her mask while silently plotting this man named Vern's death as he rambled on and on about meaningless things as if he were trying to impress them. Raphael on the other hand knelt in the middle just behind the two front seats watching out the windshield intently as they drove out of the City and north into the mountains. This was the first time he had left the city in his life and he secretly wanted to see what was out there.

" So, what's the story with Mulan back there?" Vern asked finally taking the topic off of his own life and onto the teenaged girl sitting in the back next to the giant Turtle.

" That's Kayla," April replied turning to look back at the young woman in the back " She's a close personal friend of the Vigilante Turtles," she explained simply to her former coworker before seeing the dangerous look in the eye of the Lone Turtle " let's just leave it at that and worry more about what to do once we reach the Estate!"

The more she observed Raphael's body language and behavior with the teenaged girl the more she began to put things together and conclude that they must be in a relationship together. He was extremely protective of her but also seamed to trust in her ability to handle herself in a fight at the same time. Not to mention she would also catch him looking at her such a way that only someone deeply in love would and for some strange reason their physical differences didn't bother her at all " So… any ideas on what to do once we get there?" April asked the two Ninjas.

" This ones on you, Raphael!" Kayla replied distantly, deferring the roll of leadership to the more battle experienced Turtle.

Looking down to his mate he could see that she mentally prepping herself for the fight to come " We get in there, bust 'em out and stop the Shredder!" was all Raphael would say on the subject as he placed his hand reassuringly onto Kayla's shoulder.

" Great plan, Short and to the point!" Vern replied sarcastically as the gates of the Estate came into view.

" Ram the Gate!" Raphael ordered him while he motioned for Kayla to move in front of him when Vern began to protest against it " I said Ram the Gate!" the hot tempered Turtle barked the command again in such a fierce tone that it caused the two humans in the front of the van to jump. Holding his Mate firmly against him he prepared to shield her from the vans impending impact.

Sounds of gun shots and bullets hitting the van and shattering the windshield started immediately after the first impact and had all three of the humans ducking for cover as Raphael did his best in shielding Kayla. After Vern busted threw a second door with the van and backed it out Raphael busted threw the side of the van and took out the Soldier firing at close range. Collecting the weapons of the three missing Turtles Kayla quickly handed them back to the lone Turtle before pulling her mask down and hood up and following him into the Estate with her duel kami in hand as both April and Vern followed a safe distance behind.

Busting his way threw taking out any and all Soldiers he came upon like a wrecking ball on a mission, Raphael was only stopped in his tracks by the sight in front of him " Leo..." he called out in a panicked voice as Kayla jogged up beside him as he pounded on his brothers cage as he tried to bust him free.

Kayla's eyes automatically shot over to her very Best Friend and Brother "Mikey… Mikey Look at me... You gotta wake up Buddy please!" she called out threw the mask as she rushed over to his cage slapping the glass to get him to look at her.

" Bout time you got here Skeletor!" the youngest Turtle managed to smile as he struggled to look at her.

" Raphael" An ominous voice called out drawing their attention as both The Shredder and Karai walked into the room " The forth cage is Yours!"

Before she could stop him Raphael had already locked himself in battle with the Shredder while his young female student took a few steps towards her. " You will not live to save them… You foolish Freak lover!" Kari spoke taunting her opponent confidently pulling her Katana and took her stance readying herself for what felt like an easy win against this small oddly dressed masked opponent before her.

Keeping her silence, Kayla cocked her head to the side before taunting her opponent purposely by throwing up both middle fingers just to piss Kari off enough making any attack sloppy and easily deflected as she also took her stance to fight.

" haha, You tell the bitch Skeletor" Mikey chuckled weakly knowing better than to use her name while that mask was covering her face. Kayla refrained from attacking the now furious woman back but began luring Karai away from the Turtles cages to give April a chance to get closer to them.

Watching from within his cage, a faint smile crossed Leonardo's lips as he watched his once Student draw her opponent away giving April a chance to get them out. It didn't escape his attention that there was something off about how Kayla was fighting, she seamed slower and off balance to him making him think that she must have been injured back at their Lair home. But none the less she deflected and baited Kari expertly while Donatello instructed April on what to do while Raphael's fight below them sounded more and more like their brother was at the Losing end.

Finally bursting free from their cages high on adrenaline the three Turtles all geared back up and ran to Raphael's side after the Shredder had left him for dead after nearly crushing his shell. Helping their brother to his feet they filled him in on Sacks plan and were about to leave when they realized that Kayla still had her hands full above.

Watching what seamed like a losing fight as Karai had their masked Kayla bent backwards over the railing , " La-la, No…" Raphael was about to jump up to help her when Leonardo placed his hand onto his brothers shoulder, earning him a pissed and worried look.

" Hey quit playing around we gotta go!" Leonardo called out knowing his former student enough to know exactly what she was doing. Giving a firm nod to him from her currently upside down angle Leonardo couldn't resist his smile as he watched Kayla head-but Karai full force, forcing the woman to back off. Once free she hit Shredder's student hard with a spinning round house kick to the head that knocked Karai to the ground enabling Kayla to fall backwards over the railing with her arms crossed over her chest. Moving swiftly Leonardo ran forward and jumped in time to catch his former student mid-air before tucking around her as he landed in a forward roll.

" Took you long enough!" she replied looking up at Leonardo who just shook his head and stood up with her.

" Come on smartass, we gotta get outta here!" He replied messing up her covered Auburn hair playfully as the other three caught up to them. Taking formation around Kayla protectively they all ran out of there to meet back up with April and the guy she showed up with outside as Shredder's helicopter took off for New York City.

Donatello automatically began scanning and calculating how long it would take their enemy to reach the City before Leonardo tasked him with finding a way out just as more Soldiers came out and began shooting at them. Forming a shielded wall protecting the three humans it dawned on the Turtles that the bullets were just bouncing off from their Shells and hitting their attackers. Smirking at this Leonardo quickly formed a plan to get them to the closest Rig and get them out of there " Can you drive that truck?" he asked the man next to April who nodded he could "Good we go on Raph! You stick to Donnie" he ordered the group looking at Kayla before breaking into action.

Breaking off first Raphael attacked the Soldiers distracting them to give the others time to run followed by Leonardo, Michelangelo shielded April and Vern on their run to the cab of the Simi while Donatello and Kayla covered their backs. Once they had climbed into the cab with Michelangelo on the roof of the trailer Leonardo hoisted Kayla up to Raphael, as he was the first to climb in the back, before he and Donatello climbed as well. After Raphael once again hollered at Vern to drive, they were off out of the compound and on the way back to New York City.


	9. Hell have no fury

" Where we going Donnie?" Leonardo asked as he and Donatello stood closer to the open back of the trailer they were hitching a ride home in. Raphael and Kayla were further back inside as he tended to the cuts she sustained in the fight with Kari along with the cut just bellow the hairline on her forehead from the force she used in her head butt. As much as he hated seeing her hurt, he was once again proud of her, if it wasn't her April wouldn't have been able to save his brothers.

" Hey Kayla, " Leonardo called back to her getting both of their attentions " Good job back there, next time leave the sarcasm and clowning around to the professionals" he called back playfully as Raphael dipped his head and chuckled softly having already thought of that himself.

The next thing any of them knew the truck turned to the right sharply sending the four inside the trailer flying into the left side seconds before an explosion from underneath lifted it off the road causing it to only slam back down again. The momentum then forced it to skid violently the road to the right sending Leonardo flying out the door but in the brief time all went still Kayla tried to reach for Raphael's hand worried more about him after a stacked set of crates knocked his head hard against the trailer wall that the second knock to the head she had just sustained.

" Kayla don't move! " Donatello cried out having witnessed her flying up and against the upper part of the wall. Only once the truck began to settle on the edge of the steep drop off he scrambled for the back of the trailer and caught her right as she began to slide towards the door. Lowering his optical device he tried to assess her level of head injury when Raphael came too.

" Donnie …" he called urgently also pulling himself over when he seen his brother checking Kayla out

" Relax Raph she's fine!" His Brother reassured him while handing her over " Leo, move! " Donatello shouted as the truck began to slide down the seep mountain.

Pulling Kayla up with he stood, Raphael hooked his one arm around her keeping her tight to his side as he held onto the barrels in front of them. If this wasn't bad enough his older and younger brothers were outside of the trailer " How far off course are we Donnie?"

" Actually we're on a bit of a short cut, but we gotta keep going down, straight down!" he explained holding onto his brothers shell to keep himself in place.

" You gotta be kidding me!" Kayla chimed in when she pointed out at Leonardo sliding down the mountain on his shell.

" Guy's, Leo's in trouble" Michelangelo hollered out from the roof at the same time.

"My Shells cracked! Just tape me up" Raphael began to say to Donatello when Kayla slipped out from underneath his arm and ran towards the door and dove out before they could stop her.

Twisting midair to land more on Leonardo's right side before pulling herself up onto his Plastron. Holding firmly onto his shoulder strap with her left hand she struggled to free him from the electrified grappling hook when Donatello landed next to them and pulled it free " Steer him down, I'll get the truck!" he instructed her with a look that informed her he wasn't happy about her jumping out of the truck.

Nodding her head Kayla turned onto her back and started riding Leonardo down the hill like a Skeleton slider in the Winter Olympics. Using her body weight and holding onto his belt firmly she steered him clear of trees and rocks while Donatello took out the truck with his bo. When He caught up with them He was hit with another line and called out for help. She watched as Michelangelo came flying over them on his rocket board and landing onto the truck to take over steering with Raphael jumping in to take out the gunman right behind him. Kayla helped to free Donatello as they continued down the mountain.

" Next time we go sledding Donnie, let's do it without the Foot Clan on our asses!" Kayla spoke up while they tried to wake Leonardo up together as an avalanche started and took out the truck Raphael and Michelangelo had been riding on.

Watching how wildly the Simi-truck was now going above them, as Raphael and Donatello bickered, she was glad she had jumped out when she did as Michelangelo came over to help with Leonardo. But when he came too, he caught onto to what Donatello was saying about the cliff Leonardo quickly handed her over on to the youngest brothers plastron while he got a boost from Raphael to the top of the truck in order to get to the cab quicker.

" You having fun over there?" Raphael asked simply in her direction with a tone that also informed her of his disappointment before going off to the side and take out the last truck that had Kari in it as gunner after hitting the eldest Turtle again with the line.

Lowering her head in shame while riding on top of Michelangelo down the mountain, Kayla was beginning to have her doubts about her place in the team. What she wasn't expecting was to be tossed over to the side without warning into the snow before getting snatched up by Raphael who laid her on his plastron in order to steer himself with his sais, Michelangelo meanwhile went to go help Leonardo who had his arms full with April and Vern.

" You gonna answer my question or not?" Raphael asked Kayla in a much softer tone but she only gripped onto his shoulder strap tightly with one hand as she curled up on her side with her head tucked up beneath his on his plastron. Now that they weren't being attacked he was able to enjoy the brief quiet moment with her as they finished the slide to the cliff before he had to get up and pull Leonardo, April and Vern back up from where they hung off the cliff side.

With April unconscious, she was given to Michelangelo to carry her while they all carefully made their way down the cliff to the maintenance hatch at the bottom. From there they had a two mile trip below ground to the sewer system that would take them into the City.

" Raphael, you take Vern and Mikey will take April for the ride!" Leonardo instructed picking who was best able to carry what human along the fast flowing water rushing threw the pipe " Kayla your with me on this" he added placing a gentle hand over her shoulders as the others followed Donatello into the sewers.

Picking her up into his arms Leonardo hopped down into the rushing water " Thanks for saving my shell back there!" he spoke moving his head closer to hers as he adjusted her in his arms "I guess that's two I owe ya!" he added letting her know how thankful he was for her help as they caught up with the others.

With Donatello's navigation they were able to make it into New York City and then directly into the ventilation shaft that led into the lower lever parking garage of Sacks Tower.

" Alright, we'll head to the elevators and head up to the roof" Leonardo began giving out commands " You guys get out of here and get to a safe distance!" he then directed the three humans of the group who were the most at risk from Shredders plan.

" No way Leo, we fight together!" Kayla protested first to the plan.

" No, no… we can go find Sacks and get our hands on the Mutagen, as a contingency plan!" April spoke up backing the young woman.

" Alright, but if we don't make it, get the mutagen to Splinter, it may save his life!" Leonardo replied giving Kayla a look making it an order .

" Thanks for the vote of confidence" Raphael spoke up sarcastically to April and Vern before stepping back and motioned for Kayla to come over "They'll need you to have their back on this La-la!" he replied in a hushed voice unable to say any form of good-bye to her.

Reaching up she took hold of his plastron and pulled him down kissing him forcefully for the first time in front of the others " You go and Kick his ass, then you to come back to me, that's an Order Raphael!" She growled fighting her own emotions to keep her mind on the job at hand.

The two humans and three other Turtles all momentarily stood in shock when they watched Raphael smirk then kiss her back before they all started off for the elevators, save for Michelangelo. Jogging over Donatello grabbed hold of the youngest Turtle and pulled him along as he was trying to top the resident couples good-bye with one of his own to April. " Aww come on Donnie, Raph got to kiss his Girl good bye…" he protested as they ran out of sight.

" What, can't a girl boss her Boyfriend around before sending him off to his death?" Kayla called out to the two stunned humans " Let's go…" She ordered before leading them off to find Eric Sacks.

Making their way up to the 36th floor of Sacks Tower, Vern took the lead with April right behind him and Kayla covering their backs they soon found the lab with Sacks alone inside. Before they could even make it into the same section as him gun shots rang out unexpectedly and Sacks started giving them, mostly April, the typical bad guy speech which Kayla found highly annoying. Looking around the room Vern spotted the Halon system switch on the far wall and formed a plan that sounded like would work.

April stayed in place to draw Sacks attention while Kayla and Vern went around threw another door to flank him. Taking a microscope into his hands, Vern shouted drawing Sacks attention giving April time to trip the Halon system but ended up taking a bullet to the shoulder. Kayla, using her stealth, was able to sneak around behind him but was almost shot point blank in the face until Vern came over and hit Sacks hard over the head with the microscope knocking him out cold.

" There's the ooze, April help me with this" Kayla spoke up moving over to the machine that was converting it from the Turtles blood.

" What do you need?" April asked rushing to her side.

" I'll need a second container of this stuff as a backup, the guys are gonna need help up there, if they like it or not, with The Shredder and this ooze is the ideal bait." Kayla explained to the older woman. Nodding they managed to split the container with April taking larger one as the distraction and Kayla holding onto the backup vile before running off to help the Turtles.

 _( Meanwhile on the roof_ )

Battling with everything they had in them the Turtles learned the hard way that individual attacks wasn't the going to be enough to stop this strong of an opponent and that it would only take them fighting as one to defeat him. After the Turtles managed to stop the toxin but now faced with a larger problems as the structural integrity of the spire had been severely compromised by the Shredder's attacks. With the Turtles staining to keep it from falling and the Shredder resuming his physical attacks it was beginning to look bad for the Turtles.

" Shredder" April Screamed out holding the container of Mutagen over her head " This is all there is!" She taunted him bravely, drawing his attention away from the Turtles.

"Stupid girl" The Shredder replied being drawn away from the Turtles as planned only she wasn't counting on him charging after her knocking her clear off the building to grab the ooze. Standing just bellow on the steal scaffolding, Kayla looked on in horror as April fell in a free fall with the Shredder and the spire. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to reach the falling spire, Kayla launched herself off the building in a direct angle that brought her right into contact with her new friend with the force that took them both in contact with the steal structure.

" Use me to climb up, hurry" Kayla ordered her, offering her own body up as a means for April to climb up onto the structure. Once she was safe Kayla was just starting to swing herself to bring her legs up when the Shredder launched one of his blades at her. Screaming in pain as it sliced threw her right side, Kayla couldn't keep her grip and began falling to her death.

" Kayla…. No…" A chorus of male voices screamed above her seconds before a large three fingered hand caught her wrist firmly stopping her free fall.

" I gotcha Baby! I gotcha" Raphael spoke up reassuringly to her and when she looked up Kayla was relieved to see a chain of Turtles dangling from the spire.

Then as the Shredder once again tried to throw his blades at the Turtles, Michelangelo was able to knock one back into the gap of his armor.

" Swing her towards him!" April called out getting an idea on how to deal with their opponent.

Holding her bleeding side with her free hand Kayla caught on " Do it Babe! Now" she hollered out tightening her grip on his wrist. Nodding his head with a strained grunt. Raphael hauled his Mate back before swinging her forward with enough force that she was able to kick the Shredder so hard that he lost his grip on the spire and plummeted to the streets bellow.

As the spire was hung up onto another building, each of the Turtles were pulled up onto the now stalled spire. Raphael kept Kayla close on the steal structure when it continued it's fall to earth not thinking the wound on her side was that bad after all she had gone threw worse that day and came out alright. One by one each of the Turtles got what would be their last thoughts off their chests until they ended up on the ground in one piece with Raphael's heartfelt speech temporarily taking all their minds off the fall and more on what else he was going to say.

" Are you crying?" Michelangelo asked once they landed safely on the ground.

" No Ding-dong, I just got dust in my eye!" Raphael fibbed hiding the truth already having embarrassed himself as is.

 _( Sewers post battle_ )

Walking threw the sewers towards the lair all four Turtles were exhausted and beat as the adrenaline rush from battle began to subside. Each were examining their own wounds when a thought had finally dawned on Donatello " Ahh guys, the Shredder had the mutagen on him when he fell!" he spoke up in near panic as they headed back to the Lair.

" Shit… And there's no way we could get April to go back in there either" Leonardo swore feeling totally pissed off with himself.

" You mean he had A container on him Guys.." Kayla painted hard stopping to lean against the sewer wall clutching her side tightly with her left hand, reaching in threw the neck of her hoodie she pulled out the vile she had been holding in the front of her bra. " We made a backup vile just in case!" she smiled weakly.

" Are you okay? " Leonardo asked as he walked quickly back to her side. Noticing how pale she was looking and the drying crusts of blood in between her fingers his eyes went wide in horror. Taking the vile from her hand and passing it off to Donatello, he then gingerly removed her hand to take a look at her side " No, you're not!" He gasped upon seeing the severity of the gash to her side.

" Raph, Donnie… you take Kayla back to the lair, Mikey your with me… We gotta make sure the sewers is safe!" Leonardo quickly barked out orders to his brothers before taking off on a dead run for their home with the youngest brother.

Sweeping his Mate up into his arms, Raphael went as fast as he could manage without causing her to much pain back to the lair. With Donatello keeping his hand firmly on her side, he took over applying pressure to the wound while he began to monitor her vitals cautiously wishing he hadn't of lost his med-pack back on the mountain. Kayla had done so much more than any of them had ever expected of her being capable of in the last twelve hours to save not only their lives but the City's as well and they all felt indebted to her.

Upon arrival at their lair, they had found the needle room cleaned and prepared for both their Master and Kayla by their two brothers. Placing her gingerly onto the second bed that was set up, Raphael took over applying pressure onto her side while Donatello quickly set to work cutting away her black hoodie and the chest and arm pads she had on before looking nervously at the blood soaked red tank top Kayla had been wearing underneath " I ahh, I'll need to ahh"

" Just cut her damn shirt open Donnie, there just tits for fucksakes" Raphael shouted crudely as his nerves were frayed to the point of breaking under the stress from watching his mate fading away fast right before him " Don't you fucking give up on me now, Not when 'We' just ..." he cried out to her

"Here, you and Mikey take care of Dad and just tell me what to do Donnie!" Leonardo replied taking the scissors from his brother's shaking hand and started cutting away at her shirt " We won't let her die Raph! You have my word!" he spoke softly as he started ripping open packets of gauze and quickly covered the gash with them in place of her shirt and hoodie.

" How's her pulse Leo?" Donatello called out with his back turned to work on Splinter.

" Weak but still going," Leonardo replied placing a green finger onto her neck.

" Can you tell me how deep the wound is?"

Lifting the gauze up he took a good look " Maybe a quarter inch at the most, the bleeding has started to ease up too" he replied replacing the cause under Raphael's hands.

Donatello let out a sigh of relief " That's good! It means It can be easily stapled shut" he called out " IV is in and I'm just injecting the mutagen now" he spoke up informing the older brothers of Splinters condition so far.

" Hey Mikey" Raphael called out in a more calmer voice " Look in our bedroom and see if you can find a large clean towel for me, hurry!" he requested wanting to cover her breasts up in order for Donatello to take over and close the gash on her side " I figured it can be used to cover her up a bit" he then explained.

" Good idea.." Leonardo replied with a slight blushing to his cheeks having not fully realized how exposed Kayla's chest really was before turning away.

Standing purposely to block his baby brothers view, Leonardo excepted the towel and handed it back to Raphael who then tucked it around her further avoiding any more of his brothers from seeing her bare chest. Once that was done Donatello felt more comfortable to be near her and quickly started cleaning the wound and applying the staples needed to close the gash inflicted by the Shredder's blade. After giving both Kayla and Splinter injections of antibiotics and painkillers, the four brothers all collapsed to the floor exhaustedly, none could bring themselves to leave the needle room at that moment.

Hours had gone by when Splinter began to wake to the soft sounds of snoring from across the room. Turning his head slowly his guard eyes landed upon his second eldest son sitting on the floor with his head resting upon his knees sound asleep. There was also the faint smell of old blood coming from next to him but when he craned his neck a bit more his heart nearly stopped " Oh no…" he exhaled sadly upon seeing a motionless Kayla laying on a makeshift bed with IVs running into her and a computer fixed up monitoring her heart beat.

" Raf…Raphael…" Splinter called out exhaustedly to his son.

Snapping his head up at the sound of his name, he was pleasantly surprised to see his Father awake " Sensei.." he gasped jumping to his feet and rushing to his side " I'm.. I'm here" he whispered reassuringly to him. When his Master tried to point into Kayla's direction Raphael's eyes dropped heartbroken " She was hurt badly in the fight with the Shredder, Master, Her body took such a beating yesterday that she still hasn't woken up yet" he explained with a hit of pride overpowering his heartbreak.

"Kayla is to stubborn to let this keep her down for long!" Splinter reassured him as he reached up to wipe the tears from his sons cheek giving him a knowing smile that received a soft chuckle from Raphael.


	10. runaway ninja

( _**late Spring 2014 )**_

( Turtle's age 17-Kayla 17)

 _( Flash back: City Courthouse one month post Shredder )_

 _Judge – " Miss O'Neil you do understand that Kayla has been labeled a missing child for the last three years to which her former legal guardian stated that she was a troubled youth who was prostituting herself for drugs and had a long history of self-destructive behavior "_

 _April – " Yes, I am fully aware of her history with CPS and I have also submitted the Investigation report by the City's SVU unit as well. I truly believe the system had failed her by having her placed with a three time Convicted Rapist and Felon as a small child. I am more than capable of caring for her needs medically and financially and already have privet tutoring lined up for her so that she may once again start school"_

 _Judge- " I have read the report and have spoken with the DA. We also believe that the system had failed her in that respect. I am pleased to see that you have done everything required by Law and more in regards of your wishing to care her… I am here by granting your emergency guardianship request along with her request for the change in last name. Congratulations Miss O'Neil and Miss O'Neil. Kayla, I am pleased to have heard that you had chosen a life dedicated to Martial Arts for the last Three years instead the poorer options other young adults in your place had chosen. Keep up with your Art and I hope to one day see you win a tournament. Court is dismissed!"_

 _( end )_

" Kayla O'Neil… is your work done?" April called out sternly from where she sat talking with Splinter at the kitchen table when she caught her new 'sister' try to sneak out of her home beneath the city with Donatello as they were about to head out on a trip to the scrapyard over in Queens. Even though she had legal custody of the young woman she let Kayla to continue to live below the streets with her Clan along as she kept up with her school work and also made sure make to "sister time" above with her.

" Don't worry April consider this a field trip for Shop class! " Donatello called out as they hopped into the front of the `Party Wagon'.

" Not to mention Divers ED" Kayla called out excitedly from the passenger seat. Thanks to some beauty tips from April on what she could use in making most of her scarring fade, Kayla had almost stopped obsessing over keeping her body hidden in fear of people staring at her scars.

With all but the kunai shaped bullet wound burn, the large bite mark on her shoulder and a few others that she wore as badges of honor, the rest were now were faded to a point that she was able to dress more like how she had always wished she could like a normal Teenager. Her look had been altered slightly but only in a way that it gave her self-esteem a positive boost, her once Auburn hair was now Black with bright Red, Blue, Orange and Purple highlights, her hoodies were now worn only around her waist instead of covering up the tank tops she loved to waire, loose-fitting black cargo pants that sat low on her hips with her new folding Kamas placed into sheathes attached to her green Obi much like that of Raphael now had on his white Obi (both wore the obi for the meaning of the color and not for any type of ranking). But for all of the new changes somethings remained the same like her black Tabi boots that she wore almost constantly, the two toes closely resembled that of the Raphael's own feet to disguise her tracks, and the metal in which all her large and small weapons contained that was nearly unreadable by everyday metal detectors.

Then there were the unseen changes, her PSTD was now giving her night terrors that made sleeping difficult for her some nights, blackouts were becoming more frequent and sometimes result in unintentional injuries to herself or others she would wake to with very little or zero memory of. She unfortunately was still considered the most mentally unstable one of the Five Students. Splinter has even considering sending her off with his eldest to teach her about Bushido and the discipline of meditation that Leonardo had taken to studying some years ago and was now quite accomplished in.

Looking over at his sister as they drove threw the Donatello could tell something was bothering her " Earth to Kayla… are you with me hear on our home planet?" he spoke up snapping his fingers next to her face as she started aimlessly out the side window.

" Huh, yeah I'm here Donnie. I was just thinking about what Father told me at our last session that's all" she replied honestly giving him a forced weak smile.

Nodding his head he turned off the radio to give her most of his attention " So, spill me out the details Sis! How can I help?" he replied feeling almost like he's responsible for her when ever April wasn't around as he was her Tutor now.

Sighing heavily she shook her head no " I doubt you can even if you could help me… Sensei's thinking of sending me off for me to train my mind with some complicated meditation crap because of my ' dangerous' blackouts…" she explained sadly.

" Ahh, This is about that black eye you gave Leo huh…" he inquired to which she nodded yes " Leo admitted he was wrong in how he handled that epic panic attack you were having that night! But I do think I can help you since I'm a Turtle of Science after all" he replied giving her a heartfelt offer of help " You know I can get my hands on anything and besides April already gave me her legal consent to help you medically" he went on giving her a cheshire grin.

" Already, I give… What has Dr. Jekyll been working on now?" she chuckled excepting his offer of help finally, swearing that he was almost jumping out of his Shell with excitement.

" Well… as that police report stated that you were a ward of the state since birth due to your mother having you three months earlier cause she was hooked on some very dangerous drugs! I got thinking about how that in it's self would have effected you in the long term and I found out some rather interesting things when I went back and reexamined the past tests I had run on you checking on how underground life was effecting you…"

"Donnie, less rambling please" She chuckled as he paused to catch his breath.

" Oh yeah, sorry… Well as I was saying your body did experience an abnormal mutations on the genetic level from the pore Health environment you were in during your early stages of development. But I think I know a way I can fix that.." he went on to explain until his body language informed her that what ever it is he found wasn't anything the others would approve of.

Reaching over she placed a reassuring hand onto his closest shoulder " I'm game Donnie, what did you come up with?" she asked this time being the one offering her total attention no matter what it was.

" I think I can synthesis the mutagen in my blood to cure you on a genetic level thus healing you in a way that will not only aide in your natural ability to heal but possibly fix the damage done to your brain that's causing you the most trouble…" he went on to explain almost struggling to sound as if he knew exactly what he was saying.

" You're not 100% sure on how exactly it will effect me since it changed all of you into larger human like version of what you were born as!" She responded taking a wild guess to which he nodded a silent yes " Well, when do we get started Dr. Frankenstein? Igore is ready and willing to get this puppy going" She replied already have the utmost trust in anything he sets his mind on.

" There's just one thing Kayla. You may quite possibly stay the same on the outside but there's no telling how it will change you internally with our Turtle DNA…" He added cautiously.

" I kind of figured that already Donnie… I may have snuck a files out of the box of stuff that belonged to ahh April's dad…" Kayla's confessed feeling like a dick for betraying her newly appointed guardian like this.

" Kayla… I have to tell her what you did, that was extremely irresponsible of you " Donatello exhaled heavily before hitting a button to make a call " Hey, yeah she just confessed, I don't know maybe cause she wanted to see us as babies... your welcome April, any time" Kayla's eyes went wide with rage and betrayal as she watched him call April right in front of her like that and before he even knew what was happening Kayla unfastened her seatbelt and jumped out of the van at the next traffic light. Not seeing what way she had gone he went to check the GPS he had on her cell phone only to realize that she had left it behind in the seat she was in " Damn it…. Smooth, Donnie really smooth…" yelled at himself as he turned a corner to go round the block in order to find her but after an hour of just driving around he knew she didn't want to be found.

When the van pulled in to the lair and only an angry and upset Donatello got out of it April clasped her hands over her mouth and rush over " What happened out there where's Kayla, Donnie?" she asked fighting like hell to keep from panicking thinking they ran into trouble as the others made their way over all asking the same thing.

" She took off on me after I made that call to you, I didn't give her a chance to explain then I got caught up in traffic and looked away for only a second! I'm…I'm so sorry April…" he explained in full honesty feeling like he had just let her down in the worst possible way.

" Shit… I knew this was gonna happen!" Leonardo spoke up accusingly now furious with his sister " This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't of…" He turned in order to lay the blame on Raphael but couldn't go threw with it…." What am I saying, this is my fault for suggesting she get sent off so I can teach her a few thing with meditation where we wouldn't have any interruptions!" he confessed heavily before walking away from the other's.

" There's no way we can know it that is true…" Splinter began to say until Donatello cleared his throat.

" Forgive my saying this but that is a big part of it Master! She was just telling me about how you thought sending her away would be the best option for her… she didn't say it but even Mikey could tell that she is feeling a huge level of betrayal and heartbreak after her whole world just took another bigass 180 on her!" He explained stepping up into Kayla's defense. "…She called you Father instead of Dad, Sensei! I mean Mikey is practically her evil twin with half the stuff they do together, she looks to me to make things better and for an equal in conversion on science and technology and stuff, Raph's her life Mate, But Leo… Leo has to be the one of us she looks up to the most…" he continued on touching each of their shoulders as he spoke but his hand lingered on his older brothers " She has always feared rejection from us, ever since day one. We weren't the Freaks we consider ourselves to be in the human world to her… She considered herself the Freak and us to be Normal! Her true problem has nothing to do with her mental instability… or the Genetic mutations I found in her DNA because she was born a Damn Crack Baby! The problem is pure insecure terror that she is no longer a welcomed member of this family because of everything she had to go through in the process for April to become her legal guardian…"

" Donnie's right, things have been far from normal since our fight, against The Shredder and Sacks… Hell even I have my share of nightmares from being held in that Cage and Mikey does as well!" Leonardo spoke up in support of his little brother.

" So how do we find her guys?" April spoke up bringing them all back to the fact Kayla was out there on her own and scared out of her mind.

Looking around he started forming a plan " Since it's still early, Donnie and I will go check out her last known location in the Van, April you can check any of the places you two normally hang out at together… " he began handing out jobs when their father cleared his throat loudly taking over on this

" I will go up with Donatello… You three will check all of the places bellow that any of you had ever known her to be… most importantly our old home!" He directed his sons before turning to April with a pleading look in his eyes.

" I'll stay here and wait for her! Good luck out there" April spoke up understanding the silent request she was being asked.

" Alright, you heard Dad… Let's gear up!" Leonardo spoke up placing an understanding hand onto his father's shoulder. Kayla was just as much his child as they were and they needed to work as a family in order to fix this mess.

( _Queensboro bridge 10 pm_ )

After hiding away in a most of the day in a small park in Queens feeling lost and betrayed by the only ones she had let herself believe loved her and considered them her family. Kayla pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up covering her hair as she headed back to Manhattan to at least see if she could barrow a few bucks from Vern so she could catch the first bus out of there not caring where she went just as long it was far away from there. Stuffing her hands deep into the pouch pocket and keeping her head down while she made the long trip out in the open along the bridge she could only think about where she could go and what to do to survive when a familiar green Turtle Shell patterned van caught her attention on the side that was heading into Queens. Cursing her luck under her breath she started walking faster until she had began to run as fast as she could to reach the end on the bridge not wanting ' them' to find her. She knew that they would only yell at her and send her away because they were fed up with her mental instabilities and with her in general for all she knew.

Breathing hard with only a short way to go till she was off the bridge the sound of a horn honking urgently came from behind her and was closing in fast. Stopping long enough to look around for a way out but found none Kayla just started running as hard and as fast as she could to get away. She was paying more attention behind her and never seen the large dark shadow running the steal supports above her until she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

" Stop don't come near me!" she shouted crawling back away from the massive Turtle that had landed in her path " Just leave me alone, none of you want me around any more so just go away!" she called out with her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes nearly blinding her.

" What in the hell gave you that idea!" The deep gruff voice spoke up taking a knee next to her " Sensei's worried sick about you and has been out here looking for you all damn day!" he pointed out picking her up with ease and cradled her into his plastron before wiping the tears away.

" They don't want me around anymore… Why else would they send me away when I didn't do anything wrong Raphie?" She sobbed clinging onto his neck tightly as he climbed into the Van that had finally caught up with her.

" If they didn't want you then why are they all sitting in this damn van looking for yer ass, humm?" He asked positioning her on his lap so as she could see better.

Donatello was driving them back to Manhattan with Leonardo in the passenger seat next to him as both Splinter and Michelangelo sat in the two back seats next to her " I… I don't understand… Then why, Donnie snitched on me after getting my hopes up about…" Kayla tried to ask feeling completely confused about everything thing.

Reaching over Splinter placed a gentle hand onto her head " Because even a grumpy old Rat can make mistakes!" he spoke softly to her " Let's get you home before Michelangelo tries to convince us of his starving to death!" He chuckled as said Turtles stomach growled loudly causing her to giggle ever so softly.

" I'm still in trouble aren't I, Dad?" She asked still unable to look up at him as she continued to huddle up into Raphael's plastron as he had his arms wrapped around her lovingly.

" What do ya think?" Her Turtle asked softly as he ducked his head down to look at her better " You did have all of us out looking all over the City for you after you scared the hell out of Sensei, Donnie and April!" he went on to pointed out to his Mate.

" Yeah, I'm boned for the next twenty years to life!" Kayla sighed in defeat allowing herself to relax in his arms.


	11. family night 911

**_( July 2nd 2014)_**

While the Brothers were gathered in the TV area watching a movie that night, Kayla was stuck in with Splinter doing her math homework while he meditated. It was two days before her big 18th birthday and she was still grounded for running away the month before, the only time she was permitted to go to the surface was when April came to get her, she wasn't allowed to watch TV, play video games or do anything fun with the Turtles. When all of her school work was completed for the day she was permitted to train with Leonardo in the tunnels.

" Dad, I just can't figure these last few problems out and I have everything else done... Can I just call it a night please?" She spoke up feeling unable to do any more that night and really just wanted to head to bed early.

Cracking open an eye the old Rat could see how unusually tired she was looking making him wonder if she had come down with something. Reaching out to where she sat close to him he felt her forehead and cheeks " You don't seam to have fever, are you feeling unwell my Daughter?" he inquired softly as he gave her his full attention.

Shrugging indecisively " I don't know Sensei, I just want to go to bed early tonight that's all" she replied with a heavy sigh as his sons were heard laughing across the lair.

" I believe you have learned your lesson about not making an old Rat miss his stories because his only daughter had runaway from home!" he spoke up giving her a loving smile " You may place your school work on Donatello's desk as always, then you may join the others in their movie!"

Looking up, Kayla ended up doing a double take not believing her ears " You mean I'm not grounded anymore?" she asked not knowing what to think but when he chuckled and simply nodded his head yes she couldn't keep from squealing before rushing out to join the others. Making a quick note on what she had trouble with she spotted Donatello's peashooter, smirking devilishly, she snatched it up and ran off to find the perfect vantage point before putting her prank into action.

Climbing up as high as she possibly could while remaining hidden Kayla watched the Brothers, deciding on who would be her first target. Unable to resist it any longer she lined up her shot perfectly before hitting Michelangelo right in the back of the head as he sat on the floor by her boyfriend. Holding a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as he turned and gave Raphael a look before going back to their movie. Lining up her next shot she waited until he was leaning back by her Turtle before hitting Michelangelo in the head again only this time his reaction was priceless.

" Dude not cool Bra…" The Youngest of the four spoke up glaring at the closest brother accusingly when all of the sudden Leonardo got hit right on his beak by a spitball causing him to fall over laughing at how grossed out the Eldest Turtle looked " Dude, now that's funny…"

Standing up quickly Leonardo immediately began looking around the Lair before giving hand signal commands to his brothers before they all got up and split into four directions.

' Shit… got to cocky,' Kayla scolded herself as she tried to figure out what to do now as the game of ' hide and go Ninja' was on, only they were now it and she was screwed. Ducking behind a large pipe as Michelangelo flew by on his rocketboard, she started climbing down as fast as she could to run for cover when Raphael walked over and leaned back against the wall directly below her as he waited with his arms crossed over his chest. ' Fuck!' she mouthed needing another way out but was quickly running out of options.

Keeping herself hidden as best she was able in the section of piping she was in, Raphael's body language started to change. Watching as he took a step forward he yawned and scratched the back of his head only his fingers looked as if he was giving her some kind of signal to stay put. Once Leonardo had walked away from him he did he look up and wink at her before holding out his arms for her to jump down. Moving as silently as possible she eased herself down and fell safely into his awaiting arms.

" Dudes, Raph's cheating again, get 'em!" Michelangelo called out having spotted the catch.

" Run!" Kayla laughed as her boyfriend ran threw the lair moving her onto his Shell with the other three Turtles coming at them from all directions as he carried her out into the tunnels. Even though the rules of their game forbid the " ninja" from teaming up to escape the wrath of the "target", Raphael almost always ended up giving her a hand in the escape from his brothers.

It had been a long time since his girlfriend was able to join in the fun due to her punishment so he took full advantage of it. Taking her around in an indirect circle before heading back in threw an alternate entrance, Raphael snuck Kayla in to where Splinter was meditating in order to ask his father a serious question knowing that the others weren't aloud to come after them in there.

" You have once again broken the rules of the game, Raphael!" the old Rat chuckled as he continued to sit in meditation.

" Ehh, The odds against her sucked anyway, besides its more fun this way!" Raphael chuckled as he and Kayla knelt before him " I ahh wanted to talk to ya about something I had been thinking about Master Splinter! Ya see, I been thinking 'bout maybe taking Kayla on a camping trip for her birthday. April's family has a place up in the North Country she now owns… I figured it would be a good way to just get out and relax…." He spoke up shocking Kayla with his idea for a birthday present for her.

Cracking open an eyes he looked over the serious expression on his sons face and the over whelming look of pure happiness in hers, a loud crash followed by the familiar ' I'm okay!' came from elsewhere in the lair " I believe that is a very reasonable request for her 18th Birthday, I think we all could use a couple days `outside'!" emphasizing last word out of frustration with his hyperactive youngest son.

Raphael's eyes went wide as he couldn't believe his ears " Thank you Sensei," he replied ecstatically as he reached over and placed his hand over top of Kayla's.

" I will speak with April in the morning on this to see what she thinks" Splinter replied ending the conversion with a bow before sending the two off to face the impending doom of others for cheating. Smiling inwardly he was proud at how much his son has matured in his relationship with Kayla. They both were still very young yet and seamed to be a bit `closer' than they led on, but they remained respectful to the others in regards to showing their affection. Not to mention how they both were not afraid to let the other know when they were wrong. There was just one question that he would keep to himself for now; How did they intended on gifting him grandchildren before his days on earth came to an end.

Going back to finish their movie night together, Michelangelo once again sat on the floor but more towards Donatello who sat in one of the two arm chairs with Leonardo. That left Raphael able to stretch-out along the couch with Kayla tight against him with a blanket now covering the pair. Letting their sister pick the next movie they now began watching ` Heavy metal 2000' for the first time, all of them thinking it was a normal animated rated R movie.

( 6 miutes in) " Dude.. he just killed the guy with the jackhammer," Michelangelo piped up inching closer as he really began to get into the movie only to get hushed by his brothers.

( 9 minutes) Raphael snickers whispering softly " Look this guys reminds me of Mikey!" only to get elbowed in the ribs by said turtles best friend " what.."

( 13 minutes) several voiced could be heard clearing their throats while one ended up fighting off the smaller hand that was trying to cover his eyes playfully.

( 16 minutes) " Yup that's Mikey!" , " Hey, Raphie… Kayla…" the youngest pouted at his elder brothers comment to a pain filled grunt was heard from the couch which made him grin " Thanks sis.."

( 25 minutes) " Who's the one that found this movie?" Leonardo asked clearing his throat in an attempt to not sound like he was enjoying as much as he was.

" It was in that box of stuff the girls found at a flea-market!" Donatello pointed out trying to keep his vice from cracking.

( 30 minutes ) " Dudes, does this chick remind you of anyone!" Michelangelo piped up receiving two "mhmm's" and a deep chuckle and a famine giggle in agreement.

One minute later all five burst out in laughter at the next scene.

" Oh my god they fight just like Raph and Mikey" Kayla replied in a fit of roaring laughter.

( 34 minutes ) " DON'T GET ANY IDEA'S DONNIE!" rang threw the lair followed by a louder pain filled moan from a blushing red bandana turtle from a whispered comment about the bars entrance.

38 minutes into the movie and a large sai went flying across the room and into the video player causing the screen to go to static as the lone female launched herself off the couch and ran across the lair without a sound. Each of the turtles looked at each other silently as if asking who was going to be the one to handle the damage control on this. Huffing as he sat up on the couch throwing the blanket off from him, Raphael silently walked over and grabbed his weapon before stalking off as well, "Anyone up for video games we could do multi player…", "I'm in", " count me in too"

 _( else where in the lair_ )

Laying face down on her bed Raphael found his Mate laying silently with her arms crossed beneath her head. Removing his weaponry before going over and taking a seat by her side he started to rub her back tenderly already knowing why she had thrown his sai at the video player a few moments ago. When he heard a soft moan coming from her as she continued facing away from him, he couldn't help but smirk before moving up onto his knees over her thighs to get into a better position to continue the back massage. Putting a little more force into his turn he let his hands slide up underneath the back of her tee shirt where his fingers casually moved down her sides and barely brushed against the sides of her breasts as he lightly pressed his lower plastron against her in slow movements.

" Sounds like you're enjoying this!" he commented leaning over her back and placing his mouth against her ear resulting in a moaning nod " Want me to keep going or no?" he inquired knowing by her sent that she was turned on just as much as he was at that moment.

Lifting her head she pressed up against him so she could have room to roll over beneath him and pulled his head down close to hers " I think you know the answer to that Raphie" she whispered sliding her hands down his side's before rubbing the swelled area of his shorts where his massive tail had slipped Down from where it was tucked now resulting in a deep throated churring.

" God your sent is driving me crazy to the point I don't think I can take you gently if I tried!" he confessed lustfully into her ear while licking her neck.

" How do you want it then Raphie?" she moaned softly while working his shorts open to slide her hand inside where she stroked his tail as if it were a dick just the way he liked it.

" Yeah Raphie, just how " Do" you want it?" The sudden sound of Leonardo's voice froze them in place as they had just been caught in the act for the first time. Neither could move as he walked around to the side of the bed in order to see just how they managed to get past their physical differences. " I knew you two had been doing something like this but I couldn't figure out how as she is so much smaller that you!" he muttered keeping his voice low as he watched them struggle to fix themselves.

" Leo, this isn't… I mean please don't …" Raphael stammered with a look of pure fear in his eyes as he placed himself protectively In front of his mate.

Relaxing his stern face he placed a reassuring hand onto his brothers shoulder " Relax Raph I won't say a thing, though I truly am wondering just how you to manage…" he replied taking a seat next to both of them.

" Well… it ain't easy when I know I can kill her with my own hands if I'm not careful" Raphael admitted still not believing he was about to talk about this with his brother.

" Yeah I figured that much out! So what do you… ya know do to get around it?" Leonardo asked glancing over to his brothers Mate who now had her head tucked away behind his arm.

Exhaling as he thought about how to word this, Raphael adjusted himself in order to let Kayla sit on his lap as sat back on the bed. Rubbing her back soothingly he cleared his throat " I guess we just do a lot of what ya just walked in on, ya know a lot of tuching and kissing. I just mostly give her what she needs then I take off on a run or head to the shower to rub one off!" he confessed bluntly.

Leonardo's eyes went wide not expecting his Rough, hot tempered brother to admit to having such self control like this " So you two don't…" he started to ask but was at a loss for words on how to politely ask about such a private act.

" Fuck, You mean?" Kayla asked seeing how nervous the eldest brother was " We tried it once but I ended up kinda passing out with how…" she couldn't keep from blushing admitting the next part " … his massive size hurts a lot but with how gentle he can force himself to be with me no matter how much it does physically pains him… he just makes it not as scary for me!"

Leonardo couldn't believe what he was hearing " So sex still scares you, is that what your saying Kayla?" he couldn't keep himself from asking as he still didn't know a lot about her past.

" Yeah, it scares me alot, Leo!" she nodded looking away from them both, when Raphael kissed her tenderly she was able to bring herself to tell him " Raphael found me while… that man… had me pinned face down, ripping my back open with the buckle on his belt as he... He was brutally raping me again…" her voice broke at the end before she could finish.

" Again… that's the danger you were in since you were 13? " Leonardo asked not knowing if he could reach out to hug her or not " Now I better understand why Mikey wanted to kick my ass back then… You have to be the strongest person I've ever known Kayla! " he whispered not helping but to reach out and pull her into a near crushing protective hug before letting her go and leaving the room feeling that he had over stayed his welcome after his intrusion.

" I think I need a fucking drink after that!" Kayla replied unexpectedly causing her boyfriend to start laughing harder than he had in weeks.

" Sounds like a plan to me" Raphael chuckled " Wanna sneak out and get some?" he suggested with a wicked grin on his face.

Shaking her head laughing softly she shook her head " Not tonight Babe. But I think you should go for a good run with Leo, I think he could really use a friend right now!" she suggested heavily moving so that she was straddling his legs in order to face him " He may be the eldest of you four and our leader but he's still a confused teenager who just watched his brother messing around and getting his tail stroked off by the only female around!" she pointed out it all out to him bluntly while bonking him on the nose with her finger.

" Well since you put it that way… think we should invite him in on our fun sometime?" he replied lovingly while giving her a pointed look wanting her honest opinion on the idea.

Blushing so hard she thought her face would catch fire she struggled to form words " Just go take him for a run you damn horneyass Turtle!" she ordered him while pushing herself off of his lap forcefully unable to look him in the face with the thoughts he had now put into her head.

Laughing as he got up from the bed and began putting his gear back on he dipped his head down next to hers from behind " That's not a no!" he pointed out kissing her cheek lovingly before heading out to go have a one on one talk with his brother.

" Oh my god he is such a… such a… pervert!" she ranted out of frustration to herself once he was gone when her cell began to ring. Looking at the time and the caller ID she picked it up quickly and headed out to the main area " What trouble are you in now Sis?" she asked putting it on speakerphone.

' Come on I'm not always in a jam when I call at 1am' April replied " But seriously I need a couple talented Ninja's to help me out of a jam!" she confessed with a nervous chuckle.

" Leo and Raph just headed out so it's me, Mikey, Donnie here! What exactly do you need help out of?" Kayla spoke up purposely too draw the remaining Turtles attention to her call.

" I heard a tip at work that some strange things have been found in the investigation into Sacks genetic research and I decided to see if the tip was trustworthy and well... I not only found out it was and well... I'll send Donnie the PDA" she replied causing the three to run over to Donatello's computers.

Typing away at his keyboard the genius intercepted the call and put it threw on his computer "It's Donnie, What do you got for me April?" he spoke up pulling up the file she had just sent from her cell.

" What are we looking at Sis?" Kayla asked not understanding the scientific mumbo jumbo along side Michelangelo.

" It seams as if Sacks was lying about his inability to recreate the mutagen!" Donatello's spoke up as he kept looking threw the file.

" Exactly! And I have reason to believe that there maybe something else hidden back at his estate but I have no way to find out as Eric Sacks was let out on bail about 12 hours ago!" April continued.

" Right, so we gotta head back to that place?" Michelangelo inquired not liking the idea at all as he had enough of it the first time.

Seeing the fear that was in his eyes Kayla formed a plan "No… I think that Donnie, April and I can handle this! I need you got stay here and cover for us until we get back… Please Mikey if you do this for me this once I'll take you to the movies to see any R rated movie you want after I get my over 18 Id!" Kayla pleaded with him knowing that he hated being left out of things but more importantly he was a horrible liar. " Even if you can't hold it in, I just needed till morning then you can fess up and I'll still take you to the movies!" she added on seeing how much better he felt about it.

" Any movie I want?" he asked to which she nodded yes " You gotta deal, Sis!" he agreed with a huge cheesy grin.

" Where do you need us to get you April?" Donatello asked already rushing about to gather up every gadget he could think of that would come in handy.

"I'll text it to Kayla once I get to the streets, see you soon guys!"

With that said and done Kayla ran off to her privet area to gear up as well. April was a reporter and was damn good at her job even though her snooping for details tended to get her in a few tight spots. Rushing out and to where Donatello was awaiting for her in the Party Wagon, Kayla tied her bulletproof Hoodie around her waist, she was geared up like she always was with it on. Hopping in the passenger side she waved goodbye to Michelangelo as they drove out to find April and find out just what Erick Sacks was up to now.


	12. new Tots on the block

**_( Dawn at the Lair )_**

Breathing hard and laughing after their all-night work out, both eldest Turtles walked in only to see Michelangelo being lectured by their father. After a closer inspection of their home and the missing van they both put things together realizing that Donatello and Kayla must have taken off some time during the night. Swallowing their pride as they both were at fault for not being around to stop them they both made their walk of shame over to their father.

" Where have you two been!" The old Rat demanded turning towards his elder sons " Do you two know what time it is?"

" Yes Master, We were out running after an argument we had in front of Kayla and she ordered us to go run it off Master!" Leonardo spoke quickly of their absence to which Raphael confirmed.

" I see, then as your punishment had already been decided, you two have one hour to do what you need before you will meet me in the Dojo!" Splinter replied after hearing and believing their reason " Michelangelo, you may go to bed now. But remember what I said about playing around on your board at four am!" He went on to finish his previous conversation with his youngest son.

" Sensei, what of us not being here to stop them?" Leonardo asked feeling more than a little confused at why nothing was said on it.

" Stopping who... Ahh, Your brother has already explained to me about Kayla and Donatello's absence. They had left to aide April on a story last night and may be gone for some time still" He explained simply before turning and walking away "You two have 50 minutes!" he warned over his shoulder.

Sighing heavily as they looked at the other, both Turtles stood up to clean up and get something to eat before meeting up with their Master in the Dojo.

 ** _( Meanwhile in Upstate NY )_**

Parked outside a small town coffee shop after catching a couple hours of sleep April and Kayla brought breakfast out to the hungry Turtle who was busy on a the small computer that was installed in the back of the van. After picking April up she handed over a thumb drive that she managed to download all of the files she had found on the Sacks genetic testing investigation. The more he read angrier he became, " How the fuck did he think he could just get away with this?" The normally calm level headed Turtle shouted as Kayla climbed in threw the side door.

Moving over to take a closer look she handed him his food " Eat and let me see what you got here!" she replied softly hoping that it would help calm him down. But when she read the notes on one failed test after another the harder she found it to keep calm " That skumsuckingmotherfucker! " she muttered opening a file that was dated two days after the fight at Sacks tower " Is there anything more on this one Donnie?" she inquired wanting to know more about ' Project 1984'

" Not a damn thing Sis! The only way we're going to find anything out is by heading over to his estate and finding that Lab." He stated having already made up his mind on the subject " Once we do I plan on taking a page out of Dr. O'Neils playbook!" he went on to say as he finished his food.

" Sounds good to me!" Kayla replied looking over to April who was purposely occupied at the moment " What do you say Sis? We go in scope the joint out then torch the fucker?" she asked leaning over to see what she was looking at.

" Kayla, you know what this means right?" she asked checking out her email on her laptop with tears in her eyes " This was just sent to me by my contact!"

" Donnie, this shit just got serious! We gotta go now…" Kayla growled sounding very similar to her Mate at that moment.

Standing up and moving back into the drivers seat Donatello looked over at the image on April's computer and a dangerous look shown in his eyes " April, I have our route planed out and we'll need you to stay with the van incase we need a quick get away. Kayla and I will be in and out in no time then we'll head back for the others and regroup! " He replied knowing in his heart this was bigger than what they could handle on their own. Buckling themselves in, he pulled out of the coffee shop and headed north to the Sacks estate.

Picking up her cell Kayla scrolled threw her contacts and made a call as she moved to the far back of the van " I gotta talk to Dad Mikey, now, hurry" she whispered not giving the turtle time to talk _' What is it Kayla, has something happened to..',_ " N..no dad we stopped to sleep, we're on our way now", _' then why are you crying my Daughter?',_ " I gotta ask you a Very important question Dad and I need your honest opinion…. No matter what it is and please don't let the others know yet", _' Yes of course, my Daughter. 'What is it you need to ask me?',_ " How do you feel about my possibly bring home a couple of grandkids?", _' I think you must speak to him before I will give you my answer!'_ ," Yes sir, put him on!", _'What's wrong Baby?'_ , " Raphie… please, oh please don't freak out on this but Donnie and I are on our way to Sacks Estate on a rescue mission…", _' …. It's part of the Job Baby, just be careful!',_ " Thats Not all….", _' …I'm still here Baby..._ ', " ... Sacks got his hands on your brother's blood that was still at his place and used it... We believe he had tried to create more mutant Turtles, baby…", _' Kayla listen to me, keep your head clear and focused like when we went to save our brothers! I know you can do this, you go in and if there is any living you bring them home! Understand me?'_ , " I understand Raphie ", _' I love you Kayla!',_ " I love you too Raphael! Put Dad on please", _' I believe you have my answer, Now go and do what you have to!',_ " Yes Sensei! I will!" hanging up she hugged her phone tightly.

" You Alright back there Sis?" Donatello called out while looking at her threw the rear view mirror after hearing only her end of the conversation.

" Yeah Donnie, I'm good to go now!" Kayla called back as she grabbed her gear bag and started getting ready " Just had to check-in at home to keep Dad from worrying!" she fibbed slightly.

" Good idea! We're almost there, We'll have about a mile of woods to run threw there and back." He informed her letting her fib slide.

 ** _( Back at the Lair)_**

After handing the phone back to his father, Raphael walked off to think after hearing how shaken Kayla sounded. She was never one to beg and plead with him in such a manner before and it was killing him to not be there at her side. If what she said is true and Sacks had used his brothers blood to purposely create more of them, than they had no choice but to save them but if his gut feeling was correct with how upset his mate was then he was about to become a father and that scared him to death. They weren't even 18 yet and they were going to be parents. Taking a seat on the floor in the far end of their home he pulled his knees up and rested his head onto his arms as he couldn't keep from crying.

Michelangelo was just about to go after his brother to find out what was going on and if they were alright out there until Splinter stopped him with a gentle hand before walking over to council his troubled son. Exhaling heavily when he found Raphael crying silently in the dark he made his way over to his side and placed a loving hand onto his head " I too wasn't ready to take on the position of being a single Father to four very active Sons! But as you all grew in size and your individual personalities began to develop I couldn't have felt any more blessed…"

" I'm still practically a kid Sensei, I'm not ready to give everything thing up!" Raphael confessed looking up at his father for help " I don't know what to do…I love Kayla and would do anything for her. I just figured that we'd never have kids cause well, I'm a Turtle…" he explained honestly to him.

Unable to keep from chuckling softly Splinter nodded understandingly "I know how old you both are and what you are my Son, but you are forgetting one most important thing!"

Looking at him in complete confusion he could keep from sounding like his little brother " What's that?"

Looking back over his shoulder the old Rat stepped aside to let both Leonardo and Michelangelo threw to their brother " Us" they spoke in unison as they offered him their support.

"You are not as alone in this as you may think Raphael! Once they return from their mission we will need to be ready for whatever the outcome. Good or bad they will need us!" Splinter spoke up to his three sons who all nodded in agreement. "Now let us await for them in a more agreeable area…" He suggested before leading them into the kitchen to fix them all some tea and of course hot coco for his youngest.

 _ **( Sacks Estate )**_

It was times like this where she was proud of her high-tech brother, Donatello had easily hacked into the security system and not only managed to disabled it and knock out the power, but to use it along with a layout plan of the building to locate the area with the a backup power supply. With that done and both her mask an hoodie on Kayla followed him along onto the grounds and into the building as the Foot Soldiers where no longer on the grounds with The Shredder in custody and Karai in hiding there was only the run of the mill guards to deal with. Slipping into the mansion undetected they worked their way down to another part the basement that was similar to where the Turtles were held only it was walled off floor to ceiling with plastic and lots of equipment inside. Pulling his optical device down he found that there were three adult human sized heat signatures with in and two rather larger than normal reptile signatures.

Using hand signals to communicate Donatello would handle the guard's giving her the opening to get to their real target. They were about to move in when all but one of the humans rushed out and headed up to the ground floor making things even easier. Heading into the plastic lined area a single woman cried out at the site of the 6'7" Turtle that had just barged in followed by the shorter masked figure.

" Y..your one of the three that was here b.. before!" the woman stammered frozen in place in fright " Are you with the reporter at Channel 6?" She then asked giving the two the confirmation April needed.

" What of it? Why should we trust anything you say?" Kayla spoke threw her skull mask as she stepped closer " How are we to know this isn't a fuckin trap?"

Slowly and keeping her hands where they could be seen she eased back the blanket that had been covering two small cages where two infant sized Turtles were huddled together with the sides of the cages separating them "Because I was there when you were brought in by the Soldiers" she replied looking apologetically at Donatello " Please, you must save them before Sacks comes to run the final set of tests on them" she pleaded with a look of pure heartbreaking guilt.

Lifting her mask to be less frightening to the infants Kayla walked over to them "Give my large friend here access to ALL of your files, notes.. everything on what your boss is up to and we have a deal!" Nodding yes she pointed over at the computer so he could get to work downloading "Tell me everything I need to know to care for their diet, special needs everything!" she then asked completely captivated by the small Turtles.

" It's all on the computer, but it's mainly the basic needs that any human infants need really…" the lab technician explained seeing how the young female intruder was looking upon the pair with a gentle and loving expression on her face " I had been calling them "Thing 1 and Thing 2" after the characters from the Cat in the Hat. The pet supplier Sacks used said they were hatched from the same egg about two years ago"

" I got it, let's get the squirts and get the Hell outta here!" Donatello spoke softly shaking Kayla from her almost trance like state with a hand on her shoulder.

" Yeah, lets go… make me a sling so I can carry them in under my hoodie!" Kayla requested before turning to the technician with a cold unfeeling look in her eyes as she pointed her Kama in her face "If I find out you had set us up in anyway, I will find you and kill you with this blade, do we have an understanding!"

" Sacks ordered me to tip off the reporter to lure the Four Turtles here with a trap that was to be set up but I couldn't go threw with it… That's why I sent her the files and pictures… So she could send help for them! He planned on killing the as part of his obsession with you four!" she explained spilling the truth out quickly as she now truly feared for her life.

" Here, lift the hoodie for me" Donatello spoke softly to his sister tying a cloth sling up beneath the sweatshirt as he too gave the woman a threatening look before he forced her away from the cages. Removing the now crying infants one by one from their cages he placed them back together in the sling for the first time in their small mutated lives.

Giving the woman one last glare the larger Turtle guided the human girl out of their as they made their escape but not before she gave the woman a knockout blow with the handle of a Kama.

Waiting impatiently in the van for the two, April prayed that nothing had gone wrong and they would be back at any moment. But when the drivers side and back door opened without warning she jumped and screamed a little having not heard a sound Donatello and Kayla made as the climbed in unannounced. Turning in her seat to look back at her sister she thought she could see a lump moving beneath her Hoodie. "Is that what I think?" She asked as Donatello drove off out of there as fast as he could manage.

Smiling Kayla nodded " We got a set of identical twin boys" she announced happily having already fallen in love with the pair who were content at the moment " Once we know it's clear we gotta get supplies for them… Especially diapers before they decide to pee on me... Or worse!" she said urgently making them all laugh.

Moving into the back April had to get a look after helping Kayla remove her hoodie and mask "Oh my goodness, they are soo adorable! Look how they are hugging each other…" she couldn't help but to point out watching them in the sling "Have you thought of any names yet?" she just had to ask.

"I was thinking of talking with Raphie about that after we get them settled in at home but I'm kinda leaning towards Kirby and Yoshi!" She replied looking down at the pair "There both just so adorable!"

April laughed as she reached down and they each took hold of her finger " They look like they're gonna be a handful too!" she noted watching them but then got serious " Was it a trap?" she asked needing to know.

"It was meant to be, only Sacks didn't count on the lab tech using his orders to use you to lure in the guys as a way to save them instead once she learned that he was planning on killing them as part of his experiment. He's completely batcrap crazy in his obsession with the guys!" Kayla explained keeping her voice in a soft happy voice as to not upset the sleepy twins.

" Once we get back home and tell the other of Sacks plans we'll be ready for what ever he throws our way!" Donatello spoke up, now heading south keeping away from the main roads for now " How we doing back there Mama?"

Kayla couldn't help but to blush at her new nickname "Sound asleep Uncle Donnie, Don't forget we gotta get baby supplies pronto!" she whispered moving up to the passenger seat so he could peak at his two new nephews.

"Yeah, looks like double trouble in there to me too!" he chuckled agreeing with April's earlier comment on the two reaching over he clasped his sister on the shoulder reassuringly "Your doing good so far Sis, when we get back we'll figure out where these little guys will hang out." He replied sounding like he was already at it.

Looking down at how well they were resting in the sling she came up with an idea "They seam to like sleeping together like this and with their little shells still forming I think it would be best if they slept in hammocks, ya know" pulling the sling open she looked them over closely she started to think out loud " I wonder if I was this tiny?"

Glancing over at his sister, her last remark reminded Donatello of the conversion they had before when she tried to runaway. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't making any of it up but never had the chance " Three months early, I'd say you may have been that size, maybe smaller. But these two are about right where they should be according to the data I got back there!"

Moving up so she was squatting between the seats April gazed over her sisters shoulder " I just did a search and found a baby store close by that has lots of preemie and newborn sizes and with how small they are I think we won't be needing accessories for twins just yet." She replied already considering these two tiny Turtles as her nephews and was ready to spoil them "Don't you two worry, Aunty April is gonna spoil you two rotten!" she continued slipping into a bit of baby talk.

 ** _( That night at the Lair)_**

Pacing back and forth between the main room and the drive port, that functions as the garage, Raphael was waiting impatiently for his brother, girlfriend and good friend to return. It had been several hours since Kayla's call and he was beginning to fear that something had happened to them and there was no possible way that he could go out there to help. Both his remaining brothers had tried to help him relax but as the hours went by they could only sit by and watch him helplessly. But when the secret entrance could be heard opening up and the motor of a vehicle pulling in, Raphael's heart about jumped right into this throat when he could only see Donatello in the drivers seat causing him to sink to his knees in despair.

" Donnie what happened where are they?" Leonardo spoke up with his blood pumping and got ready to jump into action to go after them.

Motioning for them all to quite down he quickly waved for them to walk with him into their Masters meditation room where Splinter had been most of the day. Kneeling respectfully to his father and Master he exhaled from holding his breath from excitement "Master, both Kayla and I were right… Sacks was planning on setting a trap for us using what we found as bait and had ordered contact be made threw April, whom by the way I had already taken her home. Sacks is so obsessed with us that once the contract learned of his plan for termination for final testing be done, the contact used that opportunity to get us pull off a rescue instead." Donatello explained wanting them to know of the trap and of Sacks before any of them would be distracted "Yes, Kayla's alright Raph, she had fallen asleep on the way back so I figured I could use this time to fill everyone in" he went on to inform his visibly distressed Brother "I apologize for being longer than planned but I was forced into driving April around so she could do baby shopping all damn day!" he explained nearly collapsing from exhaustion on that bit.

Splinter could only nod in understanding at how stressful that might have been for him "Would you mind telling your Father about his grandchild?" he inquired pointedly at his exhausted son.

Nearly jumping to his feet having momentarily forgotten Donatello waved them over to the van "Children you mean Sensei " he corrected before opening up the side door where Kayla was now awake and trying to sooth two fussy lumps moving about in a sling she now wore "Their identical twin boys, roughly about the size level of a month old human preemie" he explained as he helped his sister out of the van.

"Twins?" all three Turtles replied in unison as they stood there with their mouths gaping open in shock.

Chuckling softly Splinter simply made his way over to his human daughter and peaked inside the sling "Have they been named yet?" he inquired as one took hold of his thumb and held it firmly making him laugh softly.

Looking up at Raphael pleading him with her eyes to come closer she just shook her head no "I was hoping to talk it over with Raphael! But for now we kinda been calling them Kirby and Yoshi.." she replied softly still keeping her eyes on Raphael as he shifted his weight nervously before finally walking closer to her.

All eyes were on him as he cautiously craned his neck over his father's shoulder before his eyes lit up in amazement at what his girlfriend had been holding lovingly in her arms " Were we that small?" he asked completely captivated at how tiny the two mutant infants were.

Now laughing out loudly Splinter nodded " Yes my son, I believe you happened to be the smallest at one point!" he explained making his son blush as one by one the others all walked over to take a look at they two new members to the family.

" Dude, they do look like a Kirby and Yoshi, Raph…" Michelangelo spoke up in awe at the site of his new nephews… " Wow, I never could have guessed that you could be smaller than that!" he added earning his a playful headlock from his brother.

" Looks like those names stay Babe " Raphael replied leaning over to kiss her head tenderly while Michelangelo wandered over to peak into the van.

" Dudes… check this stuff out…" he called out exactly before holding up a tiny diaper "Look, look, look… It's so tiny..." he spoke up in a squeaky voice making everyone laugh.

" You won't think it's cute when it's your turn on diaper duty!" Leonardo spoke up teasingly.

" Yeah Mikey, the mutagen that was used in creating them came from our blood so I say that puts all of us as equally responsible for them after all we are their **Ojisans!" Donatello spoke up making that fact clear to all.

Kayla nodded "Theres an old saying about it takes a village to raise a child…and frankly as their new Mama I'm gonna need all the help I can get… right *** Sofu?" she spoke up looking to Splinter with a loving smile, having already made up her mind that the two will be raised much like their elders had been.

**Ojisan – Uncle

***Sofu - trans. For your OWN grandfather


	13. A not so happy Birthday

**_July 4, 2014)_**

The first night with the twins was a long one for them all as they both woke up either from a nightmare, soiled or hungry at least every few hours. Having never cared for a human infant before let alone two tiny Turtles, Kayla was easily frustrated with how difficult they could be. Unlike human babies, Turtles were very mobile and quick as they already seamed to work as a team with the things they would get into the second their feet hit the floor. Offering his advice with every new challenge, Splinter mostly sat back and watched as his sons tried to go about their normal lives while Kayla tried to get that days school work done.

" ahh,. Hey.. Kirby don't eat that… Yoshi no hitting your Brother regardless if your Ojisans and Papa are beating the living sshiznit out of each other in the Dojo!" Kayla could be heard calling out as she was sitting on the floor in the living area trying to write a report for English.

Walking over with his hand resting behind his back Splinter smiled as he watch as his grandsons were already trying to imitate their elders across the lair "They seam to be… Spirited, My Daughter" he chuckled softly at the three.

"Were the guys this lively?" She asked before crawling quickly across the floor to stop Yoshi from getting to far away from her while Kirby made a break for it in the opposite direction only to be picked up gently by his Grandfather's tail "Double this and Yes they were!" he replied setting his grandson down with his mother "Fortunately, I had my tail to help me out!"

" I could use one of them right about now!" chuckling exhaustedly while trying to fix Kirby's shorts that he was almost wiggling out of she looked up at him " Dad, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you for some time now…"

" What would that be?" The old rat inquired as he took a seat in one of the recliners to hold Yoshi on his lap.

Kayla looked over to the Dojo and watched the four Brothers sparing "There wasn't a fifth Turtle that didn't survive because you had to ring his neck… was there?" she asked seriously but with a playful smile.

Chuckling as he lifted the second twin he smiled at them lovingly "That is something that you may never know!" he replied as the twins started to snuggle into the fur on each of his shoulders yawning " You may go join the others! I'll sit here with the twins and watch my shows…" He whispered giving her a fatherly command by giving her a break from her two new responsibilities.

Standing up she picked up her homework then bowed " Yes, Sensei!" Walking over to kiss the heads of her son's she walked off to get a good workout in herself.

Putting her school work away, she jogged over to the Dojo and did a running leap onto the back of Michelangelo's Shell and tried to put him into a headlock, that almost never worked out for her.

"Where are the Twins?" Raphael was quick to ask watching her struggling with his baby brother.

"They found a favorite place to take a nap!" she smiled making him find out for himself.

He only needed to take a few steps before he could notice the two green lumps on their fathers shoulders "Now that's a sight!" Raphael commented with a chuckle before moving over to remove his Mate from his brothers back " Their cuddled into Sensei's fur while he's watching his shows!" Taking a quick a moment they all tried to get a look before they decided this was a good opportunity to practice in stealth for the reminder of their time in the Dojo.

After dinner that night Kayla had settled the twins into their hammock bed in her area with a string attached so she could rock them gently with her foot while picking up where she had left off on her English report. The fact that it was her birthday had completely escaped her mind now that she had the twins to care for now. Between them, school and training she had very little time to herself but it was a sacrifice she felt needed to be made at least until they were older. Leaving them with their grandfather while she trained was one thing, going out for a run as the Brothers were doing at that moment was completely different.

" May I have a word with you Kayla?" Splinter once again came over to check on things at their home had become a little to quiet at the moment.

" Yes Sensei…" She sighed once again closing her work as to give him her full attention.

Walking over he took a quick look at the dozing twins he turned his full attention onto her "I admire how well you have adjusted to this new responsibility you have chosen to undertake." he started off in the tone they all knew came with a huge catch "But, I believe that in the all of this adjustment that you had forgotten something of great importance to one of the brothers!" he pointed out confusing her for a couple minutes.

Slapping her hand over her mouth in total shock she gasped now feeling completely horrible "My Birthday! Raph wanted to take me camping… How could I forget that… shit!" she whispered lowering her face into her hands sadly "I had blown him off several times to day because I was too busy …. Damnit!"

"Such as thing go when you have new lives who depends on you!" he commented understandingly " When they return the brothers can take over for the night! I understand how you wish to form a bond with the twins as their new mother but even a new parent needs to make time for themselves!"

" I think you have been watching Lifetime to much Dad!" Leonardo chuckled walking into the room before turning to the reason for his intrusion "Gear up Kayla! You have patrol tonight, the twins will be fine here with us… now get moving!" He spoke up giving his teammate an order.

Completely confused Kayla just looked between the two before reluctantly getting up and grabbing her mask, hoodie and duel Kama and headed out of her area. Not knowing who she was to go on patrol with she got ready as she walked slowly towards the main entrance to their lair.

" Will you just hurry yer ass up already!" a familiar gruff and angry voice called out to her. Looking up Kayla's eyes widened when she saw Raphael standing there waiting for her "Just cause we got kids now don't mean you get to skip out on patrols when we have three live in babysitters!" he pointed out bluntly as he watched her walking over like a hawk. Giving her a nudge of the head he silently headed out of the lair obviously in a foul mood that none of his brothers wanted to put up with that night.

Following her Mate threw the tunnels in complete silence, Kayla kept her mind onto the job at hand and not what had Raphael in his currently foul mood. It wasn't her fault that she was extremely busy that day anytime he came sniffing around her affectionately, for all she knew he was just looking to fool around as he liked to do when something extremely emotionally challenging happens. But after two hours of his moody silence she just couldn't handle it any more and decided that something needed to be done. So when they reached a section of tunnels that was a little to short for him to walk upright, forcing him into a hunched position, she found the opportunity to strike! Falling back a few paces Kayla calculated where to step and what pipe to grab onto, a good surprise attack always had worked for her in the past when he was in moods like this.

" What the hell you doing back there?" Raphael grumbled the moment he heard her not following any more " What the…." He shouted when something ran towards him run up the wall next to him a little then there was about one second of silence before receiving a hit to the upper part of his Shell that knocked him face first onto the sewer floor. Groaning as he started to move onto his side he let out a loud ' umph' as something good sized dropped down onto his back driving his shoulders to the ground " What the fuck, who are you!" he demanded with a low dangerous growl before something sharp was pointed at his neck dangerously forcing his cooperation.

" Who the Fuck do you think this is Shellforbrains!" Kayla growled just as dangerously poking the Kunai into his neck more.

The second her voice hit his ears a sly smirk crossed his lips as he could feel himself growing hard beneath his lower plastron " Oh, so this is the game you wanna play huh?" he started to comment thinking she wasn't about to do anything more than this as he could easily overtake her when all of the sudden he felt the full sharpened length of one of her Kama pressed up along his throat ready to slice him open. Now he was beginning to worry as she had never taken their 'play' this far and he didn't like it at all " Ease up on the Kama Baby so's I can sit up and I'll talk!" He replied quickly not even daring to swallow the lump in his throat with how tight it was against him. Backing off now that she had gotten his full attention Kayla put her weapons away as he sat up against the side of the tunnel, his green eyes locked onto her brown ones " Can you sit with me at least?" he requested softly holding out his hand to her as he was breathing hard in fear that he had truly pissed her off.

Taking his large hand with her gloved one, she let him guide her down onto his lap where as he could look her in the eyes better. Cautiously placing a hand onto the side of her face he cupped her cheek lovingly while the other rested on her hip " I'm just not ready to be a dad! I know that we can't change the fact we have adopted the twins, who were injected with the shit made from my brother's blood, but I'm still scared. I shouldn't have tried talking ya into slipping off to fool around like I did and I'm sorry! I know you got school shit to do and … maybe I should have thought about helpin ya watch the boy's instead of thinkin with my Dick…." He confessed only now realizing what he could have done to have upset his Mate so much as her strong demeanor quickly faded as tears now welled up in her eyes.

" It was my 18th Birthday today and instead of doing what you had planned on doing for it… I, got so wrapped up in learning how to be a Mom, I pushed you away…"

Swearing under his breath he quickly pulled Kayla down against his plastron, cupping the back of her head as he held her tightly as she broke down in his arms " Shh, it's alright Baby, " he whispered lovingly kissing her temple " We can still go if ya want? I can talk to my brother's and April… just don't cry!" he suggested hating seeing her this way. Cupping her face tenderly he moved her back so he could look in her eyes " We still got time for me to pull off a last minute surprise for ya but I need ya to stop cryin and once we get topside I'll need ya keep yer eyes shut and to hold onto my Shell tight as I gotta do some climbing." He whispered realizing that it was the 4th and the city's fire works show should be starting any time now. Nodding in agreement Kayla got off his lap so he could stand and taking her hand in his Raphael quickly led her to the closest manhole to take her topside.

Holding on to him firmly with her feet tucked into his belt, Kayla kept her eyes shut while Raphael climbed on building ran across the roofs of a few others before making a huge leap of which he almost didn't make it. Taking a moment she felt him rub her calf reassuringly before grunting with extra effort as they began making a long Climb up another building as fire works started going off close by. " Before you open yer eyes I need you not to flip out on me… it's kinda a long way down!" he pointed out nervously and when she did Kayla found herself on the Chryslers buildings where they had the most amazing view of the City's Fireworks show. Whimpering loudly at where they were, Kayla held onto her Turtle tightly and enjoyed his Birthday gift to her.

 _ **( back in the lair)**_

" Ahh, Leo you might want to see this?" Donatello called out nervously as he jumped up from the sofa where he and Michelangelo had been watching the fire works on TV with the twins when something caught his eye.

" What is it Donnie?" Leonardo asked as he walked over and met him at his computers while he was frantically typing away before zooming in on a quick glance from a screen shot of the live fireworks show " Is that?"

" It seams as if they are watching the show from on top of the Chrysler building!" Donatello confirmed his suspicions as he could see how furious his big brother was becoming.

" Dudes, cut them a break… it's the Forth of July Bra!" The youngest brother called out trying to control the two Turtle tots that decided he would be fun to climb.

" So, What of it? It doesn't excuse their…." Leonardo began to counter back loudly when the Tots started whimpering with their bottom lips quivering.

Quickly settling them down Michelangelo shot his older brother a look " Its her 18th Birthday and he had do something for her since his first idea fell threw!"

" Your brother is correct Leonardo, Raphael had asked permission for us all to go camping before she needed to go rescue your Nephews!" Splinter explained walking over to him with a still upset Yoshi in arm and handed him over "Now as you have upset them you will calm them!" he informed his eldest who was the one who decided to care for them in the first place.

Holding Yoshi awkwardly for the first time he nodded "Your right Dad, I did agree to babysit didn't I?" he chuckled as he smiled down at the feisty Tot in his arms. Watching as he gazed up at him, a very concentrated look filled his little face before he let out a soft grunt and a nasty odor hit his uncle's nose nearly making Leonardo throw up. Looking up as to pass the Tot off he soon found himself alone and stuck with diaper duty " Yeah, I love you two, Lil Buddy!" He chuckled as he carried him off to change the messy diaper.

It was long after midnight by the time a very exhausted and very bruised Raphael came stumbling in with his Mate, who was doing her best to keep from laughing, as she helped him threw to his area to sleep. Once he was sacked out on his old bed Kayla kissed his head tenderly be walking back threw to where Donatello laid sound asleep with Kirby snuggled face down on his plastron secured in his Uncle's larger hands while Michelangelo laid face down on the rug with Yoshi. Nested comfortably in the gap formed between his bent arm and face with the Tots little feet rested up on his beak. Covering her mouth as to not wake them all, she stealthily covered each pair up with blankets before she headed off to her private area.

Unable to sleep, Leonardo had been sitting up sharpening his Katana when they came stumbling in. Standing up to stand next to the railing he became concerned when he seen how beaten up his larger brother looked but going by the look upon her face, what ever had happened must have been amusing to her. Watching them from his privet area he expected them to disappear into her room where they normally slept together, only he didn't understand why she helped him to his area and back threw to check on her kids who were sleeping with their Uncle's then back to her room alone. Exhaling out of frustration he sheathed his blade and set it next to his bed, where all of his belts and weapons lay spread out while he had been cleaning them, before making his way back to speak to his former student.

Laying back on her bed with her arms covering her face and all of her weapons still in place did she finally let herself break down. Having only stopped crying earlier cause it bothered Raphael, only now it was because she had blacked out during what started off as a game and almost slit his throat. Trembling in silent rage focused only on herself she sat up and began throwing her sheathed weapons, Kunai, spike holders, across the room to get them as far away from herself as she could before curling up onto her side in the fetial position as her body shook from how hard her tears fell.

Flinching as a Kunai came flying passed his head Leonardo's heart dropped when he peaked in to her area and found clutching her stomach painfully while sobbing like he had never seen her before. Closing the gap in a few steps he went to lift her into his arms when she pushed him away hard and scrambled back as far as she could to keep him away. " Easy, Kayla" Holding his hands up to show her he was unarmed he slowly inched himself closer to take a seat on her bed " I'm not gonna hurt you, you know that.." he whispered trying to reassure her only her reaction wasn't what he wanted to hear

" Stay back before I try killing you too! Please, stay back Leo…."

Frozen in place he didn't know what to do " You won't, I know that you don't have it in you Sweetie!" He whispered trying to ease her fears as he slowly was able to reach out and pull her onto his lap where he smoothed her hair back out of her tear stained face.

Trembling in his arms she shook her head " You don't know that …and …. Neither did Raphie …"

Fighting to keep calm he took in a deep calming breath " Tell me exactly what happened Kayla! I'm going to help you threw this but I need to know." He whispered softly as he began rocking her on his lap. Without a word he listened to her tell him about her simple idea of a play attack to get Raphael's mind out of his mood then about how it felt like she was watching herself pull a Kunai on him and then put her Kamas blade to his throat when he tried to get up and it was only after hearing the rear in his voice pleading with her that it stopped. Being on the verge of tears himself he pulled her head tight against his shoulder before kissing her head "Listen closely to me! We're going to pack up a few days worth of supplies and I'm taking you back to the old lair with me. We have to think of what's best for your sons right now while I try to help you regain control of your mind. I know you thought it was because we hated you but it's not Kayla… it's because I love you and I need you!" He whispered with it sounding more like an unintended confession than anything thing else he intended it to be. She could only nod her head yes to him in response, kissing her head once again he set her down onto her bed before getting up and helping her pack a bag making sure to leave all her weapons behind.

Walking out of her room and into his, Leonardo wouldn't let her leave his side while he packed some of his belongings in the backpack with hers. Bundling her up in her favorite hoodie before securing the backpack onto her shoulders, he placed a reassuring kiss to her forehead "I'm gonna leave you only for a moment with Dad so I can pack our food, Alright?" he whispered cupping her cheek seeing the overwhelming terror in her eyes with not knowing when another episode will strike. Taking her by the hand he quietly headed out of his room when he seen Raphael standing there "She told me about the black out and I …" He began to explain when his brother walked over and gave him a hug.

" I'm trusting you to do anything that needs to be done to help her Leo…" He whispered pleadingly before moving over and kissing his Mate passionately "The boys and I will be right here for you when you two come back home, so don't worry about us or about me… My fall from that building only bruised my pride!" He whispered reassuringly to her purposely to get a smile from him, which it did "That's my Girl!" he chuckled kissing her one last time.

"Where will you go my Son?" Splinter asked softly as he walked over and handed over a duffle bag of supplies he had just packed, to his eldest.

Excepting the stuffed duffle he put it over his shoulder "I was thinking it might be easier back at the old place. I'll have Kayla's cell on me for an emergency but I will keep it off the most of the time" Exhaling heavily Leonardo took one last look at his sleeping Brothers and Nephews "We'll be back when it's safe!" With that said Kayla said her goodbye to their Father before they headed out of the lair and deep into the sewers.


	14. Lightning strikes twice

Having been walking for what could have been hours threw the maze of tunnels beneath the city, Kayla had become so exhausted by the time they reached the remains of their former home that Leonardo needed to support her to urge her on. Allowing her to rest near the blown open wall he left the bag of food with her before pulling his duel Katanas and made his way inside to see if it was safe for them. Making a full sweep of the old lair he put his blades away before going and helping a overly exhausted Kayla inside and back into what use to be part of their masters meditation room, it was small but it would work for the time being. Pulling out the only bedroll he fixed up a single bed for them before he helped Kayla in getting settled, as she was nearly asleep while standing. Once that was done he set himself to work in fixing up an alarm system near the old fan room and the weapons wall before he would allow himself to rest. What started off with him sitting up against the wall by Kayla's head turned into him working himself down along side of her with her huddled into him when a disturbing dream caused her to cry in her sleep.

Waking up sometime later Leonardo couldn't feel Kayla against his plastron and panic was about to set in when his arm bumped into something close by. Sitting up he smiled a bit as he let out a sigh of relief when he seen that she was already in middle of meditating " There you are… I was worried there for a moment!" he chuckled while moving into position to join her.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. I just couldn't sleep any longer…" Kayla muttered heavily apologizing with her head hung defeated.

Reaching over he lifted her chin with his finger and thumb in order to look into her brown eyes " There's no need for an apology Kayla" He whispered softly but caught as her eyes tried to look away in fright " let me guess, you couldn't stop dreaming of it could you? It's alright I noticed you were crying in your sleep!" he explained keeping his voice clam and soothing as he spoke. When she could only nod her head, he nodded his head as he thought about what to do first.

" Alright, We might as well get started now while it's still fresh." He spoke up before holding his same hand out and motioned with his fingers to move closer to him. " First off we're gonna start from scratch but in a slightly new way, I'm going to show you Tandem Meditation. It's just like on your own but with using our since of touch it would better remove all distractions from our minds so we can concentrate on each other. I've done some research on this and it may help in our team work! I would like to have you train with me again but as my shadow Kayla where we'll fight and train side by side…" he explained to her and informing her of his plan to bring her training to a new level.

" Side by side… what about Raphie… he's .. we're soulmates, we have kids now and I'm still very much in-love with him…" She was quick in bringing her concerns to his attention before she would agree to any of it.

Leonardo nodded " Remember the other day when I walked in on your very intimate moment?" He started of thinking now would be the best time to explain himself. ' Yes' she replied cautiously " I wasn't completely honest with you on that, though that run you had us take did help in clearing a lot of that up for me with Raphael. Well, going back a year, it took me losing control for me to understand just why I was so furious when I caught you to seeking off together. In training side by side with you I felt a bond forming with you that I had no idea how to even put it into words it was just so new to me and when I thought that I had lost that with you because you had started a relationship with my brother… I just didn't know what to think… hell I couldn't think at that time!" he confessed not holding back in letting her see the pain and confusion in his face as he talked. " I felt that I had let myself cross a forbidden line I didn't know about with you so I felt that I was no longer fit to be your Sensei and asked Dad to take over with out giving him an explanation. After that, you have told me off for underestimating your loyalty to me when I cut you out of the teams actions, you had saved not only my life twice but my brother's as well. In your fight with Karai I could see in your movements you were to injured to give it your all but you did regardless and went with using her anger against her while using yourself as a distraction. You Jumped out of that truck after receiving another injury to save my life not thinking of the dangers to yourself. You refused to follow my orders to leave and get yourself to safety with April and Vern, but by doing so you thought ahead by dividing the ooze into two. April using the larger to draw Shredder away as he was busting my ribs with his fists and holding onto the second thus saving Our Master, our Fathers life!"

Looking down Kayla let a soft snort " Well when you put it like that... I saved your life three times that day!" she pointed out feeling somewhat embarrassed hearing him speak of that horrible day in such awe.

" Come'mere" He whispered gently guiding her to sit facing him between his crossed legs so hers were wrapped loosely around him and their hands pressed together in front of them " please close your eyes and relax, I still have much to say" he requested hoping that if she was relaxed the rest would be easier for her to hear as it won't be easy to say aloud. " The reasons why I bought all of that up is because I can't hold this burden I have been carrying any longer, this goes back to the day Raphael found you! As you know we fight a lot over almost anything you can put in front of us and we'll that day we literally tore the living room up because of how far our argument had escalated. Raphael and I, we have a bond that no one else was to know about and keeping it to ourselves put a lot of strain on us resulting in most of our stupid fights. We might have been born twins like Yoshi and Kirby, I haven't been able to bring myself to ask Donnie if he could run a test to see, but it makes the most sense to me with a lot of things we do together when we're not fighting and when it comes down to you! " pausing he could see her face scrunch in confusion " Raph and I can just tell what the others feeling or thinking when we're apart and it can be infuriating to say the least with how different our personalities are. But that night when I found you in that shack and seen how he was with you, he didn't need to tell me for me to know he wasn't going to leave you. But when neither of you could face me to tell me you two wanted to be together, it hurt unlike anything I had ever known and yes I did blackout in rage exactly like he does. So when you made us take that walk together, it finally gave us a chance to talk everything over and he forgave me when I told him my feelings for you, he said something like he already knew!"

" I think he knew more than we did Leo, think about it… he's told me more than once on how proud he was of how your training was working with me and just before you went on that run he asked me a question I was to tongue-tied to answer" Kayla spoke up as she opened her eyes and was met by his bright Blue ones.

" What'd he ask you?" Leonardo asked in a hushed whisper unable to look away from her brown eyes.

Kayla automatically began to blush hard thinking about that little conversation " He asked in all seriousness if we should let you join in sometime… and when I couldn't answer right away, he seen right threw me and made a comment that I never said "no" to it in any way." This made him look away bashfully unable to speak " Leo… I really do have very strong feelings for you! They are just so very different from how I feel for Raphael but at the same time it's almost identical… I just kept quiet because I don't want to split any of you four apart!" She confessed tilting her head down to look at him blushing. " how about I Ahh face away while we meditate a while?" she suggested knowing that was something he would agree to. With his help she turned around onto his lap and took her meditative position on his lap with her back pressed firmly against his plastron and his hands resting by her thighs as they began meditating for several hours together.

For the next couple of days they would meditate together like this for hours break to eat and work on her hand to hand combat skills to keep their bodies in top shape. With out use of a clock time seamed to have no meaning to them when in reality one day would go right into the next like each day for them would have been nearly 30 hours long and without one blackout. But after a few days of hot days and hard training, they both were beginning to wish there was a working shower in their old home and with their supplies running low, he was beginning to weigh their opinions of if it was safe for her to return or not.

Unable to sleep one day Leonardo sat up and was trying to meditate while Kayla, dressed in only a tank top and boyshorts, lay curled up on her side facing away from him appearing to be asleep. Hearing him exhaling loudly in frustration she turned onto her back and looked up at him knowing that something was troubling him. Moving up onto her knees next to him she lifted his hands and straddled his lap facing him before placing chaste kiss onto his forehead finally getting his attention.

" Talk to me Leo! You've been sighing loudly for a while now so don't tell me nothing's wrong" She whispered firmly to him as she rested her hands onto his chest right above his plastron.

He started to shake his head no only for her to clear her throat pointedly looking him straight in the eye " I whish I could but it's just something that I just can't… sorry Kayla but I can't tell you" He whispered struggling to find a gentle way of telling her without being rude.

Looking at how ridged his posture was and how he was almost a voiding touching her she had a good idea at what his problem might be from. Leaning in closer so as her head was next to his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered softly against the side of his head where his ear slit should have been " He tried to pull this on me before so let me take a wild guess it's a " Male " problem, right?" When he only took hold of her hips and tried to move her back with a faint whimpering she knew her guess was correct " Is this about your honor or hurting him?" She asked unmoving as she continued to hold him.

Taking her by the shoulders Leonardo was finally able to force her back and out at arms length as he breathed hard while looking into her eyes " Yes and no Kayla, it's really har…difficult for me to tell you" he tried to explain but felt the need to reword himself. Sighing heavily, Kayla reached over and grabbed her hoodie before trying to get up in order to give him his space when he quickly placed his hands onto her waist stopping her " Where are you going?" he asked worried he had upset her to where she wanted to leave.

" I was going to go over to where my room was to give you your privacy!" she huffed not understanding him at all. He wouldn't let her hold him but yet he won't let her off of his lap as she sat on it in a nearly inappropriate manner " What do you want from me Leo?" she asked at a complete loss of what to do.

" I just don't know how to go about any of this Kayla… I'm a Bushido Warrior, I can come up with a battle plan in half a heartbeat but I can't think of a single damn thing to do right now! " He confessed opening up and showing her his weakness.

" Then stop acting like your stubborn ass twin and quit pushing me away because your hard as hell under here..." she paused and lowered a hand down to the raised section of his lower plastron"… and about me being a goddamn human!" She started firmly feeling fed up " I'm not a motherfucking Untouchable!"

Leonardo's eyes softened as she ranted confirming to him what Donatello had explained the day she ran away. Reaching up he cupped her neck and head with his one hand he pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly to get her to quiet down " You really do feel like you're the freak and we're the normal ones don't you Sweetie?" Seeing her lips quivering he pulled her into him in a tight embrace letting her burry her face into the crook of his neck " You had told me of how his size hurt and that you passed out the only time you tried having sex… I can't bring myself to do that to you…" he whispered apologetically to her.

Pulling herself back just enough to look into his face she couldn't stop what came out of her mouth next " You're not even going to try with me… At all?"

The pain on her face was more than he could take but he knew she had a point, he was only going only by her experience with his largely endowed brother than trying with not so massive size " Your right! It's wrong of me to make my decision off of your experience with Raphael... forgive me Kayla" he whispered apologetically to her.

She was about to kiss him passionately giving him her forgiveness when the sound of heavy boots of heavily armed men stormed into the lair and started firing tranquilizer darts at the both of them before they even had a chance to defend themselves. Throwing her down onto their makeshift bed in an attempt to cover her when men once again came at him with the cattle prods frightening the hell out of Kayla who was now sobbing silently beneath him while they continued shocking him so much that she had lost consciousness from the electric shocks. Unable to move, Leonardo was once again forced to watch helplessly as they forcefully yanked him off of Kayla and forced him on his knees as his wrists and his neck were locked in shackles when Eric Sacks walked over and squatted down next to Kayla. Unable to do anything to help her he could only growl lowly at the Scientist when he brushed the hair out of her face " Get away from her!" he threatened him only to get shocked even more.

Clasping his hands over his face in glee when he watched the giant Turtle trying to protect the barley dressed human female " Oh this is too good! The mutant Turtles in-love with this human… This is even better than anything I had ever imagined…" reaching down he purposely brushed his fingers down her bare arm and onto her exposed waist while watching the Turtle fighting against the shocks giving him a deadly glare " I was going to simply demand the return of the property that was taken from me by one of you freaks and a shorter, smaller accomplice But now I can take my research to a whole new direction!" he spoke quietly with a stomach turning smile " Put him in the truck, the girl comes with me!" Sacks ordered the Soldiers he had brought with him.

Leonardo was forced to his feet and led out of their old lair unable to save both himself and now Kayla, he had put her in danger because it never accrued to him that Sacks would have come back to their old home. Lower his head as he made the same long walk as they had to all those months ago only now he felt even more broken and defeated than he did before. When he reached the street level he chanced a look back trying to make sure Kayla was alright when her bloodcurdling screams echoed out of the sewer opening after what sounded like a fight had broken out and her limp body was thrown up onto the street like trash. Struggling against his bonds to get free and run to her side Leonardo was once again hit with several cattle prods that he dropped down on his knees unable to move before he was pulled forcefully into the back of as cattle truck while she was thrown into the back of a black GMC with only Sacks and a driver stating they were to escort the mutant to the new facility. Once the heavy doors were shut locking him inside the cattle truck completely alone, Leonardo forced his mind to empty and began to meditate as it was the only thing he was able to do.

 **( meanwhile at the new Lair** )

Raphael was tossing and turning violently in his sleep as a horrific nightmare took over his mind like he was forced to watch his brother and his soulmate attacked by a group of armed men in almost the exact same way that had happened back in March. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he watched Leonardo dive on top of Kayla using his own body to protect her then was yanked away and forced into shackles while an unknown man walked over to her unconscious body. He wasn't able to hear what was said but when the man's face came into view he just wasn't able to put a name to it but somehow he knew who it was. The dream had just began to show his brother watching helplessly as Kayla was thrown up out of a sewer entrance when something unknown shook him forcing him to wake up.

" Leo…" Raphael called out frantically as he shot up in Kayla's bed, he was covered in a cold sweat and breathing hard when he realized he had been crying in his sleep. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed it took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone, when his father's gentle hand rested upon his mask less head he looked up at hi with a hurt and frightened look " Their in trouble Father… I don't know how I know but I just know!"

" I believe you my Son, I also had a troubling vision showing them being taken away… by Eric Sacks!" Splinter spoke softly with heart broken eyes. " I have sent your brother's to scout out our old home, not to engage under any circumstances and to report back to me immediately. I have sent for April and Mr. Fenwick to come get the Twins and take them into hiding until our family is once again safe. We will get them back my son and we will end Sacks threat on our family once and for all!" he spoke filling in his second eldest son as to what was going on.

Nodding his head Raphael stood up and went into the bathroom to wash his face before stepping out to replace his mask upon his head " How could I have dreamed this Sensei? I'm not good at Meditation like you and Leo, even Kayla's better at it than me!" he inquired while gearing up for a fight.

" Because my son, you and Leonardo have always shared a strong connection together since you were young. Neither of you need be in the same room to know when the other was hurt or in danger!" The old Rat explained to his son who could only stand there dumfounded never having put any real thought of those incidents and simply brushed them off.

" You saying we might be twins or somethin' like my Boys?" He asked while grabbing Kayla's Duel Kamas and tying there attached green obi around his waist with his own.

Thinking for a moment the old Rat nodded " That is something we will address at a later date but that very well could be the case. Come find me when you are ready my Son, I whish to see if we can channel this bond threw Meditation. It may help us in finding Kayla and Leonardo!" he replied quickly before walking off to think on this further.

" Yes Master Splinter," Raphael replied quickly, regardless of how much he couldn't stand Meditation sessions in general this was the one time in his life that he was willing to do anything it took to get his loved ones back. He only hoped that their father hadn't seen or felt how much Leonardo was struggling with his urge to make love to Kayla only moments before the attackers invaded the old lair. That was one thing he wanted to keep between Leonardo, Kayla and himself as he felt no one would understand how he could be alright with them being in separate relationships with the same human woman!

( **In the back seat of Sacks GMC )**

Walking up with her body screaming in pain and her hands and feet bound together, Kayla tried to recall what had happened and where she was. Unable to see with the blindfold that now covered her eyes she tried to keep as still as possible and with controlled breathing she tried to listen into the conversation that was happening around her. From what she was able to put together a man that sounded almost exactly like Sacks was in a one-sided conversation with someone and she was the topic as it seamed to be agreed that neither cared what happened to her once some new chemical experiment began and she was to be used to draw out the subjects responses to different " stimulations" he wanted to test before putting it up for sale. Being that she was found in a very intimate position with Leonardo she could only imagine that this somehow involved him as well only from a passing comment that was made she had a very bad feeling that she was going to need what she had learned in Meditation from Leonardo if they were going to get threw this and escape alive!


	15. Never piss off Mama Bear!

**_Authors notes: this chapter contains Forced Scientific Human Experimentation, Rape, Torcher, Forced Sex, and a Bodycount equal to that of the movie DOOM ... Read at your own risk!_**

 _ **( 12 hours later)**_

 _ **(location unknown)**_

His body was hurting all over when he started to come too, half expecting himself to be suspended in a cage with his blood pouring out of his body threw IVs, Leonardo didn't expect to find himself chained up like a movie Monster. Stuck in a kneeling position at the side of a small room chained in place by his wrists and ankles, there was even a collar around his neck with razor sharps spikes pointed at his throat that would start to cut in if he tried to move his arms with any attempt to free himself. Blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear them of the blurry haze from his eyes he was slowly able to make out a limp figure laying facing away from him on the floor on the other side of the dimly lit room. It was only when his sight fully returned to him that he forced himself to clench them shut unwilling to see anymore. The figure on the floor was none other than Kayla... beaten, bloody and stark naked with horrible marks around each of her wrists, knees and ankles. Forcing himself to open his eyes he tried to see if she was breathing, which thankfully she was though she wasn't moving.

Struggling against his bonds needing to go to her side for fear that she could very well be dying in front of him her sudden hushed voice caused him to freeze in place " Leo, stop moving or you'll slice your throat wide open! Just don't move, don't make a sound and keep your mind anywhere but here and we'll get threw this!" she instructed him though her whispers were forced and raspy as if she had no voice left.

" What happened Baby?…" he forced himself ask keeping his voice as soft and quiet as he possibly could. His heart was tearing apart being forced to just sit back unable to do anything to save her that's when he thought he could hear her laughing.

 ** _( Flash back 10 hours ago)_**

 _Waking up slowly not knowing where she was, Kayla could feel her body being held down forcefully by the several hands that were holding her arms and legs out stretched so that she was unable to move. She could feel someone between her legs with her most private of places spread wide open and something painfully scrapping her insides before a larger object was shoved deep inside of her and electric pulses shot threw her body. Keeping her eyes closed she relied of Leonardo's meditative training to keep her mind centered as her body was forced to betray her, this wasn't just the rape and torcher that she was accustomed to in her past. No, she was being used as a worthless test subject by non other than Eric Sacks himself as his voice was heard above all others instructing some to tie her in place and then leave them. Then once it sounded as if they were alone she could feel parts of what ever she was on being moved forcing her legs even further apart before something else was forced inside of her and began pumping in and out while the rest of her body like she was being forced to have an orgasm. But when none would happen Sacks grew furious and someone with extremely large hands began pounding her into submission which she would never do. This went on over and over until she was thrown limply into the cell she was in now._

 _(_ _ **End flashback**_ )

" Your training is what happened Sempa, that's all you need to hear right now and that's exactly what will get us threw this...That and thanks to a little gift from a certain highteck ninja we both know" she whispered reassuringly to him from where she continued to lay motionlessly.

Then it dawned on him that her cell phone that was still in his pocket had a tracking chip in it "My training huh… good idea!" closing his eyes he smirked at how it seamed like the student was now the teacher as he relaxed his body and began to meditate.

He didn't know how much time had gone by but the loud sound of a heavy metal door being forced open and several men walking in woke him from his meditation. Cracking an eye open he watched as two men came sneaking in closing the door behind them before walking over to Kayla and forced her onto her back. With one holding her shoulders down forcefully and the other moving in position between her legs it was taking every ounce of his self-restraint to keep still as he was forced to watch them rape her. His mind was screaming at her to fight back while he watched her lay there doing nothing as the man forced himself inside her but it wasn't until both men were distracted by their actions did he truly get the meaning of what she had meant by his training.

Moving so slowly and with out either of the men noticing she raised a leg up and up to the mans side where she removed an item from his belt with her toes alone and flung it towards Leonardo watching as he expertly caught it with his mouth. Making the men believe that by her raising her knees she was really enjoying it, thus further distracting them, the man hooked her legs up over his shoulders and right where she wanted them. Spitting the knife she had stolen from the man out into his hand next to him, risking the cuts on his neck from such actions, he couldn't believe his eyes when he looked back up. The man that had been raping her now lay dead on the floor with his neck bent into an unnatural angle and the man at her shoulders now fell limply next to her of the same fait. Kicking the body away from her, she moved quickly and began searching them for something before rushing over to his side and removed the collar from around his neck seconds before kissing his lips passionately silently letting him know that she was alright and had known exactly what she was going. Only right as she was about to unlock his hands a loud commotion was heard in the hall outside their cell door and several men came rushing in to the room not expecting to find two of their own dead from broken necks on the floor.

Snatching the knife that Leonardo was holding, Kayla held it firmly in one hand with the flat side against her forearm as she took a fighting stance protectively in front of him as the men leveled their riffles at both her and the creature behind. When Sacks suddenly came running in yelling for them not to shoot because he needed them alive, more men came in and used the cattle prods on her naked blood slicked body. Slicing away Kayla faught them off the best she was able until screaming in pain before the prods finally forced her to the floor shaking slightly.

"GET FUCKING AWAY FROM HER…" Leonardo roared fighting against his restraints until Sacks gave a single nod and the barrels of three riffles were pressed against Kayla's head "Resist and they will kill her!" Pulling out two large needles, he prepped them both for use as a he walked closer to the snarling Turtle "I once made the mistake of telling you my plans the last time we met…So I think this time... I'll just keep you guessing!" he replied as he stuck the needle into the turtles neck and injecting him with its contents before walking over and injecting her with the other before heading to the cell door "Get those two corpses out of here and set the Mutant free…" he commanded while Leonardo's head began to go fuzzy as the contents of the needle began to take effect. Once he was free from his bonds Leonardo collapsed to the floor and struggled to crawl across the floor to Kayla's side before going unconscious with her body tucked protectively beneath him in his arms.

 **( Splinters meditation room)**

" NOOO…" Raphael cried out waking from deep meditation once again drenched in a cold sweat and his heart pounding nearly out of his throat at the images he had just seen. His Kayla was being brutally torched, raped, beaten nearly to a pulp and Leonardo was chained up like an animal unable to do a thing to save her. He was able to make out part of a whispered conversation between them at one point when all had gone still and they were finally together in a cell " Leo has her cell on him!" he gasped realizing why they were unable to find it when his younger brothers had brought back their belongings from the old lair. Standing up he ran out of the room and threw the lair screaming " DONNIE… her cell… Leo has her cell on him!"

Waking up from where he had fallen asleep at his desk with a jolt it took Donatello a moment to understand what his brother had been yelling about. Shaking his head " What? What are you yelling about Raph?" he yawned stretching out his arms as his brother came to a stop at his side.

" Leo.. has.. Kayla's cell… can you track them?" Raphael asked urgently still breathing hard as Michelangelo and Splinter came over to find out what was going on.

Rolling over to the one section of his massive computer layout he began to type away "Can Mikey belch the National Anthem in one breath?" he replied not looking away from the monitor in front of him.

Both Raphael and Splinter took one look at the youngest Turtle before replying in disgust nearly at the same time " YES!" Michelangelo could only duck his head trying to fight off the grin that had spread across his face.

" BOOYAH, I found them!" Donatello shouted out in victory " There in the warehouse district over in the south side of Jersey, I'm downloading there signal to a portable tracking device now. We can be there in little over thirty minutes if we go now!" he replied excitedly.

Waiting till his baby brother had run off for the van, Raphael pulled his brother close and whispered softly so only he and their father could hear him " We're gonna need that medical bag Donnie and I'm not sure how Mikey will react when we find them…"

Clasping his worried brother onto the shoulder Donatello nodded confidently " Don't worry Raph, we got this bro" he stated confidently before watching his older brother run off for Kayla's room before getting his medical gear together hoping he was ready for anything.

 **( Kayla and Leos Cell)**

When she woke up beneath Leonardo, she could feel that something was very different about herself and with him. He was almost growling with a very animalistic look upon his face and his eyes looked blank and empty like he was awake but he wasn't in control over himself or his actions. Placing her hand tenderly upon his cheek she moved closer to his face in spite of his viscous snarling, Sacks must have done something to them that made Leonardo like this. Refusing to show anything but her love for him she placed a tender kiss upon his lips then gazed deeply into his vacant blue eyes " I know you're in there Leo, We'll get you threw this together, you have to fight to regain control of your mind and no matter what happens to me please know that I forgive you!" she whispered lovingly to him having felt him doing something to his pants before a long firm object drop and hit her thigh. Keeping control of her breathing she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him as she readied herself for then inevitable. Struggling to keep her silence as she felt her legs being forced wide apart by his thighs she could feel him painfully forcing himself deep inside her.

She knew that the knowledge of him raping her would only tear him apart mentally and as difficult this was on her she knew in her heart she had to help him fight what ever was done that was causing this " You're not the one doing this Leo! Hear my voice and come back to me and we'll be alright. You are not forcing this on me! Do you hear me Leonardo, You Are Not Forcing Me… I'm letting you make love to me, because I Love You and I know that that you love me too!" Tears began to flow from her eyes as his basic carnal animal needs over powered his mind as he took her forcefully right there in the cell. " Please come back to me Baby, please…." She pleaded unable to keep herself from sobbing any longer as she clung to him even more.

It was as if he was lost in the darkness, unable to figure out where he was or where to go until he thought he felt warm wet tears hit his skin and familiar voice calling to him in the dark. He knew that voice and fought against the dark to reach it and was able to hear Kayla talking to him telling him what he needs to hear as he realized exactly what he was doing to her. She was using this to get threw to his unconscious mind, reassuring him this wasn't rape, she was refusing to let him think he raping her because she was letting him do this because she loved him "Kayla.." he forced himself to say wrapping his arms around her tightly as he stopped completely.

Hearing her name from his lips was music to her ears but reality hit her hard " He's watching us.. keep fucking me like you were, I'm alright Baby, just keep making love to me!" she whispered reassuringly to him having noticed the surveillance camera that was focused on them " I love you Leo…" she whispered as the pain soon eased away and her body became very receptive to his.

" Did you just cum?" he whispered in amazement, having barley started moving again regain the pace from before when her inner walls tightened and a warm fluid covered his member.

Ducking her face into his shoulder pretending to be in pain she confessed against his skin " I couldn't stop it… Your voice turned me on! .. Just keep going and let's give Sacks a show before I get free and kill his ass myself!" she whispered giving a dangerous growl at the end.

Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle deeply " Now I can see why Raph disappears while we're sparing at home, thinking about you fighting like you do right now is a huge turn on! Not to mention I can't help but notice right now how good your body can handle my size like this!" He whispered purposely to help them both forget the situation they where were in and to focus only on each other to keep Sacks from breaking them.

" God Leo, we really need to wind this up…aghh Fuck you feel so fucking good… But, I think our rescue party is here!" she moaned as she could feel herself building up again right as the security alarm could be heard going off.

" Ahh, Damn it… I was so close too…" he groaned pulling out of her and tucked himself away before helping Kayla stand up with him. Looking down in horror he could see a line going down her thigh and a small puddle of blood on the floor " Kayla .. I "

" Hey, eye's up here Leo!" She snapped getting his attention " You did nothing wrong!" she replied getting his attention "We have a job to do now!" She reminded him pulling his face to hers and kissed his lips tenderly "I'm never gonna let you think you did anything wrong here! Yes, it wasn't how we want it but it wasn't anything I didn't want to do with you in the first place, got me?" she stated refusing to let him go down the same road she had been on for the three years before they saved her. " Come on, I have an asshole to kill!" she chuckled wickedly, tapping his plastron with the back of her hand before making her way over to the heavy cell door.

Smiling at how strong she was with putting his well-being over her own, Leonardo walked over and examined the door before moving her off to the side and taking a few steps backwards. Getting himself pumped up he rushed forward and jumped up into a spinning back kick that busted the lock wide open " After you m'lady…" he smirked as she shook her head and walked past him not putting any thought into the fact she was still completely nude and covered in blood.

 **( elsewhere in the building )**

Busting into the single level distribution warehouse with his younger brothers and his Sensei at his back, was the very pissed off Raphael. They never thought twice about holding back to avoid a body count as they all had only one thing on their minds. With Donatello right behind him with his eyes on the tracking device he was shocked to see that the tracking signal was moving but it wasn't towards any exit he could see.

" Guys the signals on the move and it looks like its heading deeper inside" he spoke up while Splinter and his two brothers were busy fighting off a group of soldiers around him.

" Give me a direction Donnie I'm goin after em!" Raphael called out while busting the heads of two soldiers together so hard you could hear the skulls shattering.

" Ahh, down that hall and take a right, it should take you right to them! We'll follow shortly as soon as we finish with these guys!" Donatello called out pulling his bo to take up where his older brother had left off in the fight.

Running hard down the hall in the direction he was told to go, he thought he could hear a fight happening only when he got there all he could find were half a dozen dead soldiers `Damn Leo, leave some for me' he thought to himself as he worked his way threw the bodies. Turning the corner he was met by complete darkness the moment he stepped threw a set of double doors. Feeling around on the wall for a light switch, he flipped it on he only found more dead bodies and two were missing their shirts. Feeling even more confused and more and more like he was following the type of carnage path one would find in a movie he became even more cautious as he went deeper inside where a round of gunshots had just gone off.

 **( Leo and Kayla's pov)**

Working in silence as a one they fought off any soldiers that came their way, snapping necks left and right along with legs, backs, arms leaving none alive as they hunted down Eric Sacks. They stopped only once when Leo thought it would be a better idea for her to at least cover the lower half of her body with a battle skirt made from two shirts just incase they would run into their younger brothers whom really didn't need to see `That' much of her, even if he personally had been enjoying the view. When he held her off from killing the last one to question him on Sacks location, he had only taken his eyes off of Kayla for a second when gunshots rang out and she was nowhere to be seen. Snapping the mans neck anyway he was about to take off after her when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"LEO…"

Turning around he couldn't believe his eyes " Raph…" he called out as his brother ran over and pulled him into a tight embrace.

" Where's kayla?" Raphael started to ask when they could hear a man shouting from behind another set of double doors.

Running over to head in and help her out they both found the door was blocked from the inside while a mostly naked Kayla fought Sacks in hand to hand combat unlike anything they had ever seen before. Working together they were about to force their way inside right as their father and brothers showed up. Seeing that his brother had Kayla's Kamas on him Leo gave his brother a look that Raphael understood and handed him her weapons before letting his brother hop over and inside the room. Raphael some how knew that this was her fight and hers alone while he stood there with his back to the room to keeping the others out to let them finish their fight.

Jogging over as close to their fighting as he seen Sacks pull out another gun " Heads up!" flipping open her weapons Leonardo tossed them over to her in time for her to deflect the shot with one Kama before pulling herself up on his body with both her legs now wrapped around his neck. Raising her crossed duel kamas up to his neck she looked him dead in the eyes and growled " No one FUCKS with MY TURTLES!" before slicing them right across his throat clean threw to his spine with his blood spraying over her body. Rolling off of him backwards she landed onto her own two feet as he dropped dead on the floor " Deaths to good of an end for you! May you rot in hell" she whispered under her breath.

With Eric Sacks dead and his threat upon their family finished "… Kayla" Leonardo called to her softly motioning for her to come over to him. Pulling her firmly into his plastron to cover her bloody chest he gave Raphael the all clear to let them in. Kissing the top of her he messy head tenderly he whispered softly to her " No more holding back in the dojo after this got it. I'll know if you are now!" he chuckled as she rested her head against his plastron while he breathed heavily.

Raphael was the first over to their side with one of her over sized shirts in hand and slipped it over her head before their younger brothers could see her bloody, battle damaged body. Picking her lovingly up into his arms he carried Kayla out of the room with Leonardo at his side before they could see what was done to Sacks. Receiving his katanas from their father Leonardo led the way down the hall and out of the building. The two younger brothers were filled with questions about what had happened to them, what was up with the body count and being blocked out from the last fight by Raphael like they had been, but all that would have to wait as they needed to make their escape before the cops showed up.

Once they had reached the van and were on their way back to the lair Michelangelo couldn't hold it in any longer " What happened back there bro? Why'd you block us out of that room back there like that" he demanded to know hating the feeling he had received by it when they were just as invested in saving them as Raphael was.

Moving from his place in the passenger seat and back next to his baby brother Leonardo clasped him on the shoulder "That was my call Mikey not his. That last fight against Sacks, that belonged Kayla alone and it needed to stay that way, that's why even Raph had his back to it. You see Mikey, she took the fight to him before they even got me loaded up into that damn Truck and I owed it to her to see to it that she was the one to finish it. She put herself on the line to keep me safe back in that place..." He explained softly before giving his baby brother a hug.

" Then why do you have boobie prints on your plastron Dude?" Mikey then asked feeling better knowing that his eldest Brother was alright.

" Mikey…" Raphael groaned slapping a hand over his own face.

" I was board off my ass so I tested out my body art skills" Kayla chuckled as they watched an embarrassed Leonardo try and quickly clean the blood off his plastron " I'm calling dibs on all the hot water when I get home!" she called out resting her head against her Mates shoulder while never moving her eyes off of Leonardo.


	16. Angels and Dragons

In the days that followed the events at the warehouse everything in the lair had gone back to its new normality. Kayla was busy balancing mother hood, School and Ninja life only now both Raphael and Leonardo pitched in to help her out more with the Twins. Splinter had given his consent to Leonardo's request for her to shadow him as a way to increase her level of training after hearing about the skill and control she had shown in battle. After her body was given sometime to recover he would give her a proper skills test. Then there was the matter of wither or not the two eldest Brothers could possibly be twins as they suspected themselves to be. The waiting around the lair the day that the DNA test was run was intense to say the least, but when the results came and proven that they were in fact nearly identical twins Michelangelo's began trying to convince everyone that they needed to have a party. Although they still went at each other's throats the same as before they both at least knew where it was coming from as they adjusted to living openly with their special bond that had already proven how strong it truly was.

After the others had gone off to bed Leonardo and Raphael would quietly meet in Kayla's room to adjust to their own new normality. In the privacy of her room both she and Leonardo would talk about everything that had happened in that cell with Raphael as their own way of supporting each other. It wasn't easy to speak of their forced sexual in counter for it had made it difficult for her to show or be intimate with either of them after all it did cause a small amount of physical damage to her lower region. But until she healed physically they wouldn't push the subject of Sex as Raphael understood how difficult a topic it was for the two.

Peace time was slow time and even though their family was safe for now neither Leonardo or Kayla would let their guards down again. They would either spend their sleepless nights training or meditating together as they had done in their time of seclusion even if it earned some odd looks from the younger two brothers. If that wasn't odd enough for them, their tandem training certainly was as they both would fight in the dark without losing any form of physical contact and not utter a single word. Their movements during this were both poetic and frighteningly deadly as everyone found out that this was how they had singlehandedly taken out all of those Soldiers that lay dead in the halls of that warehouse.

But for all that was normal there was always that one little thing that was always over looked, this time it happened to be the once youngest turtle who was having a difficult time adjusting to the changes that came with growing up. His two older brothers had what he felt was their `girlfriend', as he had found out while snooping late one night and caught the three rounding third base together. Donatello had all of his high-tech gadgets and what did he have… comics, video games and his board and a few dirty magazines from Raphael's secret stash. He felt like a closet-perv between spying on his older brothers and his sister at night before either going to take a cold shower or take off with a dirty magazine into the tunnels and rub one off. It wasn't like he secretly wanted to be with Kayla, it was the opposite she was his best friend and buddie nothing else, it was the intoxicating sent that came from their act and his teenaged hormones that were to blame.

" Michelangelo, where are you going my Son?"

`Busted' his mind screamed freezing mid-step as he tried sneaking out into the tunnels when his father caught him. Ducking his head down knowing that he was about to get another lecture about needing to grow up and stop acting like a kids because he needed to be a good roll model as the Tots looked up to him. " Nothing Sensei, I just thought I'd go out and ride my board in the tunnels to get some air." He explained not being too far off the point.

Seeing that something was truly bothering his youngest Son the old Rat nodded " very well, don't be out too late My Son!" he replied clasping his shoulder lightly before walking off with his hands behind his back and two Turtle Tots clinging to the back of his robe grinning as if they had gotten away with it.

Unable to keep from chuckling at how cute his nephews were, he adjusted the grip on his board and jogged out of the lair to ride some pipe.

" Hey Dad, where's Mikey?" Leonardo asked while looking around the lair for something frantically "I need his help finding the… ahh yeah… thanks Dad" he stopped mid sentence s he caught site of what was clinging to the back of his father.

" Your brother has gone out for the moment" Splinter explained while calmly removing both Turtle Tots from the back of his robe and handed them over one by one to his eldest Son " If one Highly Trained Ninja can not keep track of two small Tots, then he should focuses on his training more!" his father spoke up bluntly to his son before walking away hiding his amused smile at how they had eluded their Uncle once again.

" Dad found em Raph, they hitched a ride on his robe!" Leonardo called out carrying the two giggling Tots off back to their Father.

" Again?... Donnie better hurry up with those tracking chip things I had asked for…" Raphael called out exasperated…

" THAT'S WHY THEY HAVE JOLLY JUMPERS YOU TWO NITWITS" Kayla shouted at the two while she was busy at her turn doing dishes in the kitchen.

 **( Later that evening )**

Michelangelo was sitting up on the edge of an apartment building's roof munching on a pizza he had acquired from the apartment of an asshole who refused to pay the delivery kid who was barely two minutes late. It was one of those calm nights where things just felt a little too quiet to the lone Turtle as he watched the streets below kind of hoping that he could get a good workout in 'ah la-Raphael' and the Purple Dragons street gang fit the bill. After all his Favorite Sister in the world had her childhood fucked over by one of them so a little payback wouldn't hurt. Finishing up his last slice he picked up his rocket board and started running the rooftops in hopes of finding a few thug's to beat up.

 **( Warehouse district )**

" No way! I told ya before I'm out…this is not what I joined for…" A young woman with bright purple hair replied trying to back out of the room she had been forced to enter after being summoned by the new leader of the Purple Dragons. Having joined the gang as a kid, Small time crime where no one was hurt was one thing she could deal with but what they were being forced into was another. Ever since this huge hulking mass had over thrown the former leaders, quite literally as he had thrown them off the roof one by one till he was given power, they had started pulling off bigger heists involving guns and military type goods for a total takeover of Manhattan island followed closely by the surrounding Burroughs. But what pushed her over the edge and made her want to quit was how each of them had to swear their life and loyalty to the Criminal known as The Shredder and his Foot clan.

" That is not an option Angel, swear your loyalty or you die!" a deep threatening voice spoke from the darkness that filled half the room.

" Yeah, that ain't gonna work for me either Hun … I have this little habit called Living that I'm rather fond of and plan on not giving up any time soon !" she replied cautiously while trying to find a way out. With all of the exits blocked by his goons her only option was the window. Moving quickly she grabbed the closest chair she could find and hauled off throwing it as hard as she could smashing the glass and gave her the opening she needed to escape. Sliding down the slanted metal roof and landing onto the street bellow with several members of the Dragons hot of her heals, she ran as hard as she could to get away.

Stopping to catch his breath when he had just about run out of rooftops, Michelangelo looked up as a flash in the distance caught his attention. A large storm was coming in fast and he knew it wasn't safe for him to be this high up with the lightning and he was just about to head down to the streets to take the closest sewer pipe home when he caught site of someone about to get the receiving end of an angry mob and it was heading his way. Hooking his board into his back Michelangelo's pulled out his duel nunchucku and crouched down out of sight and waited until the right moment to strike.

Watching as they cornered some girl, with the coolest Purple hair he had ever seen, into the dead end street bellow. Jumping down ready to fight his foot slipped off of the fire escape he planned on using to slow his decent and ended up crashing feet first in the middle of the thug's. The extreme pain radiating from his lower left leg was almost enough to make him crumple up in pain but adrenaline kicked in and he began fighting the thug's off on only his right leg and sent them running. Once the fight was done he hopped his way over to a dumpster to hide as he could no longer take the pain any more.

With her back literally against the wall the girl with purple hair watched as this giant Turtle fell from the rooftops, obviously injuring himself, and fought of the Purple Dragons with amazing skill sending them running. Breathing hard still unable to move with how hard and far she had been running she watched as he hobbled over to a dumpster where it sounded like he was in some serious pain. Forcing herself to move, she slowly made her way over to thank him for saving her and to see if he was going to be alright.

" Hey, your landing back there looked like it really hurt! Do you need me to call someone or something?" She spoke up nervously and gasped when a two toed shoe was pulled back unexpectedly.

"Na, I… I'm good babe! I'm just catching my breath before making my big getaway!" the male voice joked in spite of the pain she could hear in his voice.

Placing her hands onto the dumpster she cautiously peaked around it and came face to face with a extremely large human like Turtle with an orange mask and the most captivating baby blue eyes she had ever seen " Wow!" was the only thing she could say.

Ducking his head sadly he got ready for her to scream " Yeah, I'm a talking freak… just go ahead and scream…" he muttered sounding almost defeated.

" I didn't mean… it's just you have the most amazingly blue eyes that I've ever seen!" she spoke up quickly feeling like she had upset him " Hey, I'm Angel! Thanks for saving my ass back there with those guys!" she introduced herself with a gentle smile as she knelt next to his injured leg.

Seeing her smile and that she wasn't afraid of him his normally happy grin filled his face " It's all part of the Job! Babe… I'm Mikey " he replied back only to curse under his breath from another shock of pain when he tried to move his smile quickly raised " yeah I'm not going anywhere!" he sighed knowing that he was really going to catch hell from his brothers for this.

Placing a hand onto his injured knee she urged him to sit still " Looks like you might have fractured your shinbone with how gnarly it looks. You need some serious help and I doubt 911 would be of any use!" she noted trying to cheer him up with a small joke " You saved my ass, so I owe you one. Ya might as well cash the offer in now…" she pointed out giving him a pointed smirk.

He didn't know what it was about this girl that he liked so much but she did make him smile when he wasn't able to on his own " My Brothers are already gonna bust my Shell in for being this far out so why the hell not! You know that bridge column on Eastman and Laird?" He asked giving her the easiest directions he could think of. When she nodded she did he let a sigh of relief " Sweet! Head there and wave my board, it might take a moment but my Bro has cameras and the most kickass security system. If that doesn't get there attention just kick the metal plates on the column and yell out Mikey busted his leg!" he explained with a bit of a chuckle.

Angel nodded "how will I know if it's your brother?" she asked cautiously not wanting to put him into any danger. This talking Turtle was starting to grow on her.

" They'll look like me for one and two… chances are you'll ended up getting someone about your size wearing a Skull mask! If you get the that one just watch yer ass Babe, cause little Skeletor can kick some serious ass!" He explained unable to keep from checking this girl out next to him. She had a nice athletic build, skin was a bit darker than his sister's but not by much, a few piercings on her face and she was rocking the skater chick look which he considered as a bonus.

Chuckling as she knew he was in fact checking her out in a playful and slightly flirty way she leaned over and gave his cheek a quick kiss " I think I can handle it Romeo! You just sit tight and I'll be back with help soon" she reassured him when he handed her his rocket board.

He showed her how it worked and flicked a switch for it to be used as a standard board and then she was off. Sighing heavily with a Simi dreamy look on his face as he touched the cheek she had kissed. He knew almost nothing about her and knew better than to give a stranger directions to his home but he didn't have any choice. His leg was busted in the worst possible way and there was no way he could have made that long trip on his own.

 **( back at the lair )**

Kayla couldn't help but pace around in the Dojo unable to get the feeling that something was seriously wrong as Michelangelo has never been gone this long before. She had already geared up to go after him an hour earlier only to be stopped at the entrance by Splinter who had requested that she give her best friend a little more time before going out. The weather radar up on one of Donatello's computer monitors was showing that there was a massive storm system heading in fast and added to her anxiety so when the security alarms went off she ran hard over to the desk almost beating out the second youngest Turtle.

" What's up Donnie? Is it Mikey…." She asked urgently leaning nearly over him completely.

" Easy Sis, give me a second… we have an intruder at the van entrance…" he spoke up bringing the image up to get a better look.

Kayla's eyes shot open when the enhanced imaging showed a girl with purple hair holding up a very familiar rocket board and before any of them knew she was on her way to the van with her mask in place over her face " Hurry the hell up already …" she called out already climbing into the passenger seat giving each other a shrug the remaining three Turtles jogged over and joined her.

" I'm only going to let you talk to her if you keep your cool! We're all worried about Mikey" Leonardo informed her as he took a seat in the back with Raphael while Donatello took the drivers seat and drove out into the tunnel that led to the secret exit. Standing off to the side with a look of complete shock on her face was a girl with Purple hair " Keep calm and don't kill her!" he whispered seriously before watching Kayla get out to confront her.

Angel stood back almost hugging the injured Turtles board to her chest as a van pulled out of the bridge column and a hooded figure with a skull mask stepped out just as he said might happen. Swallowing hard she held out the board and spoke as calmly as possible" Mikey's busted his leg in a fight against the Purple Dragons… I can show you where he's hiding!"

The masked figure stopped and looked at her a moment before their gloved hand reached up and lowered her hood and lifted her mask " Angel… is that you?"

Doing a double take the Purple haired girl rushed over and gave her a hug " Kayla, oh my god I've missed you… I thought he must have killed you…. " she replied crying a bit at seeing her childhood hood friend for the first time in years " you…you know Mikey?" she asked still not believing her luck.

" He's my baby brother now, I'll explain later just hop in and give Donnie the directions!" Kayla replied urgently to her, taking her hand and leading her back to the van " since you've already met the youngest, meet the rest of the family!" Kayla smiled throwing open the side door revealing three more much larger Turtles. " Purple's Donatello, Blue is the team leader Leonardo and last and not least is Raphael in the Red… Guys this is Angel she's like the only friend I ever had as a kid!"

" Nice to meet you Angel, please tell us exactly what happened to our Brother" Leonardo spoke kindly to her as she took a seat in the back of the van."

" Well I left him back in a dead end street over by the abandoned warehouses!" Angel explained giving the Turtle driving directions to where their brother should be. Feeling very uncertain about telling her old friend about the gang she wants no part of.

" Come on Angel, you can trust these guys! " Kayla spoke turning the passenger seat around to face the back " You knew what I lived with, Well Raph was the first to save me, Leo here convinced him into bringing me to their home for help, Donnie here patches me up and is even helping me get my diploma!" she explained hoping that it would help her in trusting them.

" He tried saving me from this gang I joined as a kid, I tried telling them I wanted out after how they want us to swear our lives and Loyalty to some Criminal called Shredder and the Foot Clan, Mikey found me after they cornered me in the dead end street. He tried to jumping in to save me but he landed really bad and fought them off while hoping on one foot till they ran away. He lent me his board and told me where to find help!" she explained practically in one breath. But when she looked around at the serious looks they had she felt like she had said something wrong.

" You did right by telling us what their doing, Miss… Let's just say we have a history with the Shredder and the Foot." Leonardo spoke up after a long tense moment.

Reaching out to hold her friends hand, Kayla gave her a reassuring smile " We'll do everything we can to keep you safe Angel! Do you have anywhere to go where they can't find you?" She asked softly before giving Leonardo a silent look asking permission to offer her refuge if she didn't.

" Come on Kay, you know I don't! I've been on my own since last year after my last foster family kicked me out…" Angel explained hanging her head sadly.

' Leo, please…' he read on Kayla's lips as she tried to console her old friend. Exhaling heavily he looked over to Raphael to get his thoughts on it only to get a smug grin that told him he was on his own. " We'll speak with Master on this when we get back!" Leonardo replied wishing at that moment he had a middle finger to flip his Twin off with.

Looking up Angel was about to jump out of the still moving van the second the headlights landed on a waving Michelangelo, until a three fingered hand stopped her " Stay here!" Raphael spoke gruffly to her as Kayla already had jumped out and ran over to him brother.

" DONNIE, GET THE HELL OVER HERE NOW!" Kayla screamed having stopped short of her best friend and realized just how bad his leg really was. Fighting back her tears she dropped to her knees at his side and wrapped her arms around his neck while his brothers ran over as fast as they could.

" Holy Shell, Mikey!" Donatello gasped dropping down by his leg " Raph, Leo hold him down, Kayla give him something to bite on and keep his eyes on you Sis! I have to set his leg now!" He spoke up giving them directions on what he needed them to do.

Pulling off one of her tactical gloves she put it into his mouth as she leaned over him hugging his head tightly, stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead while his brothers held him in place. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to scream and whimpered in pain while Donatello set his leg so that the missed directed bones were back in alignment. Wiping his tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie she held him lovingly whispering softly to him about how brave he was and how his brothers are there helping him and how the Tots loved him, just anything she could think of as he slowly fell asleep thanks to a strong sedative to make transportation easier on him. Once he was loaded into the van Angel sat next to him as Kayla gently held the leg elevated up and giving everyone the momma bear treatment if they tried to touch it.


	17. Angels and Dragons pt 2

" What is going on here?" Splinter's upset voice echoed threw the lair as he made his way over to great his children as the van pulled in erratically and a panic filled Donatello was the first out so he could open the side door. The old Rat's heart nearly stopped when he seen the condition the youngest of his sons was in as his daughter held his left leg protectively on her lap.

Hoping out of the back first Leonardo walked over to their father " Mikey's alright Dad, Donnie gave him a sedative so we could move him easier" He explained briefly before helping his two brothers in lifting and carrying their youngest brother off to his room.

" And who's going to tell me just how this has happened or of the young lady you all have brought into our home this time?" He demanded sternly out of concern for the safety of the little ones he was stuck watching with them rushing out without a word.

"Kay.. is that a…" Angel asked having not expecting to see a giant pissed off Rat standing there looking at her.

Kayla chuckled at her friends reaction " Yes he's a Rat! And Yes he is our Adopted Father and Master…" she replied taking her by the hand and pulling her over where Kayla then took a knee before him with her head bowed " Forgive us Master Splinter, this is my old childhood friend Angel. Michelangelo took a bad fall in trying to save her from the very gang my former guardian was a high ranking member of! The Purple Dragons are pledging loyalty to the Foot Clan and the Shredder by a man named Hun Who has taken over the Dragons as leader after killing off the former leaders. I'm requesting asylum for my friend as her life is in grave danger because she whishes to no longer be associated with them…"

Stroking his long mustache like fur as he thought about what Kayla had just informed him " Very well, but this is only temporary, my Daughter! Once the danger has passed she'll need to live above. She will need to abide by our rules and will not be allowed out side unless under full escort!" he replied after a few long nerve wracking moments.

" Yes, Sensei!" Kayla replied obediently still shocking her friend who had never known her to be so obedient and respectful to anyone before.

" Now, your responsibilities need tending to!" He replied sternly as the sounds of two upset babies came from the living room! Giving his Daughter a firm grasp on the shoulder he went off to check on his Sons condition.

Standing up Kayla waved for her friend to follow her into the living room " You have kids now too?" Angel asked still trying to wrap her mind around all of this as they walked in to another section and she caught sight of two much smaller versions of the Turtles she had met.

" Adopted, but yes. Help with them and I'll answer anything you throw at me!"

Walking over Angel was handed a tiny Turtle while her friend carried the other onto the carpet and took a seat to change the diaper " Oh girl, you should know better than to give me that much freedom!" she laughed as the tiny Turtle started playing with the string of the Purple hoodie she had on " What your name?" She asked the Turtle.

" Let me see…" Kayla looked up to check the back of his Shell " that's Kirby, he's got the bubblegum pink marking on his Shell! And this stinky guy is Yoshi, he's got the aquamarine marking" she pointed out the differences in the two that made it easier for them to be told apart " they were a set of rare identical twins when hatched from their egg about two and a half years ago but as they were only mutated in April they are the size equivalent of a four month old, who are already trying to walk upright and have mastered the game of hide and seek" She laughed.

" Wow, they are adorable! So who's the Dad?" Angel smirked suggestively nudging her head to the three older Turtles. She watched as Kayla momentarily froze before acting like she had no idea what she was talking about as she re dressed the Tot " Ohh don't give me that innocent act Girl! I know there isn't an innocent bone in your body"

"HAH, See, I told so Leo! Pay up!", " I'm not paying up on a bet I never shook on three years ago Raph!"

Both girls could only laugh at the moment from the eavesdroppers " Raph technically but… the mutagen was derived from blood Erick Sacks had taken back in March from Leo, Mikey and Donnie, who were the original test subjects of that shit along with Master Splinter back in '99." She explained to her old friend who now was being investigated by both Tots " Sacks and Shredder were going to use the mutagen as a super cure for some devastating toxin they were going to unleash on all of Manhattan until one of the top Scientist on the project put a stop to it and was killed by Sacks after setting fire to the lab!"

" So how did they get out if they were still what they were before?" Angel asked being both heartbroken and amazed at what she was hearing.

" My current Legal Guardian was the Scientist daughter and they were her childhood pets, she rushed into the burning lab and saved all five of them before setting them free at a storm drain!"

" But you live down here, right?" Angel asked scrunching her face knowing where they were.

" This is part of the old run off system, but yeah I live with them down here! They're my Family, Angel, I owe my life to them in ways you wouldn't understand.." Kayla replied lowering her head to look at the scar on her wrist.

" Try me! You forget that I knew what that sicko was doing to you… No one would take us seriously cause of the Dragons! " Angel spoke up furiously catching the attentions of the older Turtles who all walked in and took a seat relieving the girls of the Tots at the same time. Kayla couldn't look her friend in the eye as she knew she was right. Seeing the where she was looking at Angel reached out and took hold of her left wrist " Or did you forget the times I walked into your room and found you covered in your own blood because of the things he made you do the night before?" Unable to hold back Angel pulled Kayla into a loving embrace, rocking her gently " You have no idea what I went threw when you vanished and that asshole was found almost dead with how almost every bone in his body was nearly shattered in that alley! " Leonardo shot Raphael a knowing glare "These guys did lot more than just take you in and give you a great family Kayla…" Pausing she sat back and lifted her friends chin and looked into her tear filled brown eyes " They gave you life! Shit Girl… you are a totally different woman now than the kid I knew back in the Slums and frankly I'm completely envious of that! Who the hell cares where your living now… You got out of that hellhole and made an amazing life for yourself. And what did I do? I went up and joined the Dragons cause I didn't know there was another way out… hell I haven't been to school since you vanished…" Angel confessed to her friend as she spoke from the heart.

" If you want, that can easily be fixed!" Donatello spoke up getting the Purple haired girls attention " I'm home schooling Kayla and I can just as easily fix it so the state will recognize that you are to."

" Really? You would actually do that for me? Why?" Angel asked not understanding why they would do this when they had just met her.

" It's simple kid" Raphael spoke up from where he was seated with both Tots now sleeping on his large shoulders " It's house rules! If yer gonna stay here you gotta get with the schooling and help out around here. This ain't a free ride." He explained gruffly letting her know just how things are done in there home.

" Raphael's mostly correct on that Angel, but seeing as your our ' Guest' here…" Leonardo spoke pointedly at his brother " any help you offer is welcomed and not expected, so long as you respect us and our home!"

Angel nodded happily " Sure, I can do all that…"

" Good, you can work with Donatello about transferring schools tomorrow and Kayla can show you to where you'll be sleeping" Leonardo replied satisfied with her agreement " Then we all can call it a night. Kayla come find me once our guest is settled in" he then added before getting up and heading back to check on his little brother.

" Come on, you can sleep in my area " Kayla smiled pulling herself together and standing up with her friend. " Want me to put them to bed in your hammock to night Raphie?" She asked softly moving over towards him and their babies as she leaned over to kiss him softly.

Reaching up to rub her back, Raphael shook his head " Na, just throw a blanket over us and we'll be fine. Besides you got training tonight remember!" he said with a playful wink.

Slapping his leg playfully she covered them up and handed him the TV remote " Alright, I'll catch ya later then Babe!" Kayla whispered giving him another kiss before leading her friend off to her room.

Waiting till they had left that section of their massively wide open home did Angel start in again with her questions " That was sweet! So you train all night with the Blue guy?" she inquired with a suggestive look in her eye.

Kayla blushed and pulled her into her area clasping her hand over Angels big mouth " Hush, not so loud… but yes and yes... Leo and I also have a tight bond that borders on romantic but you can't just openly tease me about it cause then Donnie and Mikey will know and I'll never hear the end of it! You have no idea what it's like trying to get some alone time in with two highly skilled nosy Ninja brothers around"

Wiggling out of her friends grasp she laughed quietly " You got my word!" Angel replied agreeing before looking around at the small apartment like set up that was Kayla's area " Wow, this is nice and WOW that is a bigass bathroom" she replied taking a look around " So that's what's up with that crazy get up you got on… Are you like a ninja?"

Kayla nodded and hung her mask on the wall before pulling off her hoodie and shocking Angel with what was under it " Yup, the mask hides my identity, the hoodie is Bullet proof, the padding it normal motocross gear, and the boots are called Tabi and are standard ninja boots. I'm exceptionally trained in the use of all the weapons you see and don't see that are all custom made by myself with help from the guys" she explained while taking her gear off and also hung them on her personal weapons wall.

" Damn Girl… What about the scars?" Angel asked as the ones on her side and bicep came into view " Not to mention that bigass bite mark on your shoulder!" her eyes went wide as the ideas came flooding into her head on its origin.

Kayla chuckled softly and started giving her the tour " Bicep was a minor Bullet wound I cauterize on my own after a solo in counter with Sack's Foot Soldiers by the docks in Queens, the gash on my side was from my in counter with the Shredder in March, wrist was from Mikey saving me from Myself and I'll never be able to repay him for that, smaller ones are from my most recent in counter with Sack's men, I had the abuse scars taken care of ending that chapter in my life" she explained while changing into a black form fitting yoga shirt that was cut off just above her belly and matching pair of shorts.

" And who took the bite out of your shoulder" Angel asked pointedly while crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolling her eyes Kayla gave in to her friends persistence " Ya really want to know? It's from Raphael! It marks me as his Mate!" Angels jaw dropped " Yes that does mean what your dirty mind is thinking… and No it's not shaped like a humans… it's much… bigger!" Kayla explained with a naughty grin plastered on her face that brought them both into a fit of giggles.

" If your about done up there with the anatomy lesson we have work to do Kayla!" Leonardo spoke up from the other side of the railing where he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a sly smirk on his face as he waited for his Shadow.

Blushing Kayla handed the TV remote for her large flat screen TV over "Sempa calls, hang tight in here watch some TV and I'll catch you in the morning. Leo's upgraded my training in both combat and meditation so I'll be busy. If you need anything just ask the others " Giving her friend a wave of her hand Kayla hopped over the railing and went into a front flip before landing next to the waiting Turtle.

" Still not there yet Show-off!" He chuckled in amusement, locking his Shadow into a headlock and dragged her off to a private area of the lair they trained in when not with the others.

Hours had gone by and Angel still was unable to fall asleep as there were still so many questions left to ask and never having been one to simply hang out in one place for too long she soon found herself leaving Kayla's room to check the place out. First she looked in on Michelangelo who was still sound asleep on his bowl shaped bed, Kayla's baby turtle-daddy was stretched out on the couch with both Tots sleeping peacefully on his chest. Shaking her head with a smile at how adorable the site was she walked away as to not disturbed them. The one called Donatello looked like he was hard at work on something in what had to be his lab so she kept walking around getting a look at how amazing everything was.

Walking past what had to be the kitchen and a room that looked like something out of some old karate movie when she found herself near the section Kayla and the fourth turtle had gone into. Moving closer without a sound Angel couldn't believe what she was seeing, there was Kayla and the turtle training in some kind of fighting style she had never seen before only they were not making a single sound. Their moves were so quick and fluid and they almost never went without some form of contact with the other.

" They discovered this style while out on a pilgrimage last month" a soft voice spoke up suddenly from next to her.

Gasping in fright Angel was relived to see that it was only their Master " What's that?" she asked in a hushed voice not understanding what he meant.

" Kayla's childhood has left more psychological scarring than physical ones and she struggles with them on a daily basis to where she would have violent blackouts. So they went out into the sewers to a place where they would have no interruptions in order to teach her how to control her own mind threw meditation. They were soon discovered by Sacks who captured them, in their escape they discovered this style of fighting and it having a meditative quality to it that's eases both their minds" he explained while walking her away from the private area so as to not disturbed them. " Leonardo has taken Kayla on as his shadow as to teach her the way of Bushido."

" Wow, so life's still not cutting her as big a break as I was thinking" Angel replied offhandedly as she walked with the Rat into the kitchen where he invited her to have a seat at the table.

" No it has not, but this is the life we have chosen. To live and move silently threw the shadows, to strike hard and fade away. My Sons were destined to defend this city and the innocent. You are apart of a few people who know of our existence Miss Angel." He continued on as he went about fixing a couple of hot drinks.

" Kayla's already told me so much about you guys but wouldn't say more than a few words about the one who saved you all and became her legal guardian… Is there something I'm missing or shouldn't be knowing about " she asked what felt like the million dollar question at this point.

" Kayla only spoke so freely about us because we were here, other wise she wouldn't have said a thing. It is her way of protecting the ones she loves from those who whish her harm. You will be meeting the remaining member of our Clan soon enough as I will not go against Kayla's wishes" he replied simply as he placed a mug of hot coco in front of her " Its hot coco from Michelangelo's secret stash he keeps hidden from Raphael " he explained with a warm chuckle.

Angel smiled sadly nodding her thanks " So… how is he? They wouldn't let me around him as they fixed up his leg, felt like Raphael and Kayla were glaring daggers at me anytime I tried to touch him on the way here …"

Taking a seat with his cup of tea he nodded understandingly " Ahh, they are very protective over their youngest sibling. Both are his best friends though Kayla is more like the evil twin of the pair, while he looks up to Raphael the most out of his brothers and values his approval greatly." He explained softly " Once he is awake I will personally in form him that you were asking about you. I can not thank you enough for helping my son tonight Angel, he would not have been able to make it back to us on his own with how complicated the break is. Donatello said it was as if you broke the center out of a stick and the center was displaced on either end."

Angel nodded " Yeah that's what I thought it was when I found him after the fight. He tried to flirt and crack jokes but I could honestly see in his blues just how scared to death he was. He had gotten hurt trying to save me so I just had to help him get back to his family!"

" Everything alright here Dad?" Leonardo asked as he and Kayla walked in sweating and breathing hard to get a couple bottles of water from the fridge.

" Yes, my Son. Angel was telling me of tonight's events!" Splinter replied setting his sons mind at ease.

" That's good, I didn't get a chance to really say this before, but, I am very honored to have met you Angel. Not many would have been so willing to help any one of us as you did. I am indebted to you" He spoke before bowing respectfully before her.

Kayla walked over and bowed as well before righting herself and facing their father " Dad, may we have your permission to go out and check the gates for any signs of overflow from the storm? "

The old Rat exhaled seeing threw her request "If by `check the gates' you mean heading out to ride the swift currents for fun… then I ask you both to exercise extreme caution! I have already had One of my children severely injured tonight!"

Both Kayla and the eldest turtle tried to hide their smiles at being busted and bowed quickly replying" Yes Sensei!" before racing off for their weapons and heading out into the tunnels.

Clasping his hand over his face Splinter could only shake his head " oi, Kids!" as Angel couldn't keep from laughing " This is only a part of what I have to live with… Just wait till my youngest is on his feet" he sighed before taking a sip of his tea.

" Thank you for the coco, Sensei?" she asked checking if he was alright with her calling him as such, to which he nodded his approval " I'm feeling much better now so I'm going to try and get some rest now"

" Rest well, child… you have had an eventful day" He replied watching her place her cup into the sink and head down back to Kayla's personal area.


	18. A little pent up frustration

_**Authors note: This is a Sex heavy Chapter if you don't like don't read!**_

The next couple of days went by quickly and Michelangelo was finally aloud out of bed and out to the living room where he spent his time playing video games and hanging out with Angel and everyone else went about their normal routine. Although Kayla ended spending most of her free moments back in the Dojo either working out or helping the Twins in learning how to walk upright than be any where else in their home. Her mind was scattered to the point where Donatello ended up giving her the day off from her school work as he was also distracted by his current ' top secret' project in his lab. This left the two eldest Brothers scratching their heads on what was going on. Something was causing a distraction to their team only the known possible factors they could think of weren't truly to blame.

" Hey Dad, got a minute?" Leonardo asked catching his father fixing something for their dinner, taking a seat at the kitchen table with Raphael standing close by leaning back against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest " We were wondering if you had any idea why Kayla's practically moved into the Dojo with the boys?" he asked honestly not knowing how to handle this current situation.

" I believe the answer is easier found in the living room! " The old Rat spoke honestly from his place In front of the stove " there's a new female among us who has seamed to have captured the attention of her partner in pranks!" he went on to say with a slightly amused chuckle " You see my son's Kayla has always felt it was her place to care for us these last few years, only now the one she would be carrying for seams to have his attentions placed with our guest!"

" So what your saying is that she's pouting over Mikey having a crush on her friend who just happens to be tending to his every need?" Raphael spoke, with a slightly amused snort, seeing if he had gotten this right.

Shaking his head snorting sarcastically while Leonardo rubbed his temples " Great, do we handle this now or wait till April comes back from her assignment out of state and let her deal with it?" He asked speaking more towards his twin than their father.

" Who's this 'we' your talking about Fearless, she's your Shadow… I'm gonna go grab the boys and give 'em something to eat!" Raphael replied hopping over the railing having chosen the safer option in his opinion.

" Thanks Raph, you're a big help here!" Leonardo called out after his Twin who hollered back ' Any time Bro!', " Thanks Dad, " he said waving goodbye as he also headed back to the Dojo.

The old Rat could only chuckle at how his eldest Sons worked on solving their ' female trouble' themselves. They still had their fights but the stress behind them was now gone with the knowledge and acceptance of being Identical Twins. But most importantly they have not let it effect their bond with their younger brother's which to them was more important than their own.

Passing by his brother who was carrying two giggling Tots upside down by their ankle's, he approached the Dojo " knock, knock, can I join in?" he spoke up softly as he seen that Kayla had just settled into her meditative position. When she nodded a silent yes he walked in and sat directly behind her with his legs bent out around her " Are you more upset with him crushing on your friend or with the fact your not needed to care for him this time?" Leonardo asked in a soft whispered as he also took his meditative position unable to stop the small chuckle when the later got the most reaction from her as her head twitched, " I thought so!" ducking his head down next to her ears he kept his voice hushed as he spoke only to her " or is it really because ' We' haven't been able to spend our quality time with you?" he asked purposely breathing on her neck and when she moaned softly and tilted her head to give him more access to her neck he smirked knowing that he hit the nail on the head. Pulling back enough to make her whine he moved his head to the other side " Meditation, hard workouts, cold showers not doing the trick anymore… leaving you in a state of constant frustration…" He listed off purposely keeping his head just out of contact as he continued to breath on her neck.

" Are you gonna help here or do I have to go off and screw myself with my training Kama?" Kayla whispered threateningly to him while still maintaining her position.

A deep lusty chuckle came from deep in his throat " Sounds like something I'd like to watch sometime but I doubt it would work better then Raphies long thick tongue, am I right?" He asked knowing exactly what he was doing to her, as her aroused sent hit his nose. Pulling back and standing up quickly he headed to the Dojo door " Get your boots on, we're going for a run!" he commanded her needing to the stop his teasing or risk taking her right there in the Dojo where they would have been caught!

Narrowing her eyes Kayla growled viscously at his Shell while sliding on her Tabi boots, knowing that he purposely sat that close to her and started turning her on with his observations only to have her run it off. Standing up she brushed past him forcefully as she walked out of the Dojo " Asshole!" she muttered under her breath as she headed for the tunnel entrance.

" We're heading out on a run Dad, save me a bowl for latter if you could please!" Leonardo called out cheerfully while jogging threw the lair to catch up with his Shadow as she disappeared out the entrance.

About five miles with of tunnels later, Kayla stopped dead in her tracks and stood in place with her hands crossed over her chest. She was done with the games and turned around deciding on heading back home to take a cold showers then curls up in Raphael's private area for a nap as was not in the mood for Leonardo's games. Figuring that with the lead he already had on her that she stood a fair chance on making it back before he even noticed she was gone but little did she know he already planned on this to happen.

Purposely putting a significant difference between them Leonardo had ducked into a dark alcove and concealed himself in the dark waiting for her to run past and ended up turning back for home. He was only using the run as an excuse to get her out of the lair after two days of tandem workouts, heightening her since of touch to the point where he could almost take full control over her body. He knew this would put her loyalty and trust in him in jeopardy if his plan backfired but if it went as planned she would enjoy the outcome even more. So when he heard her jogging back into his direction, to busy muttered under her breath about the pain she would inflict on him, he waited till just the right moment before reaching out and pulling her into the darkness.

Kayla's eyes went wide as she struggled against her captor who held her firmly against the wall with his forearm while the other was clasped over her mouth until he spoke " I'm an Asshole huh? And what was that you had been muttering about shoving up my ass?" His deep husky voice whispered against her neck. Before she could even register what was going on she felt his three fingered hand move down from her back and traced a feather lite trail down around her side and into the front of her shorts " I needed to get you out of there before I started eating you out and fucking you hard right there in the Dojo!" Rolling her eyes as she felt his tongue lick up from her shoulder up her neck Kayla moaned lustfully into his hand as she spread her legs to give his hand some room.

Smirking to himself at how well this was going he dipped his fingers up inside and started stroking her entrance very slowly as he went to work licking her neck and raking his teeth softly against her skin. It didn't take much to bring her over the top, moaning loudly her body started to tremble in his grasp as his fingers were coated with her cum. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he sucked the clean before kissing and nuzzling her neck " you taste so fucking good Baby but I feel a bit greedy and want more! " He whispered churring loudly into her ear " Are you going to be a good Student and make your Sempa happy or will you need to be punished?" He found himself asking her but when she moaned a wanting ' Yes Sempa ' He knew that this was turning her on just as much as him " Good girl, now I'm gonna let you go and I want you to strip down to your boots while I take a seat and watch you!" he instructed her giving her neck one last lick before letting go.

Loosening his pants before taking a seat on the alcove floor, Leonardo had her stand between his knees as she slowly stripped off her clothing until only her boots remained like he said. Pulling her closer and so her legs were straddling his, he moved his face closer to her " I don't want to hear a sound out of you!" he ordered her before digging his face into her crotch. Taking hold of her inner thighs he pulled her entrance open with his thumbs as he licked hungrily at her sweet spot, flicking his tongue quickly off her nub before jamming his full tongue up inside her. Leaning forward Kayla held onto the alcove wall straining to keep quiet while her knees began to shake from how fast and hard her body was building up again, two days of his ministrations and her body was at his command. She didn't know how to tell him that everything he was doing to her was turning her on unlike anything she had ever felt before and a lot of it had to do with how much she trusted him.

Just when she was about to cum he stopped completely and sat back wiping his mouth " Good girl, now squat down and pull my tail out of my pants! " he directed her wanting to keep her from cuming right away. Lifting his hips enough for her to pull them down a ways he placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers threw her hair while he watched her pull his tail up threw the open fly of his pants with a gentle touch of her fingers. Churring more he tilted her head up to look into her brown eyes " I want you to lower yourself on it and don't cum! If you even cum once without my say you will be punished!" He instructed her firmly smirking inwardly at the kind of punishment she would receive.

Watching her stand up and take hold of his tail, he felt his lower plastron tighten painfully as he watched and felt his tail slip into her hot center slowly " That's is it baby, take your time, stretch yourself out with it…" He moaned as his breathing grew heavier and quicker. Reaching out he took hold of her hips and helped steady her as she slipped further down on it, lowering her head she fought even harder to keep silent, once she had as much in her as could possibly fit she stopped moving. Smacking her ass firmly he gave her a stern glare " Did I say stop? I still have tail left to go!" he stated disapprovingly before tightening his grip and lifted her up a few inches before pulling her down again as the tip of his tail hit a slight resistance. Pulling her head down he kissed her lips hard before whispering into her ear " I want to feel ALL of my tail inside of you till it's threw into your womb! Then I want you to fuck it hard and you may cum as many times as it takes until I say stop! Remember if you make one sound all I have to do is make one call!" he warned her as he set the rhythm for her to stretch her walls out. Keeping his eyes locked onto her face watching it contort in pleasure over and over as she came hard only to be made to keep the rhythm until his tail passed the barrier and entered her womb to which she burried her head into his neck and screamed as her body trembled with a body rocking orgasm that left her sweaty and limp against his plastron.

" please forgive me Sempa, please I didn't mean too" she pleaded with him breathlessly, if he was like this with her being good, there was no telling what punishment she would receive.

Pressing his lips against her temple with a lingering kiss " I'll forgive you this time baby… Now take your time and catch your breath!" he whispered lovingly to her while stroking her back tenderly. " If I scared you I'm sorry, I got caught up in the whole thing. I wanted to stretch you out as much as I could without hurting you " dipping his fingers down between them he felt for any sign of injury and blood. So when he pulled his slick hand out and found no blood it was his turn to relax " no blood! I couldn't stand to make you bleed like that again" he confessed to her.

" That still hurts you doesn't it Leo?" She asked hugging his neck and resting her head against his shoulder. He could only nod yes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her " It's alright Baby, Raphie still won't use anything but his tongue on me!" she whispered reassuringly to him understanding how he must feel.

Moving slowly up and down his tail testing to see how it felt while kissing his neck tenderly earning a soft churr from him " Like that?" she asked softly now being the one to take over. Moaning into her shoulder he nodded already feeling himself hardening again " drop down and swap out your tail with your dick Baby, this time it's just us and we won't stop until you've shot your load." She whispered already breathing heavily with how good his leathery skin felt inside her.

Lifting her hips up off his tail, he could her whimpering at the loss of it, reaching down between her legs he moisten his finger with her juices before helping his dick slide free of its prison within him " Ahh that feels better already" He laughed a little before taking hold of it and brought it up beneath her " Slide down easily baby!" He instructed her watching her lean back against his thighs and lowered herself over his dick. Sliding his free hand up her belly he took hold of her one breast before lowering it back down where he kept it over her lower abdomen. He couldn't believe this was happening, that she was really wanting him to do this " Damn, you're still so tight Kayla…tell me if I'm…"

" I'm fine Baby, I'm fine " She reassured him cutting his train of thought off quick " Take hold of my hips and set the pace…" she panted needing him to get her juices going to make it easier for them. Feeling his hands on her hips doing as she asked she couldn't hold back from moaning.

Panting heavily he pulled her sweaty body down along his plastron he buried his face into her shoulder " I'm not gonna last long Baby… yer just so tight and feel so hot…" taking hold of her one hand he placed it down between her legs "Play with it baby, I want you to cum with me!" he directed her straining to hold himself back. Feeling her moaning uncontrollably into his neck he churred loudly and the very second he felt her releases around him he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her down onto his dick as far as she could go before he threw his head back and growled loudly as he shot his massive load deep inside of her. Kayla's body had gone limp before he had finished shooting off " Baby… you with me there…" he pleaded praying she hadn't passed out.

Nuzzling and kissing his neck tenderly she nodded " I'm here baby, I'm just physical spent… I love you Leo!"

" I love you too, Kayla, let's just hang out here and catch our breath then I'll take you the wet way in" he chuckled hoping that way would help clean them off a bit before having to face the others. That's when her cell started going off.

Reaching around he answered it for her " Kayla's Shell, Leo speaking! Hey Raph, Ahh yeah we were just catching our breaths, umm maybe, oh… shit… um…we'll be back shortly, I'm taking the short cut in… thanks bro"

" We in deep shit with Dad?" Kayla asked sleepily about the call from Raphael.

Nuzzling her neck he shook his head " Na, we haven't been gone that long. He was just wanting to let you know the kids are in bed and Mikey's been asking about you. Seams as if Angel passed a comment about you sulking all day…" he explained softly giving her temple a kiss.

" Leo… I think I forgot about something Donnie had told when I got with Raphie…" She whimpered feeling so stupid with completely forgetting about something she felt was important.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly he whispered apologetically " Raph told me that Don said the odds of getting you pregnant are like next to zilch …" he whispered reassuringly to her "… Lets just get you dressed and we'll head back. You can soak in a nice hot bath and after I shower I'll fix us something to eat!" he suggested thoughtfully putting and end to the conversation.

Helping her to stand up, he stood up and tucked himself away then fixed his pants and belts while she got her lower half dressed. Picking up her shirt first he moved closer and helped her pull it on before resting his hands onto her hips and leaned down to kiss her one last time " You alright to walk or do you wanna catch a ride?" But when Kayla looked to unsteady on her feet he couldn't help the soft chuckle as he dropped down onto one knee for her " hop on!" Once she was on his back he ran threw the tunnels to the run off pipe that went directly into the Lair.

Holding her on his plastron they both got completely soaked sliding into the lair but once they were back home they went off into their own directions to clean up. Heading up into her privet area expecting to see Angel sleeping on her bed Kayla wasn't expecting to find Raphael sitting back on her bed watching tv while the twins rocked themselves to sleeping their hammock bed. Forcing herself to walk as normal as humanly possible with how much her hips hurt from having sex with Leo as she headed into the bathroom.

" Your walking a bit tender there Babe, been riding some bull I don't know about?" Raphael called out teasingly watching her head into the bathroom with the sent of his brother strong on her. Standing up he made his way silently to the bathroom door feeling himself tightening as he watched her undress.

" You could say that I had a very exhausting workout tonight and I just want to take a hot bath Raphie" she replied with her back to him as she stripped down completely naked.

Watching as she took off her shorts a low growl came from is throat when he caught sight of a pair of fresh burses on her hips in the shape of a set of large hands with three fingers " That bull wouldn't of had Three Fingers and named Leonardo now would he?" he asked possessively. He was fine if they were upfront about their activities together but not when his brothers sent was this overpowering on her with her being less than honest with him. Storming into the bathroom he took a long sniff of her before forcing her to face him " Quit yer fucking Lyin right now! What did he make you do that you wont look me in the eyes and tell me he fucked you?" he demanded to know lifting her chin to keep her from looking away.

Kayla's eye went wide as she swallowed the painful lump in her throat, she never imagined that Raphael would have reacted like this other wise they wouldn't have " Leo didn't force me into anything and we got so caught up in things I forgot what Donnie told me and I feel like a complete shit because Donnie made me promises that I'd never forget it!" she replied honestly.

Letting her go he forced himself to calm down " Yer lyin about it cause of a broken promise to Donatello?" he asked trying to understand her reasoning.

Kayla nodded quickly completely afraid of any reaction from the massive and pissed off turtle in front of her " I know it had to do with sex but I cant remember the rest. I just wanted to wash up before I came to you… I feel soo.. soo "

" Shit, come 'ere " he spoke softly puling her into his plastron holding her tightly " I seen the bruises on yer hips and his sent completely taken over and I lost my head baby! How bout you let me wash you clean then I'll reestablish just who's Mate you are!" he suggested lovingly making no room for negotiations on the last part.

Resting her head over his heart she nodded in agreement " Just as long as I can lay down and not use my legs you can have me anyway you want Baby!" she whispered loving how gentle he could truly be with her.

Letting her have a seat off to the side, Raphael drew her bath in the massive tub, that he and Mikey had found during their renovations on the place before moving in, before standing up to strip himself of everything. Once the bath was ready he climbed in before guiding his mate into the tub with him so she was seated on his legs resting back against his plastron. Fixing her poof with his favorite sent of her body washes he began to wash her entire body clean taking extra care as he washed between her legs. When he heard her moaning softy and spread her legs at this he dipped his head down to look at her " Leo must have taken extra care in stretching down there cause you sound like this is turning you on!" he noted having already let himself dropdown into the water. When she could only nod her head as he took hold of his floating appendage and bucked her hips along it, a soft churr came from his throat " ohh you want the kraken now, is that right Baby? Then lets take this to our bed where I can feel you beneath me while I make love to you. Yer my mate and I should be able to have you in our bed" he stated firmly before releasing the water with his toes and helping her out of the tub before him.

Wrapping a towel around her body he kissed her passionately while carrying her out into the bedroom where he laid her on the bed before closing the privacy curtains. Pulling the towel apart he kissed his way up her body where he paid the most attention to the shoulder that held his bite mark while he settled himself between her thighs. Taking hold of his member he placed it at her entrance rubbing it up and down making her moan wanting more, smirking he took hold of her mouth with his in a searing kiss before he pushed it inside of her moaning into her mouth with how tight it still was on his size. Giving her a moment to adjust he then started thrusting slowly while using his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Kayla clung onto him tightly moaning his name into his ear slit as she climaxed, even with as spent as she was there was no way she wasn't going to refuse her Mate. He would bring her over the top four more time with his long smooth strokes before he once again bit onto her shoulder while he came forcefully deep with in her subconsciously rolling them onto their sides and covering them with blanket before falling fast sleep with her in his arms and his dick still buried deep inside her.


	19. Halloween Horror pt 1

_**(October 24, 2014)**_

 _ **( one week till Halloween**_ )

After being off his leg for well over two months, Michelangelo was ecstatic when he received his walking cast and was finally able to do some limited training with his brothers. Angel had gone to live with her grandmother, whom she had thought had passed away ages ago, but she still stopped by a few times a week to hang out with everyone and hand in her assignments to Donatello. She said her grandmother was proud of her getting a privet education with help of the news reporter who also had helped her gained custody of her only grandchild and of how she had left the gang life for good.

Splinter had even taking up teaching both April and Angel how to defend themselves with Kayla's help, at first it was simply teaching them both basic but effective moves at first. Then after seeing how well they both were excelling it soon turned into full classes three times a week and was nearly two months before decided on giving them each a weapon befitting their personalities as he did with his children. April was given a Tessen, a decorative folding fan with an iron frame that she could carry easily and fashionably on her at all times and non would be the wiser. Angel was taught to use a pair of wooden Tonfa ( commonly known as a police baton) that she would be more capable in using to defend herself on the streets if confronted by the Purple Dragons again.

As far as things between the eldest brothers went, it was back to how things were before Kayla had come into their lives. They were both powerful dominant males who needed to assert themselves as such, fighting over Leonardo's leadership, Raphael's need of independents, Etc… But their silent arguments were the most troubling. Neither would say a word but when it came down to Kayla you could cut the tension with a knife. It wasn't their intimacy that was the issue between them, it was the matter of a pair of deep hand shaped bruises Leonardo had left on her body that took a very long time to heal. Instead of blowing up and confronting him on it he would simply burry it deep inside of himself knowing full well how much Kayla hated seeing them fight and how it would scare his Sons. Leonardo on the other hand had absolutely no idea what his twins problem was and only that the most dangerous of Raphael's glares came when ever Kayla had an all out sparing session, which was quite often as it was her favorite.

 **( Topside)**

Angel had managed to drag her best friend Kayla out of the lair to do a little shopping for the costumes for the Halloween party April had been planning all month to help Michelangelo feel better on his favorite Holiday with being left out of so much she his injured leg. This was one of the few time she had been able to bring the not so tiny Tots above ground without Raphael throwing a Ninja Turtle sized temper-tantrum about their safety because she had Obaasan's permission. Each of the girls carried a Tot in a kevlar covered front packs underneath the zippered hoodies they had on with only the back's their small knit hats showing. They both were dressed in special matching green sweat suits that purposely made them look like Turtles and with the boots an mittens covering their hands and feet they appeared to be " normal" babies as part of their learning how to hide in plain sight.

First stop the girls made was to a baby store to look for cute animal costumes for the twins. Looking threw all of the small outfits the girls dodged questions from gawkers who wanted to have a peak before settling on a dinosaur and a monkey. Next thing they did was make a pit stop to change Yoshi's diaper and feed the twins at a Chinese restaurant where they ordered two specials, one beef and broccoli and one chicken and broccoli both with white rice and two cokes. The twins loved the new food and once they had full tummies they quickly nodded off to sleep while Kayla and Angel finished their food and walked around Times Square. Kayla told her friend in great detail about their fight with Shredder on the falling spire, even showing the scar on her side that he had inflicted her, and of how they made their escape. Angel was amazed at the truth behind the bullshit the news said about what happened and not believing the claims on how just one guy could have done all of it on his own. Then the girls headed into the huge costume shop to pick out their own outfits having decided that they needed to find ones that would go with the movie theme the three girls had decided on for that year instead of the Sexy Ninja suggestions Raphael and Michelangelo tried to convince them into getting.

When all of their shopping was done and with both of their feet killing, them they popped into a coffee shop for some Hot Chocolates and giant cookies. Kayla had to admit how good it felt to get out like this and not having to worry about watching her back, as long as she was with her BFF they were unstoppable in their minds. But then Kayla just wasn't feeling right, holding her lower abdomen she tried to breath threw what she thought was really bad cramps.

" You alright Girl?" Angel asked moving over to sit closer to her friend.

"Yeah, I think I might have pulled something. Don't worry the pain is almost gone." Kayla lied optimistically.

Angel nodded but wasn't fully convinced " I'm still gonna call Ape and get us a ride back!" She replied pulling out her new iPhone that April had given her when she put both girls on her cell plan, " Yo Ape… shopping went great, the boys had a blast but hey… Kay's gotta cramp or somethin so we're gonna need a ride! Yeah we'll stay where we're at and they can use that gps of theirs.. thanks." Rubbing her friends back she knew Kayla was trying to tough it out but she knew her better.

Keeping an eye out, Angel helped Kayla outside with their shopping bags as the familiar green van slowly passed by and when they caught up to it she was thankful when April was the one who opened the side door. With the older woman's help they loaded the twins into their safety seats before helping Kayla in as she was still having the cramps but refused to admit how bad they really were. Donatello even tried to get her to explain them to him only she said they were nothing more than simple cramps from walking so much without drinking enough water and all she needed were some Midol and a hot pack and left it at that.

When they reached the lair Kayla excused herself and went off to her room to take a hot bath. And, that's where she was when Raphael walked in on her dressed in clean baggy clothes rinsing blood out of the tub. " I'm not buying the not drinking enough water bullshit! " He replied walking over and motioning to the bloody tub. Taking a seat on the side of it he pulled her closer to him " Was this one of your a heavy periods or something?" he asked tilting her head up to look into her brown eyes.

" I don't know, I'm not due for another week… I walked around more than I normally do, I wasn't thirsty so I didn't have much water today, I was feeling kind of lousy the last couple days but I just didn't think much of it" she explained leaning into his plastron as she shook from how upset she was.

Exhaling heavily he held her quietly as he tried to think " Are you still bleeding like you need to go to the hospital or what?" he asked trying to figure out what to do to help his Mate.

Kayla shook her head " I don't think so… I was in the tub when a really bad cramp hit and the water went red but it didn't last long… it's almost done now" she explained to him honestly.

Dipping his head down he kissed her head tenderly " I originally came in to take you to Donnie, but him and April followed me thinking that it would be easier if you just talked to me. They just want to help because they love ya Baby!"

Kayla nodded silently because they were right on that point, she let him guide her out into her bedroom where Donatello, April and Splinter had been waiting for her " I wasn't trying to be deceptive guys. I just thought it wasn't anything I couldn't handle on my own!" she confessed apologetically to them as she took a seat on her bed.

" It's alright Sis, but I'm going to run a full awry of test on you just so I know what were looking at here" Donatello replied in his gentle soothing tone before looking to the others " Can you please excuse us, I have a few questions I need to ask as her attending medic." He explained to his Father, Brother and Friend… " That goes for you two as well!" he spoke up rolling his eyes when he heard hushed voices on the other side of the curtains.

Waiting for the rest of their family to leave he set out everything he thought he would need before starting with a test he felt needed to be done first. " I'm going to first run a test to see if you might have been… pregnant! I'm not accusing you of anything but I do have a good since of smell" he pointed out shocking Kayla as she thought no one would have known as nothing was said about her having sex until now and she felt completely mortified. Stroking her multi colored hair tenderly he gave her an awkward hug before beginning to draw the amount of blood he thought he would need for the tests. When that was done and he did the first test right there with his mini lab he had brought with him into her room.

" Good news Sis, It wasn't anything pregnancy related" He replied being visibly relieved as was she " But I need know about with who and how often you have had intercourse because of the mutagen in our blood" he explained keeping his voice hushed as he typed away on his hollo-computer.

Swallowing hard she thought back "First try at regular sex, was with Raphie back in the spring. Next time was after Sacks injected Leo and I with that hormone crap… it was forced but nothing at his end…" She blushed like crazy at how her body reacted to Leonardo calling her name "...cause you all showed up and we made our escape as I told you before when you were running tests on us. Then about three weeks ago Leo and I had some rough sex and he shot off in me… a lot. Then after I got home Raphie got upset cause he said he couldn't smell himself on me and we did it gently and he also shot off a lot in me and we did it at least once a week since then. Every time he didn't pull out till morning cause we would fall asleep" she explained truthfully even though she felt totally awkward about it.

Donatello's eye's went wide in shock and what she thought might have been silent anger at what he was hearing "Kayla, I warned you that that much contact with our fluids might result in unknown side effects!" He replied fighting like hell to not flip out on her, he knew that as his brother's Mate them having intercourse was inevitable but never had he expected it between her and Leonardo " At least I know what kind of tests to run and what to look for but until I know exactly what's going on your not to have any kind of intercourse at All!" he informed her firmly as both her Medic and Brother.

Kayla nodded as she let him tuck her into bed " Alright Donnie, you have my word! So what do I do till then?" she asked trying not to sound as frightened as she truly was.

Brushing her hair back out of her face he took a seat next to her on the bed " Until I know more I want you resting and with someone close by to watch for any possible changes. I'm strongly considering on having you sleeping out by the four of us, maybe in Raphael's bed" he explained watching her closely for any possible changes in her "I'm not seeing anything different in your eyes, lungs or skin color"

" I'm sorry if I disappointed you Donnie, I just needed that one time with Leo to get past what we went threw in that cell but I'm still very deeply in-love with Raphie…" she whispered lowering her head in shame.

" Oh Kayla, I'm not disappointed in you Sis, I'm shocked Raphael's hasn't murdered Leo, bit I could never be disappointed in you because of this! I'm a scientist, I'm worried about the what ifs of your situation! I meant what I said about using the mutagen in my blood to helping you, I'm just worried my brother's had started the process before I can even run my first test for it" he explained tenderly to her.

Smiling back at him she nodded " What ever you need to do for me, Do it! I trust in everything you do. If you want me to sleep out there then I will, if I gotta hang upside down and bark who let the dogs out then just tell me where and when!" She replied seriously even with the last part that actually got him to snort in laughter " So we good now?"

Nodding " We've been good Sis, tonight I want you to stay in bed and I will check you again in the morning if nothing comes up before then." Standing up he kissed her forehead tenderly before letting the others in as he got together what he needed and heading off to his lab to get to work.

" How are you feeling my daughter?" Splinter asked softly walking over to her bedside along with April and the other three brothers.

" I'm feeling a little better, Donnie thinks I might be having a reaction to something I came in contact with, so he's gonna run some tests to check and to figure out a treatment" she explained to them all in a simi-tired voice.

" So you like stuck in bed now Sis?" Michelangelo asked worriedly limping over to have a seat on the end of her bed.

" Kinda, he's thinking about me sleeping out with you guys so I'm not all cooped up alone back here" she replied giving her very best friend a reassuring smile " I'm not contagious, it's not some attack on me… it's just simple reaction." This made the youngest brother much happier as she could now hang out with him all day.

" Angel and I are going to take the twins to my place for the night so you can rest Kayla" April replied leaning in to give her a loving hug " You just get better!"

" We will leave you to rest my daughter, let us know if you need anything" Splinter spoke up seeing how tired she was looking.

" Raphie, please stay…" Kayla asked with pleading eyes as she watched everyone one beginning to leave.

Smiling lovingly at her he removed his weapons and belts before climbing in behind her so she could rest on his arms. Once he knew that everyone had left he kissed her lips tenderly " What did he really say?" he asked knowing she only gave an edited version for the sake of April and Michelangelo who really didn't need anymore bad news.

Snuggling into his plastron she sighed sadly "I wasn't pregnant in any way, but when he asked about who've I had sex with and how often. He wasn't happy but it did give him a better idea of what he's working with. He'll know more in the morning but until he says otherwise I'm not allowed to have sex in any form and I'm not allowed to be without someone close by" she explained with more detail.

"You're having a reaction to my swimmers or the shit in my blood another words!" Raphael sighed as he snuggled around her protectively knowing she was almost asleep in his arms.

" He wants to fix me Raphie, n I'm gonna le him…" she muttered incoherently before falling fast asleep leaving him wondering about what that meant.

After a few days of rest Kayla was aloud to do lite training only to keep her body in fighting condition but only under their Masters supervision. The bleeding was nothing more than super heavy period, but pain had slowly spread throughout her body. But all blood tests that were done only looked better than the last until it had even improved past what the very first one had read. As puzzling as this was to the resident scientist it only drove his curiosity into overdrive with him believing his hypothesis on the mutagen healing her was correct and if this much healing was done by absorption then what would a sample of their mutagen tainted blood do when in contact with hers.

" Guys I need you in my lab STAT!" Donatello shouted out feeling a bit anxious at the reactions from his family once he explained the test results.

" What's up Donnie? " Leonardo spoke up as everyone gathered around " Did her test results come in yet?" he asked looking over to Kayla who stood comfortably in front of Raphael with his one arm resting shoulder to shoulder over the front of her chest.

" Actually yes that's exactly it, I've done a timeline analysis of all of her blood tests I've ever done and I can't believe the results I found. I mean I had a hypothesis before on this type of possibility but I never imagined the results could some from …" Donatello rambled on until Kayla cleared her throat purposely to bring him back on point. " All of her results are great… there even better than the first ones I started doing on her!"

" How can her results be great when the pain has gotten worse and spread throughout her body, Donnie?" Leonardo was quick in asking as his brother's excited optimism was trouble him greatly.

" It's simple, her body is healing on a genetic level and it is resulting in her discomfort."

Leonardo was rubbing his temples as he felt a migraine coming on " How Donnie… How is this happening, what could have triggered this " healing" he asked looking at Donatello straining to keep calm.

" Mind if I give it a blunt explanation Donnie?" Kayla asked offering her assistance in the situation.

Donatello nodded " Yes, of course Kayla!"

Taking in a deep breath she braced herself for complete humiliation " It's from having SEX! The mutagen in your blood is also in the little swimmers your male bodies produce!"

Most of the surrounding group made no visible reactions until it hit Michelangelo and his jaw dropped and he looked between Kayla and Raphael " How is that even possible Dude… you're " he made huge size motion with his arms spread wide apart " And she's so " He then held his hands only a foot apart.

Everyone including Splinter were trying very hard not to laugh at the youngest brother's overly exaggerated observation " We make it work, and I ain't tellin' yer horneyass as to how!" Raphael replied giving his little brother a dangerous look.

" Now" Donatello cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention once again " I've spoke with April and Kayla of my hypothesis and they both have consented, as April is legally responsible for Kayla I figured I should as her first. But I would like to see how she would react to a more concentrated dose as to speed the process up for her to elevate any prolonged suffering. "

Pulling her into his plastron even more Raphael was the first to speak " What do ya need?" he asked calmly not needing any convincing as he would do anything for his Mate.

Leonardo on the other hand wasn't so convinced as he shot a deadly glare at his twin " What does he need?… Do you even think before you talk Raphael" He spat making a motion at his head that made his own training Shadow look away from" How could you let…"

" That is enough, Leonardo!" Splinter spoke up firmly causing his eldest son to stand silently " Are you saying that your own Brother would blatantly in danger the life of a member of our Family to satisfy his scientific curiosity?" He asked the eldest of the four brothers.

" No Sensei! " was the only thing that came from Leonardo's mouth.

" Now my son, if you would answer Raphael's question, I am interested in hearing more of your idea" Splinter then spoke looking to Donatello for him to continue.

" We'll um," Donatello glanced nervously at his eldest brother and leader before turning his attention to Kayla who looked as if she wasn't there after his outburst " All I need is some blood samples from all of us to see if there is any adverse effects from our blood with hers before I even chance an attempt at extracting a small amount of mutagen. Like with humans some animals can be blood donors to others out side their species like pig heart have been used to replace a humans and some can't, even humans blood types are picky that way" he said trying to keep it as simple as possible.

" Dude, people can live with a pigs heart? Does that mean they can't eat bacon or pork?" Michelangelo asked with the most funniest, though serious, look on his face.

" Mikey…" Raphael grumbled giving his little brother's head a playful shove knowing he asked that because things had gotten way to serious and it bothered his favorite sister.

" I doubt that would be a problem, Mikey" Donatello replied to the question with an amused smile " What you say Master Splinter? About my idea"

Giving it some serious thought "You have left me with little room on this my Son, but if you believe that this is the best option available for Kayla then you have my blessing." Splinter spoke up giving his eldest no room to object. He did not like how he had reacted to his brothers and planed on having a talk with Leonardo when things had settled down for the evening.


	20. Halloween Horror pt 2

( Halloween night)

Getting Michelangelo out of the lair was easier said than done! It took all three of his brothers to pick him up and carry him into the van to get him out, normally this wouldn't be a problem but ever since he had busted his leg he was a stubborn, video game addicted, Toddler. Though once the guys were gone they all set to work at transforming the lair into a haunted dance club with Splinter even getting into the spirit of the Holliday and lending a hand. Since Kayla was still unwell, and in a great deal of pain, she did her part by prepareing all of the food which also allowed her to sit and keep the twins busy. They both sat contently in their highchairs munching away on their new favorite food, sweet and sour chicken, that Angel had surprised them with. When it came time for the guys to head back, the April, Kayla and Angel grabbed the Tots and went back into Kayla's room to get into their costumes. Splinter sat quietly in the darkness with ' the' master remote control, that Donatello had created that for the lights, music, everything, as their father would be the least likely in Michelangelo's mind to be apart of anything fun. The old Rat knew that his children have had a very trying last few months after what proved to be a less that ideal summer, they all were in need to let lose and have fun.

With everyone in hiding as the van was heard pulling into the lair, the Brothers all began to blame Michelangelo for the power being out from the very moment the van doors were opened. This was Splinter's que to start the music ( selections of Michelangelo's favorite Halloween movies) and once his sons entered the lair further did he turn the special lights on.

" Ohh wow,… were you guys… Dude, this place looks so sweet man… it's like a haunted nightclub or somethin" the youngest of the brother's replied at a lack of words for once. " Sensei you did this?" he asked the second he caught sight of his father's smiling face.

" Happy Halloween Mikey!" The three girls called out jumping from their hiding places around the lair in their costumes and the four Brothers jaws about hit the floor. April was dressed like the girl in the first and second Transformers movies, Angel was dressed like the girl 'Case' from Deathrace and Kayla was dressed like Kira from the Chronicles of Riddick movie.

" Damnn" Was all they could say at that moment as the girls were dressed like characters from their favorite movies. It was then when the twins came out in costume, Yoshi dressed like Godzilla and Kirby dressed as King Kong, and completely stole the show as the four big tough Ninja Turtles went to complete mush at the sight of the two little monsters " DUDE…. THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME…"

With the music playing and the buffet a hit, the girls were quite proud of themselves for pulling this off as the youngest Turtle almost never got to spend the Holliday the way he had always wanted to. Angel spent most of her time with him while April had the twins over with Splinter as they all started watching The Nightmare before Christmas in the TV room. Donatello joined them after his conversation with Leonardo ended, as he wasn't feeling like celebrating he silently stroll around the lair before walking out of site.

" I'm gonna go try and talk to him, You go watch the movie with the others" Kayla spoke softly having lost sight of Leonardo while she and Raphael had enjoyed a quiet moment together. Looking off to where his twin might have gone, he nodded and kissed her lips softly before walking off to join the others in watching the movie.

Walking off to the private area they had use to train in, Kayla stood quietly in the doorway letting him to be the first to speak " How could you let him do this to you after what you went threw at that place? I just don't understand why they would let you agree to this experiment… what if it changes you completely or worse …"

Walking over to him she placed a light kiss onto his Bicep " I trust Donnie with his science just as much as I trust you with my life! Look at me Leo… I mean really look at me" she whispered reaching up and turned his head so she could look into his heartbroken blue eyes. " It's still me! No matter how I look afterwards, I'll always be your Kayla… but this change is happening if we like it or not and it is hurting me. I know your just trying to protect me Leo and I love you for it, but whatever that outburst was about that day I honestly think that this treatment is not the only reason you snapped at Raphael is it?" she asked having felt him pulling away from her.

" Its been Three months and he still looks at me like I'm the enemy when I'm with you… and God forbid you getting the slightest scratch when we train together" he explained with heavy sarcasm " What did I do to make him hate me so much Kayla?" he pleaded while sinking to his knees before her.

Wrapping her arms around his head she hugged him against her belly as his arms in circled around her waist " I think it's because that day we had sex his instincts told him that you inveighed his territory or something." She began trying to explain something she knew little about " When he walked in on me getting my bath set he nearly lost it he was so hurt, thinking you had hurt me or forced me into lying to him about it, but instead of going after you he listened and I think he just buried his rage deep inside of himself." Pausing again she tried to think of what he told her "Your sent had completely replaced his on me, I have no idea what that means but its something I could see was of great importance to him and the hand shaped bruising on my hips didn't help your case either" she explained letting go so he could stand up.

" His sent? Shit how could I have been so fucking stupid, I just thought that since he aloud us privileges that he wouldn't mind… I guess I was thinking with my dick on that huh?" Shaking his head he could see that she honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "All Animals have a more heighten since of smell than humans. For instance we can smell your time of the month before you know its even arrived" he explained much to her embarrassment.

" You all can smell ... That?" She spoke in a state of shock " ... Is that also why its like World War Three around here in the spring?" Kayla asked wondering if this was in anyway connected.

Leonardo nodded as he chuckled " That's about when our hormones start going nuts sending our brains on the mission to get laid. At least with you being Raphs Mate he's been a lot more tolerable to be around now!" He joked

Kayla gasped at his coment before taking hold of his hand with both of hers and gave him a gentle tug " Come on you. There's still a lot of time left to our party. You're gonna love what we have planned next…" she giggled mysteriously as he let her pull him back to the others.

The movie was just about finished what Raphael looked back and seen his Twin finally smiling as his Mate pulled him back. What ever she had said to him must have done some good as he could feel the change in him which helped with his own mood " So how far was that stick jammed up there Babe?" he asked aloud being careful not to swear as the Tots were already trying to copy everything they were saying.

" It was pretty far up in there, I'm not sure if all of it will ever come out!" She smirked teasingly as she made Leonardo take a seat on the couch next to Raphael " Now you two play nice!" she ordered them before sitting across both their laps as if that would keep them in place.

The three Brother's knew something was going on when Donatello stood up and walked off to his computers and typed something in before coming back and handed over two oddly shaped microphones to Angel and Kayla before returning to his seat next to their father.

Clearing his throat Splinter looked pointedly at Kayla with a hidden evil smirk " My daughter, I believe you had said that I could make a choice as to which song I would like to hear!" he spoke up catching his sons attentions as to just what was going on.

" NOW? Your gonna make me go first when this whole thing was their idea?" she baulked with a look of complete horror as she singled out April and Angel accusingly.

" Yes, you did not specify as to when I was aloud to chose and I wish to hear you sing first" He pointed out with a look that left her with no room to wiggle out of.

" That is true" she sighed being forced out of her comfy spot on the Eldest Turtles laps and waked over to stand in front of the TV.

" Sing?" Leonardo questioned warily as he watched as Donatello getting up quickly as an idea suddenly hit him and hurried back to his lab.

" Here, I'll even let you sit in your favorite chair" He smiled wheeling his Skateboard desk chair she loved to sit in making her smile happily.

" thank you Donnie, you're the bestest!" she chimed before sticking her tongue out at her friend Angel

" ok, I'm not saying what this song is or why it was chosen for me to sing… as somethings are better left unsaid…" Kayla spoke as the music started. Keeping her eyes down at the floor, she started off softly like she was singing to herself but by the time she had gotten to the chorus line it soon became apparent why he had chaise the song "Fighter" and really started to get into it and sang it with all she had.

"Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, Oh, Oh, Whoa, Ohhh

Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing, the victim now

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me

But that won't work anymore

Uh, no more, oh no, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter"

Finishing the song, Kayla smiled lovingly at Splinter before going over and hugging him tightly before retaking her seat on Raphael's lap. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces not believing she that great of a singer. Giving her a tender kiss Raphael nuzzled her neck as he whispered softly into her ear " He maybe old, but he is a very sly old Rat!" Kayla fought hard trying not to laugh out loud but still drew the others attentions.

" Dude, Do we even want to know what you just whispered to her man?" Michelangelo asked with a cautious look to his eyes.

" I told her Angel better step her game up!" Raphael spoke up also barely being able to contain his laughter

This really got the Purple haired girls attention, Standing up she nodded to Donnie who then chanonto the music with a press of a few keys on the wireless keyboard he had with him. When the song "Ska8er boy" started up Angel singled out both Michelangelo and April much to the others enjoyment. The youngest face turned all kinds of red when the song ended with Angel planting a big kiss on his lips. Both Leonardo and Raphael couldn't help the wolf whistling at their little brother getting his first kiss from a girl that wasn't his sister.

" Alright wise guy, Your turn" Angel smirked tossing the mike to the eldest turtle as his twin burst out into laughter " You two chuckles" April spoke up giving him a look like he was to chicken o get p there with his brother.

Huffing Raphael picked kaya up and planted her unceremoniously ontothe sofa while his eyes were locked onto Aprils as if silently calling her a traitor to their friendship a he wet up and started whispering with his twin on what song to do. Once they had decided Leonardo walked over and whispered the song choice into his brothers ear. When the song started Leo began to sing the chorus for " Young" with Raphael growling and yelling as he took the Rap sections. The hurt look in his face as he said those lyrics had Kayla concerned so when the end of the song came up she stood up and joined in lending in a female voice to the end while she held his hand. When it was done they sat down and Raphael tossed the mike to his two younger brother's " don't think you two are getting out of this, your up".

Hobbling over to the skateboard chair Michelangelo let Donatello pick their song "Believe" and settled in. Both brother's switched off sing the songs as Angel walked over and plopped down next to Kayla. Running an idea off of her before going back over to whisper something to April who nodded in agreement as the brother's song ended. Getting up before either of them could leave Angel whispered something to them that had Michelangelo grinning and Donnie blushing but reluctantly agreed and waved for Kayla to join them.

Both Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other skeptically at just what the Purple haired teen was up to. Glancing over at their father they were unable to pull any information from him as he was busy with his Grandsons. But when the music started their eyes went side in shock and horror at the song that was chosen to be the last song of the night. With Leonardo trying to hide his face unable to look away from the train wreck that was going on before him, Raphael shifted uncomfortably in his spot feeling a need to cross his legs at the knees.

There before them was an impromptu skit performance of selected song from none other than " the RockyHorror Picture Show". The elder brothers didn't know if they should run or stay as they wanted to wash parts from memory while eventually finding themselves drawn in on the action. But all in all this was at least the most memorable Halloween they all have ever had and when the fun was over random music played softly as everyone helped in putting their home back in order as per the agreement the girls had with Splinter.

Kayla was just tucking the two exhausted Tots in to the hammock set up by Raphael's room and she was just about to head to her area to change when Donatello caught up with her. " Do you have a moment to talk…" he asked keeping is voice down and giving her a look that told her it was urgent .

" Ahh, yeah we can talk in my room, I was just heading there to change " She replied waving him to come along with her " That last idea of Angels wasn't something I'd ever thought you guys would ever agree to…" she chuckled making small talk with him as they entered her room.

" Um, I think it would be best if we sat down to talk" Those words coming from of anyone's Doctor was never a good thing to hear. Nodding silently Kayla walked over at took a seat on top of her bed so she could face him easier. Pacing the floor nervously she could see he was shaking " I got the results just three minutes ago and I'm not sure how the others are going to react to it let alone You."

" Donnie, sit please your shaking is scarring me" She asked him softly, patting the bed In front of her.

Nodding apologetically he sat down as she requested " I'm unable to properly recreate the mutagen for my initial idea but that doesn't mean I can't do something different! If your willing I would like to help you build up an immunity to us, only it runs the risk of boosting your system to the point where you might end up receiving some of our enhanced traits…" He explained so nervously that he was struggling to keep from using the bigger words he knew that she had trouble understanding.

" So instead of a cure your only able to …. Mutate me?" she asked skeptically to which he nodded his head yes " Realistically, how do you see my health going if we don't do this?" she asked now hugging a pillow in front of her tightly.

" If we don't… You'll be in a lot more pain because at this time without the fluid contact the effects are beginning to wear off and once it's gone… You very well may never be able to have any sexual contact with either of them…" he explained wording it as gently as possible for her. His heart broke as he watched her crying silently in spite of her willing herself not to. Reaching out he placed his hand onto her knee " If we do this, I am 98% sure that you will still appear human on the outside! The only major changes will happen internally. Our outward appearance was only modified a fraction of what was changed inside us" He whispered reassuringly to her " I will try to spread out the injections you will be needing along with mandatory physical examinations that I will need in order to track the changes. And one last thing …" She lowered her head with her resolve breaking fast. Reaching up he tilted her head up wards a to look her in the eyes " By my calculations we best start tonight if you want to be strong enough when Raph comes into season … Soon" he pointed out with a sly twinkle in his eye.

Looking down she tried to hide her blushing " You are one sly Turtle! And here I thought you were worried about me when you just don't want to deal with Raphies angry/Horney ass" She couldn't help but to tease him lightly knowing full well how violent her Mate can get in the spring. Pulling him into a quick hug she kissed his cheek " I'm in Donnie, let's get this process started and I'll handle telling Dad and the others." She replied knowing how much he didn't want to be the one to break the news to his brothers.

Standing up excitedly Donatello smiled " This is why I spoiled you so much Sis, you don't feel the need to understand my ideas before agreeing. You go on your faith and trust in me…that and the fact you're the only one who will sit threw the whole original Star Trek movies with me from start to finish!" he chuckled before heading towards his lab " It's going to be a long night so dress comfortably and I'll meet you at my room." He replied before rushing off to get things ready.

" Do you ever think to consut with us on these matters?" Leonardo's voice spoke up as both he and Raphael jumped over the railing. Both looked angry and heartbroken as they stood there standing at her.

" Raphie, Leo.. I was going to talk to you both after I changed!" Kayla replied honestly to them both " I take it you heard it all?" she asked emphasizing on the word all. They both nodded " the risks are still the same only the method is different! I'm not letting myself be used at a Lab experiment and you Both know Donnie would Never treat me as such." She spoke firmly with her arms crossed over her chest in case that thought had crossed their minds.

" It ain't about not trustin you or Donnie, Baby" Raphael finally spoke up as he closed in the space between them. Tilting her chin up he kissed her lips tenderly " Hearing the alternative option wasn't what we were ready to hear an it's got us a bit riled up!" he explained with his Brooklyn accent coming threw thick " We think you picked right Baby so let us help ya get ready and we'll see ya threw this!"

Song credits

" Fighter" Christina Aguilara

" Sk8er boy" Avril Levine

"Young"&" Believe" Hollywood Undead


	21. Changing of the Seasons

Meeting up at Donatello's bed was a little more crowded than either he or Kayla would have liked but they both understood their family's reasoning. April called Vern and told him Kayla had taken Ill and that she needed a few days off, being that he was still ridding the fame wagon and had some pull at the station, he told her he would see what he could do and to tell " Mulan" he said to get well soon. Angel had to go back to her grandmother's but promised to be back in the morning. Both Splinter and Michelangelo had just settled down for the night but made no fuss in getting up to sit up with her as the slow and painful process was to begin. Once Donatello had Kayla hooked up to an and his computer's tracking her vitals he slowly injected a small amount of the mutagen derived from Raphael's blood, as she was his Mate he practically shoved his arm in Donatello's face regardless of his fear of needles. Then the long wait began with The two youngest sitting in the living room with their father and April and both Raphael and Leonardo refused to leave Kayla's side.

As Donatello had predicted Kayla's body was hit with so much pain some where around five am that she needed to be heavily sedated to keep her from suffering any more than she needed. Wracked with guilt and fear of losing her Raphael refused to leave her side unable to eat and made his bathroom breaks as space and quick as possible. It was his blood Donatello had used and he felt the most responsible for her well-being. The Tots also refused to be anywhere else than with their parents from the very moment they woke the next morning.

After nearly 18 hours of sedation her vitals all had leveled out enough where she could slowly be woken up. Sitting at the edge of his own bed Donatello was checking her IV when her eyes fluttered open " Hey, how do you feel?" he asked keeping his voice hushed as to not disturb anyone.

" Like..." he placed his finger on her mouth to quiet her " Like hammered Shit… Why are we whispering ?" she asked feeling extremely confused.

Until he pointed next to her with a tender smile " All three of them refused to leave your side, the little ones were easier to deal with than the big one, him I had to slip a sedative to" he explained as she looked at all three of her boys sound a sleep around her " He hasn't eaten today…"

" Think I can at least get a cup of tomato soup? I'm more thirsty that hungry myself" She asked hearing her stomach grumble at the thought of food.

Chuckling softly he nodded and headed into the kitchen to warm her up some soup when their master had also come out of his meditation room " She's awake now, I was just fixing her some tomato soup" He whispered knowing he was coming for an update " should I wake April, Leo and Mikey?" He inquired.

Raising his hand the old Rat shook his head " Let them rest my son. Here, let me bring her the soup and you may also go rest. You have been up nearly two days my son!" Splinter spoke up pointedly in fatherly concern " I will wake you if you are needed." He reassured him excepting the soup from his son and sending him to rest in the living room.

Kayla was busy looking over the two sleeping Tots that were snuggled together under her one arm " Your sons are most stubborn, when ever they needed to be removed from your side for any reason they always found their way back to you!" the old Rat chuckled as he helped her to sit up so she could drink the soup " When you both are awake tomorrow, I would like both you and Raphael to join me in katas. Until you have been cleared after Donatello has examined you, you will train with two of us present this also includes meditative sessions with Leonardo and myself." Exhaling heavily he reached up and placed his hand onto her head " You have chosen a path that none has traveled my brave daughter, you have my full support." He spoke softly as to not disturb the others as he watched her finish the soup " Now, rest and I will check on you later" he ordered as he excepted the empty cup from her. Not giving her a chance to speak, he watched her snuggle into his son before he went back to the kitchen and then back to his room. His keen hearing will alert him to any changes.

This is how things went for three days only to be repeated every month until her system had built up a tolerance and each time the pain should become easier than the last according to Donatello. There would also be rigorous physical testing that followed each injection hat kept track of her heart rate, oxygen and blood oxygen levels as well as healing factor to help in determining the duration these injections would be needed. Even though the injections were agonizing and the tests were long and exhausting, Donatello was always reassuring Kayla that it was all necessary and when it was all done each time she should feel healthier, stronger and more capable of keeping up with the Brother's and it made those few days worth it in her mind.

(Christmas time, 2014)

It was the twins first Christmas and the Brother's were going all out with decorations, Raphael had placed himself in charge of selecting the biggest tree he could find and took Michelangelo with him in the Party Wagon and outside the city to find the perfect one. While they were gone April, Angel and Kayla had gone out to finish up their last minute Christmas shopping while the Brother's had done all of their shopping separately and online while Splinter on the other hand had the aide of Donatello and April.

When Christmas Eve had finally arrived Kayla, Raphael and Leonardo were exhausted from not Michelangelo from locating the presents, but, from in listing the aide of his youngest two partners in crime, Kirby and Yoshi as well. So by the time their 'three' children were finally sleeping the older three ( Kayla, Raphael and Leonardo) snuck out of the lair bundled up to head out to Rockefeller Center to see the tree. It was the first time the three of them had left the lair together for some time alone without the others feeling the need to look in on what ever it was she had been doing. She loved that they worry about her but it was becoming suffocating, thus the idea to seek out for a bit.

After a few hours away they were on their way home when Kayla stopped walking and wondered over to a storm drain that had a clear view of the city's lights " This has always been my favorite thing to do, I waited till he had passed out before seeking out onto the roof to look at the lights" she muttered more to herself.

" We need to get back! Donnie isn't one we want to piss off" Leonardo spoke up as he walked over to her side to gave her stomach a light pat but upon closer inspection of the distant look on her face he waved Raphael over "Kayla, What's wrong?"

" Huh, oh nothing. I was just thinking about stuff and got lost in the lights" she explained with a half hearted chuckle.

" Spill it Babe! What's on your mind?" Raphael spoke up as he leaned back against the sewer wall in order to have a good view of her face, he wasn't buying her excuse.

" What's happening to us?" She asked outright before pushing away and moved to the other side of the tunnel away from them " I love how you two are getting along better, at least when it comes down to me, but something's changed in our dynamic and I don't like it!" she explained forcing herself to keep looking away from them for the moment, afraid to see their faces if she's just over thinking things.

" Maybe we've just decided there are stupider things to fight about than to keep going around an around when things are working just fine! " Raphael muttered crossing his arms over his chest as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Is that why neither of you have done nothing more than give me a hug and or a kiss … if I'm lucky that is?" She demanded to know from them as she spun around giving them both a pained look.

"You ain't the only one effected by this…" Raphael spouted out, raising his voice out of frustration "… We'd be all over ya right now if it wasn't for that 'No sex' rule Don has on ya and we can't risk our swimmers fucking with your treatment, Baby!" Raphael continued walking over to her to wrap his arms around her only to have her place her hands on the middle of his plastron holding him back.

" Please don't, don't get so close…" She whined very unlike herself as it looked as if she was struggling with herself for some reason.

This caught Leonardo's full attention, motioning for s twin to back up he spoke calmly to her" Close your eyes and listen only to my voice and center your mind just like before!" he instructed " Keep your center and answer my questions" he directed her once he could see she was breathing easier. " Are you smelling something from us that you can't explain?" he asked giving his twin a concerned look when she nodded her head yes. "Next questions a two part one, A) Is it a good smell, one you like very very much and makes you feel kind of funny?" again she could only nod yes " B) when did you start noticing it? Please try to be exact cause Donnie needs to know!"

" About Thanksgiving I think, maybe a few days after" Kayla answered honestly as she kept trying to keep her mind centered and to resist the strange urges that she doesn't understand.

Stepping back Raphael cursed under his breath "… that's why she's been so fuckin moody…."

" Easy Raph, it wasn't easy on us in the beginning either!" Leonardo reminded him in a calm voice as it started becoming clearer to him " Kayla, your since of smell has heightened and what you're smelling is our sent letting you know we're…." His voice drifted off trying to think of how to put it gently.

" We're Horney and want to fuck you, plan and simple!" Raphael butted in bluntly earning a stern look from his brother.

" Thanks Raph, I was trying to word it a bit more gently" Leonardo replied rolling his "But yes Kayla, he is correct"

" Then why does Mikey smell so horrible when Angel is hanging around?" She asked honestly concerned with it only to have Raphael burst out Laughing.

Trying to control his own laughter Leonardo took a moment before answering " That would be because Mikey has a very huge crush on your friend! The smell of arousal is different for each individual, ours is pleasant to you because your Raphs Mate and we have that…"

" Oh quit beating around the bush and call it what it Fucking is Leo… Your her Mate too!" Raphael blurted out crossing his arms in annoyance with how delicately his Twin is always wording things " We've been over this before and now you can't deny it!"

Kayla couldn't help but to giggle at their bickering as she opened her eyes watching them " Easy guys, I got the picture now!" she spoke up feeling a bit more at ease " Donnie did tell me stuff bound to happen, I'll try to be more open about things from now on" she promised them both.

" Good! We better get back before Mikey wakes up at 3 in the morning again wanting to open presents!" Raphael groaned purposely changing the topic away from the fact he was painfully horny and using his hand just wasn't an option anymore.

Nodding Leonardo had to agree with his Twin " Don't forget about what happened that one year you refused to get out of bed and he went and got three buckets of snow and dumped them all over you!" he replied pulling Kayla into his side with an arm going around her back as they walked back home. She seamed to be able to handle his sent better than Raphael's as he had trained his mind to fight the urges threw meditation.

" Almost sounds like when Angel is so excited she couldn't sleep all night and I want to suffocate her with her own pillows" She laughed leaning into his side seeking his reassurance that she would be alright.

( Christmas Morning)

Kayla woke up in Leonardo's bed by his fingers tickling the back of her neck, cracking her eyes open she came face to face with the Eldest Turtles smirking face. She was about to get up when he stopped her with a soft whisper close to her ear " Don't move, I have an issue that I'm trying to figure out how to deal with before the others wake up!" Sliding his hand down from her shoulder to her hand, thankful for the large quilt that was covering them, he moved her hand down to crotch of his pants where she could feel a very large lump inside. Kayla couldn't speak as her face turned a bright shade of red " yeah, That decided it wanted to "pop out" while I was dreaming of us, again… And nothing I can think of will make it go down so I can tuck it back" he whispered bashfully as he pulled her back further into his plastron.

" I can always have Mikey get a few buckets of snow!" She offered fighting to keep from giggling and to keep her voice hushed. Stroking the bulge softly her eyes locked onto his " You're not really fighting this are you? " she asked noticing how strong his sent was as he shook his head no. Moving closer and placing her mouth by his ear slit and breathed " I need a ' Hot' shower… wake him up and meet me back there" sliding out of his grasp she got out of his bed and made her way back to her room. 'Orders were no intercourse, he said nothing about not helping them get off' she smirked to herself as she walked purposely past Raphael who's sent was stronger than before they reached home.

Walking into her private area, Kayla turned some holiday music on and picked out her clothes for the day before heading into her bathroom to get the shower started. She had just started pulling her shirt over her head when a larger pair of hands reached around and grasped her breasts firmly " He said nothing about helping you two get off' in the shower!" she whispered knowing exactly who was in her bathroom by their sent.

" How do you plan on getting us both off without playing favorites?" Raphael growled in huskily as they both stripped her of her clothes.

" We could sandwich her between our dicks and tail fuck her under the shower!" Leonardo suggested drawing a deep chuckle from his twin " hey, when you've been horny for as long as we have anyone's aloud to slip some crude language!"

" Fine, it's better than jacking off anyway and the water will keep it off her!" His brother agreed " We gotta make this quick...We don't need Mikey sneaking a peak under the tree again!"

Both brother's had already stripped naked before entering her bathroom when they guided Kayla into the over sized Locker room like shower. Getting onto his knees in front of Raphael, Leonardo lifted her up so her legs were on his twins shoulders so he could lick and tongue fuck her threw her first orgasm like he preferred to before Mating. Leonardo was holding her up against his plastron with one arm across her middle while he slowly fingered and prepared her ass for his tail. This was the only way they could both be with her in what little time they had.

When he was ready to insert his tail, Leonardo pulled his dick up along her back and slowly pushed the tip inside her while muffling her moans with his mouth. Once he was as far in her as he could manage Raphael stood up between her legs and backed them both into the corner as he dropped dropped down, placing his dick up along her stomach as he took hold of his tail and pushed it inside her to a certain point. With both holes filled unlike anything she's had before Kayla was already lost in the pleasure and pain of being double fucked by her two mates. Bracing himself against the wall next to his twins head, Raphael set a fast hard pace that already brought her to a second orgasm.

" Push in all the way, she'll love it, Trust me Bro!" Leonardo panted already feeling himself getting close as her wet back formed a tight sheath for his full length that felt way better than substituting the rest with his hand.

" Fuck Leo, never thought it could go in that far…. Ahh shit fuck… I'm gonna blow my load soon" Raphael panted with his eyes shut but when he cracked them open they went wide when he seen Kayla had drawn blood from how hard she was hitting her bottom lip, her head thrown back against his brother when a third and harder orgasm hit her after his tail had entered her uterus. Pulling her head forward he licked the blood from her lip and kissed her heatedly before lowering his mouth to her marked left shoulder letting Leonardo have her right. Both licked and nibbled her bare skin before biting into her soft skin seconds before the both shot off in a body rocking orgasms that covered them both with their sperm while Kayla screamed silently threw her fourth and most exhausting orgasm before going limp in their arms.

Taking a moment to pull themselves together, the brothers carefully removed themselves from her and took turns holding Kayla as they cleaned her and themselves up. Once they all were cleaned and tucked away they wrapped her lovingly in a towel and carried her into the bedroom. Placing her in the middle of the bed Leonardo and Raphael each laid on either side of her before they all fell fast asleep feeling sedated and happier than they thought was possible.

The next time Kayla woke up she flinched at the sting of an alcohol wipe touching her right and left shoulders. When her eyes shot open after remembering what had happened in her shower her stomach knotted up the second she realized who was cleaning the bite marks " Donnie.. I.." she stammered fearing she had just fucked everything up between them.

" Relax Sis, They already told me everything about last night in the tunnels and how this came about. I'm not happy at your going against my orders, but under the circumstances at least it was done in the safest way possible." Donatello replied with a very relived look on his face " I am however, going to rip into both their asses in the next Weapons sparing session we have! They both did a number on your shoulders Marking you but I don't think they'll need any stitches"

" Well, at least we can see how the healing factor has changed so far… right?" She asked trying to point out a positive point on this mess.

This put a smile on his face " Yes that is very true" pausing a moment he tilted her up to ask her a serious question " Are you sure that you want ... Being Mated to them both? I know they are making an effort to work together for your sake, but come on, this is Raph and Leo here… it's like an atomic bomb waiting to go off Sis."

" I know it is Donnie and if they give me any trouble I can always turn to you and Mikey or even take the twins up to April's. Leo is our Leader no matter what. I trust in him to understand that I will not let him push that authority over his brother when it comes down to me 'cause he damn well knows I'll castrate his ass with a flick of my Kama" Kayla pointed out with a reassuring smile that got him to chuckle.

" I have no doubt on that" He replied with a laugh " Now just let me give you a shot of an antibiotic and a mild pain killer and your good to go!" he smiled. Once that we done he gathered up his things and left so she could get dressed.

After dressing with a bit of discomfort, Kayla walked out of her room to see that April and Angel had both shown up and were busy at work fixing a huge breakfast for everyone. The twins were playing with their Papa and Obaasan in the living area with Leonardo and Donatello trying to keep their baby brother away from the massive pile of presents. When the food was finished everyone headed into the kitchen though there was a shortage of seats at the kitchen table, Splinter, the girls and the Tots sat around the table with the Brother's standing around them as they all enjoyed their food. Neither April or Angel could ignore the change in dynamics with the elder Brothers as they both stood on either side of Kayla, each helped feed one of the Tots. When everyone had finished eating only then was Michelangelo given permission to take the Tots over to the tree to find their stockings while the other three helped clean up before joining him in the living room.

" Spill it Girl… what's up with the duo?" Angel asked point blank as she leaned across the table looking her friend in the face " They came out looking a little to relaxed and said you were sleeping… so…. Come on give me the details!" She whined as Kayla would only shake her head and stand to leave the table.

But before she could get to far Angel tried jumping on her back playfully only for Kayla to whimper and flinch in pain drawing April's attention. Kayla's eyes widened as her Guardian marched over and opened the zippered hoodie to reveal the two fresh bite marks on her shoulders " Relax, Donnie's already cleaned them up... 'We' just got a bit frisky last night… that's all!" Kayla replied zipping her sweatshirt up praying that they would drop it.

" Please come join us so we may exchange gifts.." Splinter spoke up to the three women in the Kitchen " I assure you both that Kayla's well-being has never been in safer hands!"

"Yeah, there just Mating Marks…" Michelangelo chimed it earning a slap upside the head from Leonardo " Owe, Dude… Don't blame me If you two didn't have the balls to tell April the news…"

" What News Mikey?" The older woman inquired giving the three in question a serious look.

" Mikey…" Kayla growled slightly " The changes Don warned us about kicked in Last night Sis, Raphael stated to us that Leo was just as much my Mate as he is…. Now you know, so let's just get the presents going…" She explained rolling her eyes and marching over to sit with her kids.

" Just think of it as Kayla's going threw a kind of Puberty…" Donatello explained walking over to reassure their friends.

" Donnie…." Kayla groaned lowering her face into her hands in humiliation.

"Looks like she's picked up some of Raph's finer qualities too… owe Dude…." This time it was Raphael slapping Michelangelo up side the head.

April couldn't help but laugh and went over to give her Adopted sister a hug " Sorry Sis, I just didn't think these things would be happening so soon and I'm very happy for you three! " She apologized "Now let's see what Santa got my Nephew's!" she replied happily as everyone began passing the gifts out.


	22. HOTDOGS

**_( March 20, 2015)_**

 ** _{One year post Shredder}_**

 ** _( Turtles-18, Kayla + Angel -18 )_**

First day of Spring and the Brother's were stuck cleaning the Lair from top to bottom, as punishment for the baseball shenanigans that had gone on that morning by all four of them, so Kayla and Angel decided to take the Tots up to her favorite spot in Central Park to play and experience their first "Real" NYC Hot-dogs. In the past Splinter wouldn't of risked taking the young Turtles topside in the day like this but that was only because he wasn't a stubborn, streetwise, teenaged girl who was best friends with a an more stubborn and highly skilled streetwise teenaged girl. It was agreed that as long as Yoshi and Kirby were made to understand the rules of keeping who they are a secret as Ninjas, NOT as Freaks for Kayla refused to have the boys thinking they were anything less, they could go above for lesions about the world above their home they would need to survive as they grew older. The girls would also be teaching them about the dangers of the human mind, IE their inability to except what they do not understand along with their need to feel superior over others they deem inferior and most importantly the 'pack mentality' that has proven to be the most dangerous of human traits.

The twins were reaching what everyone agreed to be their third year alive as they had the intelligence of a typical 3 year old. The day was picked the same way the brothers had chosen theirs, by drawing a number out of a hat, only this time everyone anonymously added a date to a hat and the one with the most votes in the twins case became their birthday. Surprisingly it was a nearly unanimous vote for April 1st with only one vote for May 23rd better known as World Turtle Day and going by the hand writing it looked to be that of Kayla herself.

" Mama, Yoshi won't share fishies…" ," tat-tail….", " na-uh, Papa said we share!", " But... Oji-Leo gave me 'em…"

Kayla fought hard to control her laughter as she watched her son's trying to work things out between themselves " Kirby, You both were given a box of Goldfish. Where's yours?" she asked her son softly.

" All gone... Mama… I still hungry though" Kirby replied sniffling with little tears in his eyes.

" Kirby cryin, he a cry-baby" Yoshi teased sounding to much like his father for his own good.

" Yoshi!" Kayla scolded him " What did Papa say about teasing your brother like that?"

" Papa said I gotta be nice an watch his Shell at all time!" he replied hanging his little head "I Sowwy Kirby…"

" It OK , Yoshi… We good now!" he smiled sounding very much another of the elder Four.

Kayla smiled as the Twins hugged each other before sitting down to share the last box of snacks. When people walked to close to their liking they quickly huddled together and froze, making sure not to draw attention to themselves as they were taught, while their Mother kept an eyes out. Even though they both were dressed in Ball caps ( Yoshi in Yankees, Kirby in Red Sox ), dark green custom printed Turtle Shell and Plastron Hoodies, pants and sneakers they still needed to be careful.

" Who ordered 4 Hot dogs, 2 cokes and 2 fruit punch?" A familiar voice called out walking across the grass in their direction.

" ME…" The twins called out excited to see their Aunt Angel walking over with very full hands.

" I thought it might have been you two … Were you two good while I was gone?" She asked skeptically while handing Kayla the food so she could pull the drinks out of her hoodie pockets.

"Yes…"

" They've been good Aunt Angel, they even settled a disagreement like big boys!" Kayla replied proudly.

" Big boys huh? So they just beat each other to a pulp?" Angel asked giving the twins a suspicious look.

" No silly…", "We use our Words…" The giggled in unison as they were handed their lunch " thank", " you" the said finishing each other's sentences.

"Is that so?" She inquired curiously in which the Twins nodded their heads yes as their little mouth's were full " I think your Papa could take a lesson on that from you…" Angel commented making them giggle " Oh Kayla, Mikey texted me and asked if you could run interference with the dinner order he put into Roy's." she replied not really understanding the meaning as she was the one who would pick the food up.

Giving her friend a confused look, Kayla checked her cell for any missed texts or calls " Let him know to ask me himself next time and I might consider it!" She informed her friend preferring not to hear messages second hand like that. No sooner did Angel send the reply Kayla's cell buzzed "OH so now you call me huh… We've talked about… What? Fine… I said FINE Michelangelo!" Hanging up the call Kayla flopped back onto the grass and covered her eyes with her arm.

Not helping but to feel somewhat at fault Angel looked at her best friend worriedly " Do I ask wha…"

" No you don't want to ask Angel, it's a Brother/Sister thing " Kayla replied cutting her off " Let's just say I'm the unlucky one to pull his slack on dinner tonight…" she explained in frustration.

" Oji in trouble Mama?" Kirby asked moving over and lifting her arm not liking when he can't see her face " Mama sad?" Yoshi asked also moving over to the other side of her head.

" Mama's not sad, Baby. I just have to work Solo tonight…" She tried to explain to them without worrying them. To the Twins understanding being a Ninja was as much of a job as Aunt April had being on TV and they heard their elders talking about always working as a team.

" We better get heading back then, I didn't realize how late it's gotten." Angel replied looking at the time " Come on Boys help me clean up" she could also see that something was bothering her friend.

With how long of a walk it was back to the Lair the girls each carried one of the twins on their hip. Kayla was still silent most of the time, speaking only enough for the Tots to think she was just tired. Thankfully they had fallen asleep by the time they reached the lair in the middle of the afternoon so when they walked in threw the lairs sewer entrance they wouldn't be able to see what happened. No sooner did Kayla pass Yoshi off to Leonardo did she storm off to confront her Baby Brother, broken leg or not she wanted to beat his shell in.

Stalking threw the lair in search of the youngest of the Brother's, Kayla found him sacked out in his area reading a comic and without warning she bolted after him. She was just leaping up to jump on top of him when Raphael stepped out and caught her mid-air and threw her over his shoulder before carting her out of the lair. Kayla was furious by this and began hammering away on his Shell demanding him to let her go only he never acknowledged her demands and remained quite until he felt they were far enough away that they couldn't be heard by anyone.

" Are you done?" He asked simply before setting her down onto her ass in the sewer tunnel " Would you mind explaining to me what the fuck has crawled up yer Goddamn ass Woman!" he demanded crossing his arms across his chest as he kept her gently in place on the ground by his one foot resting onto her stomach. " Mikey has a fucking right to talk to Angel without you throwing a fucking fit because he asked her to pass on a message to you!"

" A fit…. A FIT? Do you know how fucking many times I have asked Mikey to simply be up front and direct with me. That I don't need to hear his cryptic messages off handedly after who the fuck knows how fucking long he had first asked. Do you even fucking give a shit about how I feel knowing he had asked for my help only to hear about it after its too fucking late for me to do jack fucking shit for him? " Kayla screamed out struggling to remove her Mates foot from her stomach.

" I heard him ask for you to pickup dinner from Roy's… it's not like he asked you to…" Raphael stopped mid sentence when he realized something. Moving his foot, he helped Kayla to her feet and brushed her off before speaking in a softer voice to her " He wasn't talking ' bout dinner he cause it's Dons night to pick…" Biting her lip Kayla quickly diverted her eyes " Look at me Kayla, we don't keep secrets in this family! What did he need you to get for him?" he asked in slow measured words, tilting her chin to make her look at him.

" He.. Mikey has been helping arraigning times for me to meet up with this kid who works at Roy's… He's got ears on my former Guardians dealings with the Purple Dragons. He was supposed to fill me in on their next move… two hours ago" She confessed fearing his reaction as his eyes remained in the same softened expression.

" How long have you two been at this?" he asked simply using ever ounce of self-restraint he could muster to keep him from blowing his top at her.

" Since a month after he busted his leg and learned about the Dragons and the Foot Clan…He was getting really depressed with how he fucked that landing up and with how useless he is while his shinbone heals… So when I heard this delivery kid mentioned how they were looking for recruits I… first I convinced him on not joining up… but then I asked if he could keep his ears open for me. All he knows is I'm friends with April, who he's kind got a celebrity crush on…" She confessed fully to him.

Exhaling heavily he thought about everything she had said just now " What did you intend to do when he told you what you wanted to know?" he asked praying that her answer had better include telling Leo before doing something stupid.

" We planed on telling You!" She replied taking him by surprise " Leo's been getting on this high and mighty kick as team leader and has been closed minded on anything not dealing with Shredder's trial…"

"Alright, I believe you… but why beat his ass for not calling you directly?" he asked still remaining a bit protective over his baby brother.

" Cause I told him about how physically uncomfortable I am still with him being sweet on Angel… I told him how his sent sends me into a fit of rage …." She explained not expecting for her Mate to start snickering and pull her into a loving embrace.

" Still having trouble with that territorial instinct, huh?" He chuckled kissing the top of her head " Yeah, He's still a bonehead with that shit! I'll have a little talk with him later, how's that sound?"

Nuzzling her head into his plastron, she nodded " Thanks Baby, and you do realize that by throwing my ass to the ground and pinning me down with your massive foot that your not getting Laid for a week right!" She asked pointedly.

Raising an eyebrow at that he countered her threat " You do realize that one slipup from me and not only will Leo have yer ass in training every waking moment of her life and have you grounded from all activities not dealing with school or the kids but you also won't be getting any action for a very very long time!"

" Point taken… how bout we get back so our son's can tell you about their day…" She replied quickly making him laugh before helping her onto his shell as a bit of added weight while he jogged back to the Lair.

When they got back they found the twins were awake and ran up to the with huge ecstatic smiles on their little faces " There's my Boys!" Raphael chuckled as he scooped them up into powerful arms " Mama tells me you two had fun topside" he asked as they both hugged his neck.

" We had lots fun", "Papa…", " we see police horses", " played at Park", "AND WE HAD HOT-DOGS!" the last part was said together after finishing each other's sentences again.

Raphael couldn't but laugh at his sons and enthusiasm over trying new foods " Is that all you did up top?" He asked then seeing his mate mouth the word " disagreement" to him with a proud smile.

" Kirby got sad he had no more fishies so I shared!" Yoshi replied proudly forgetting to mention about teasing him first. Raphael raised a knowing eye brow while Kayla cleared her throat audibly which caused him to get nervous like he was in trouble.

" It OK Papa, Yoshi used his words and said Sowwy!" Kirby spoke up quickly defending his twin from getting into trouble.

" I am happy to hear that my Grandsons!" Splinter spoke up walking over having listened in on the conversation.

Their little heads snapped around and both shot their arms out calling out in unison " Sofu" totally forgetting all about their father the moment they seen their Grandfather.

" Yeah, they kind of remind me of a couple Turtles I know of when they disagree" Kayla chuckled as Raphael set the boys down so they could go hug their Grandfather.

Nodding his head Splinter couldn't help but to agree " I also have seen a strong resemblance in them, My Daughter! " He replied pointedly causing his hot tempered son to rub the back of his neck awkwardly " The resemblance is also seen with their unending appetite for new foods as well!" he pointed out with a warm chuckle as he was being told all about the yummy lunch they had. " Oh, Your Brother was asking for you Kayla…"

Bowing respectfully " Thank you Sensei," She replied before receiving a nod from her Mate that it was alright with him before heading back into the lair to find Michelangelo.

" Hey Sis, I didn't know Angel wasn't with you when she said she was grabbing you guys lunch…Sorry" Michelangelo spoke first hobbling over to give her a hug. He had only been pretending to have been reading his comic when he caught Raphael stalking her as they all could smell how furious she was before. " I guess Raphie knows now huh?" He whispered disheartened with how he carried her off before She could attack himself.

Kayla sighed heavily " Yeah, but he's not a snitch so we should be alright. I told him we had planned on telling him when he demanded to know thinking I was gonna go do something stupid!" she whispered hugging him back.

" Good, cause you know I would go after you myself if you did!" He reminder her " So what happened with the boys?" he asked curiously.

Kayla chuckled feeling better " Oh, that… Kirby finished off his goldfish then wanted some of Yoshi's cause he was still hungry, Yoshi called him a tattle tail making him cry then picked on him for it, I scolded Yoshi a little and he apologized, Kirby told him " it OK…we good" and they hugged then Yoshi shared with him" She explained making him chuckle.

" They kinda do act like Raphie and me when we were little according to Sensei" Michelangelo replied honestly " They can bust on each other but they'll always back their Bro!"

" See, Mama an Oji use words too!" Kirby's small voice called out when he spotted them hugging causing everyone one to burst out in laughter.

" Yes, even your parents and uncles should use their words more when having a disagreement!" The old Rat spoke patting his observant Grandchild on the head approvingly.

Latter that night after managing to get his mate to himself for the night, Raphael lay on his side next to Kayla who was on her stomach on her bed. Both were still naked from their shower together and sleep was still far from down on his list for that moment. Gazing down at the faint scars that he knew were on her back he thought back to the night he found her " Why…" he asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper as his fingers ghosted over her scared back.

" Because it's our job to protect this city and he's back to his old shit again from what I heard from my contact!" She replied not needing to ask to understand his question. Rolling over onto her back she looked up and watched as his eyes drifted down to the stubborn burn marks that remained above her pubic region " I want you to tattoo little turtles over each of them! I don't want anymore sad looks from you two when were together Baby." She explained softly finally asking him for a tattoo after watching how they all tattoo each other.

" Little turtles, huh?" he smirked now taking a better look at the scared area as he began to picture " Mikey and Donnie normally handle that but I can have Mikey sketch my a few ideas. There anything else you want covered?" He whispered as he slowly began to place small kisses all over the area.

" Ahh, yes but let's start with that… Ohh god Raphie" She tried to reply as he moved down and settled himself down between her legs as he lowered the kisses to the burn marks on her inner thighs.

" I could talk Don into getting some colored ink and I can tatt ribbons around each of your thighs with mine and Leo's colors!" He suggested lustfully before spreading her lower lips and licking her opening slowly causing her to raise her hips up on the bed as she fought to keep quiet. " Ahh fuck Baby, you have no idea the kind of things I been thinking of trying with you …" He moaned and churred heavily into her opening sending the vibrations deep inside her forcing him to hold her hips still as she came. Licking her clean he wiped off his mouth before moving up her body so that her laid carefully over top of her and began licking and nibbling along his side of her neck.

Grasping his shoulders tightly she moved her neck to give him better access " Oh, mmm just what things have you been thinking about baby" she moaned into his ear slit while nuzzling the side of his head.

Chuckling deeply he nipped at his mark on her shoulder " I'll tell you when Leo's with us, it involves him too." Reaching down between his legs he pulled his tail up and began teasing her with it making her beg for it before slipping it inside her and set a slow rhythm that had given her two more orgasms before he finished and laid next to her as she fell asleep in his arms.

He had to admit that his sensitive tail did make a good substitute for when he wanted to make love with her and not want to expose her to his swimmers. Her body was still changing with each of her treatments and deep in the back of his mind he was afraid of messing the whole thing up on her and or possibly getting her pregnant if the changes effected her reproduction system as well. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father again, it was just a risk to her health that he wasn't about to take a chance on.


	23. 30 minutes or Less

The awkwardness from the position that Raphael had taken up in giving his mate her Turtle tattoos was only felt by thoughts who didn't know what was going on upon entering the brightly lit seating area under he giant Red neon N. Kayla was stretched out along the sofa with the full-length of her abdomen exposed, her shirt was pulled up high and wore only a pair of boyshorts with a towel tucked in the front, with Raphael seated on the floor between her legs. Using a permanent marker he was very carefully freehand drawing Turtle outlines over each of the cigarette burns both he and Leonardo hated seeing while being intimate with her. It was thee twins reaction to catching their father "drawing" on their mother that proved to be the icebreaker everyone one needed.

"Sofu, Sofu" They both called out running for their Grandfather " Papa's being naughty Sofu!" the spoke up with the most serious looks any one had ever seen.

" Easy Boys." He spoke softly calming his grandsons " Now what is your father doing that you both feel the need to interrupt me while I'm watching My shows?" Splinter asked of them only to have one take each hand and lead him over to where their parents were.

" Sofu, We was told drawing on others is naughty!" they began by telling him the rule they had to follow " Now Papa's making pictures on Mama with a marker… he needs to be punished, right Sofu?" They explained not understanding why he can do what they were told not to.

It took the old Rat several moments as to best handle the situation, " Your Father is not misbehaving, he is simply... Ah, Michelangelo" He called out catching his youngest son's attention "How about you speak with your Ojisan about this, he knows more than I do" He quickly suggest shifting their attention elsewhere so he could go back to watching his shows.

" OJI, Why Papa not being naughty by using a marker to make pictures on Mama?" They asked making their way into the kitchen where their uncle was fixing himself and now his nephews a snack.

" Ahh your moms finally getting some ink huh, bout time!" Michelangelo commented more to himself as he then heard the sound of the tattoo gun starting up. " Well She's getting a Tattoo, that's what the pictures on Oji-Leo, Papa and Me have are called." He explained squatting closer to where the twins now sat at the table so they could see the tribal turtle tattoo on his shoulder " Your Moms getting hers because she has several old boo-boo marks on her that at she thinks are ugly, so, your Papa is going to put little tattoo pictures over them so that it will make her feel pretty!" He explained smiling thankfully that they bought it as their little faces relaxed.

" But Mama's already pretty! " Yoshi replied now feeling confused by how his mother didn't think she was pretty.

Michelangelo paused feeling a bit stumped as he couldn't disagree with that when one of his brothers joined in on their conversation. " Yes she is, She is very !" Leonardo spoke up having over heard the latest question. Hopping up into the kitchen he took a seat across from the two as he came to his little brother's .

The twins looked at each other in a silent conversation before Kirby spoke up " How did Mama get hurt that would make her sad?" The two older Turtles deadpanned at the simple question.

"Your Mama got those Boo boos long before we met…" They started off quickly " In fact they had met when your Papa jumped in and saved your Mama from a very bad man! Just like the Superhero's on the cartoons we watch Lil-Dudes!" Michelangelo chimed in putting it in the least scary way possible.

" Papa's a SuperHero?" they both asked in awe, their little faces lit up in excitement having never imagined him as anything other than as their father.

" Well kinda, but yeah, he is and so is Oji-Donnie" Leo smiled " He helped your Mama bring you two homes to us. And, Oji-Mikey saved Aunty Angel…" he explained further blowing their little minds.

" Yeah, and don't forget about Oji-Leo… with out him leading us we wouldn't be a team!" Donatello commented having heard his name and decided to see what was going on.

" Wow…" The twins gasped looking around at the three Larger versions of themselves in awe.

( Topside later that night)

The Turtles and Kayla had been investigating a silent alarm that had gone off in Hell's Kitchen which simply turned out to be the shop owner accidentally tripping the alarm while closing up. The night was still early so instead of heading home Leonardo decided they could do a bit of patrolling from the rooftops. Splitting up to cover more ground Michelangelo teamed up with Donatello, as this was his trip topside since his accident and with the final removal of the walking cast, Raphael went on his own, Leonardo and Kayla teaming up was a given as this was the perfect chance to test out her skills as his shadow.

They headed a few blocks to the north on the west side of the island towards the docks when something caught her eye. Alerting him with a low whistle, Kayla headed over one more roof to her right before ducking down next to the ledge and testing out the new night vision tech Donatello had installed in her brand new black skull mask that he gave her on Christmas, which was not only waterproofed it was also capable of being used as an oxygen mask to help maintain her bodies O2 levels during times of high endurance. Crouching protectively over her, so that his body literally surrounded hers, Leonardo lowered his mouth next to her ear " What do you got for me Skeletor?" he asked letting his right hand come to rest on her waist.

"A handful of Dragons hanging 'round the side door of that shop on the corner. There about to pull something with how twitchy a few of them look as ' Scooter Joe' over there is making a pizza delivery." She whispered back pointing out people in question to him.

" Hang tight and keep an eye on things, I'll radio Donnie to swing by Raphs direction before meeting us here!" He ordered her giving her hip a firm pat before slipping back again.

' Like I'm gonna leave my contact high and dry' She thought to herself knowing who the pizza guy was, using the buttons on her left temple to zoom in for a better look. She could hear her Mates whispered voice behind her talking to their Brother when the delivery kid noticed the gang trying to busting into the shops side door and stuck his nose in " Stupid little shit!" she growled when the kid took a fighting stance instead of running. Looking back only to see Leonardo hopping over to another roof she weighed her opinions quickly before deciding the best one.

Pulling out the collapsible grappling hook she had on her now, Gift from Raph, she gave it a whirl and hooked it onto the closest fire escape available and took a running leap off from the roof. With the rope around under her hips she replied down the building without a sound before wall walking back a bit and swinging herself out before letting go and landing on the backs of two Dragons smashing them face first onto the payment. Back flipping herself into a standing position she covered the kids back as more gang members came out of nowhere and the fight was on. Pulling out her Kamas she took on the heavier armed members, thankfully non had pulled a gun at this point, while making sure the kid wasn't over whelmed in spite of his apparent knowledge and skill in Martial arts. By the time the remaining gang members ran for their lives neither Kayla nor the pizza delivery kid had noticed the four big menacing creatures who were almost completely concealed by the shadows of the alley way the fight had drifted into.

" What the Hell was that?" A deep pissed off Brooklyn accent growled out catching the delivery kid's attention causing him to stand defensibly away from the masked figure as well as the four larger ones.

" Easy Big guy!" The masked figure shouted looking back at the largest figure while holding a hand up to keep them back as they took a measured step closer. Sheathing the Kamas before lowering the hood of the black Sweatshirt and lifted the mask " Easy Keno, it's just me… and my " Friends" Kayla spoke up revealing herself to him.

Looking between her and the Four behind her quickly he looked even more confused " Who, what, huh?" He tried to ask as the four walked over casually revealing themselves to be Turtles.

" That just leaves out Why and When" The one with glasses chuckled knucklebumping the one with the orange mask.

" Leave the jokes for later!" Kayla groaned rolling her eyes as she took her mask off completely " Firstly, what the hell were you thinking with trying to take on those assholes on by yourself Keno? Your just damn lucky I was close by this time!" she scolded the delivery kid though she could feel the same question being burned into her back by two certain Turtles behind her.

" It didn't look like there was that many in the beginning..." he tried to reason with her sheepishly.

" Fuck, Keno… your black belt is meaningless if your dead!" Moving to the side she held her hand out to the Turtles " Guy's this is Keno, we met when he delivered pizza to April's for TThanksgiving" she explained how they knew each other " Keno, these are the Four Brother's I live and train with. Starting right to left is my btff Michelangelo in the orange, our team leader in the Blue is Leonardo, the resident genius in Purple is Donatello and the one who clearly wants to rip my head off in the Red is Raphael!" She explained introducing them all to him.

" Would you care to explain to me why you broke rank back there?" Leonardo demanded looking at her "I had given you an order to stay put!"

"Oh? You didn't give me much of a choice when all I could see was your Shell hopping over to the roof behind us!" She pointed out bluntly not backing down " I couldn't very well holler back at you and risk Keno getting killed when they heard me giving our position away!"

Holding up a hand to cut off Leonardo's reply, Raphael took a step forward and looked the kid over " They both were out numbered on this. Dumb here was just saving Dumber's … She knew the odds for either choice were not in his favor, I can't say as I blame her for trying to even them up!" he spoke up but the tone of his voice made it clear he was still pissed at her regardless if he was sticking up for them.

Leonardo nodded " You may have been lucky this time Keno, there may not be a next time if you jump in like that again! " he spoke up taking a few steps closer to them both " That goes for you to… Gakusei **" he said putting her in her place.

Kayla instantly shut her mouth and bowed respectfully " hai, Sempa"

" Wait a second … I thought you said you all were from here in The NYC, Kayla?" Keno asked feeling even more confused.

" That is still true, we are Bushido Warriors adopted and trained under a Japanese/American Sensei, more or less" Kayla replied standing up to answer her friends question.

" Dude, why were you delivering way out here man? There's nothing around but shops going out of business?" Michelangelo spoke up after taking a better look at their surroundings " Looks like a set up to me, brah!"

This caught Leonardo's attention as he also took a better look around when police siren's could be heard getting closer " Kayla, You go with Scooter boy here back to his job and wait for him to clock out at work. What ever you do you make sure he gets and back to the lair ... We still have a lot to discuss!" He ordered giving her right shoulder a firm squeeze before giving the signal to move out.

" Hai, Sempa" she replied softly understanding and acknowledged his unspoken orders of ' You best watch your ass out there Baby and get home safe!' then he was gone in a flash.

" When you said you were trained in Ninjutsu, I never thought you were a real Ninja!" Keno replied raking his hand back threw his hair " Heh, Wow! And those… they were who you had been telling me about."

" If your done fanboying over my Clan, can we please get the fuck out of here! I'm on the clock and so are you" Kayla replied motioning to his Scooter.

Leading the way Keno walked back to where he was parked and had a look of bewilderment as he looked for the three pizzas that he was supposed to deliver were gone and the exact amount of money was in its place " What the? Huh?"

" Ninjas!" Kayla smirked patting his shoulder reassuringly. Securing her mask inside a pouch she had on her hip she climbed onto the back of his Scooter and held on to his side's as he drove all the way back to Roy's Pizza.

Dropping her off at the end of the block before he went and talked to his boss to get some time off, Kayla stood back in the shadows with her mask now in place watching the pizza shop. It didn't surprise her at all that Michelangelo had taken the pizzas and left the cash, he would have pitched a fit about the Injustice of leaving it to go to waste as it would have just gotten thrown away any way. ' He just better save me some to eat when I get home or he can forget about me going to get his comics for him next week' she thought to herself as her stomach rumbled from the smell of pizza in the air. After about thirty minutes and he finally walked out in his regular street clothes and started walking down the block across from her. Kayla used her mask to scan the area to make sure all was clear as he headed into the direction she instructed him to go before hand.

Keno was less than a block away from where they were to meet up when a black escalade came screeching around the corner in his direction and showed no signs of stopping. Cursing to herself, Kayla ran as hard as she could towards her friend and managed to shove him out of the cars path before getting hit herself. Keno watched in horror as she bounced up onto the hood, over the windshield and off the drivers side of the car and into the middle of the road. Not knowing what else to do he ran down the closest alley way as three men got out to follow him until a fourth walked over to where Kayla lay motionlessly in the street. Keno watched as he ripped the mask off of her face and threw it off across the street before calling the men over and ordered them to tie her up and throw her in the trunk before they backed up and took off like a shot.

Waiting until it was clear, he ran over to where her mask was thrown and picked it up. His eyes teared up when he seen how smashed and scratched up it was on the outside and a small amount of blood smeared in side "Shit no, this is all my fault! I gotta get her help…" Snapping his fingers he knew exactly where to go and ran off as fast as he could into the direction of the reporter April O'Neil's apartment building where he first met her.

( In the lair )

An alarm went off that was unknown to Splinter as he stood in front of Donatello's computer awry. Looking at the flashing screen his heart nearly stopped beating when he seen that Kayla's tracking signal read 'Warning: Offline', " Oh no, Kayla…" he sighed heavily fearing the worst had happened to his Adopted Daughter. It was only five minutes later he heard his sons laughing as they walked in threw the entrance and the old Rat snapped " Where have you four been! Where is my Daughter, Leonardo!"

The Brother's stood frozen in shock as they had never seen their father this upset since they were kids, but when his words sunk in shock turned to horror as they all ran over to the computers. Michelangelo quickly ditched the pizza in the kitchen before joining them as Donatello sat in his chair and began frantically typing away on his keyboard as April called and he put her on speakerphone.

" What do you need April, we're kind of busy here.."

' The Dragons got Kayla!' April practically screamed over the phone ' A kid named Keno just met me outside my apartment with her mask and told me they got her!'

" Get down the closest manhole now April! Mikey and I are on our way" Leonardo called out trying to form a plan.

'Already ahead of you on that Leo, be there soon!' with that she hung up.

" Raphael you and Don try to get what you can from the cameras in her last known location. We'll go get April and Keno." He directed his brother's before going and taking a knee in front of his worried father " This is my fault Dad! A friend of hers was pulled into a trap by the Dragons and she jumped in, breaking rank to help him and they were quickly out numbered but they ran off when we showed up. The cops were on their way before we could find out why. I believed the trouble to have been over and sent her to provide protection as he needed to get back to his job. I told her to make sure he got back here so we could finish the conversation with him… I shouldn't have sent her alone Father…"

Reaching out Splinter placed a gentle hand onto his distressed sons head before speaking in a gentle voice " You did what you believed to be the correct course of action for that situation my Son! You have trained Kayla well Leonardo and she has already proven this already. We must have faith in her abilities to handle herself until we are able to bring her home!" he replied reassuringly to himself as well as his sons. " The twins are awake Raphael, go calm them to sleep and say nothing of this to them. I will be in my room meditating!" he instructed his second eldest son before walking off.

Pulling his twin into a quick embrace Raphael watched as Leonardo and Michelangelo ran out of the lair before jogging off to calm his crying sons. His Father was right, Leonardo had done a damn good job in training their Mate and this was just one of the risks they would need to face in their battle against the Shredder's and those who fight for him. When he walked over to his sons they were both crying their hearts out as they reached up for him to hold them. Picking them up in his large arms he bounced them lightly as they snuggled into each side of his neck sniffling softly as he sadly hummed his favorite parts of that song from Tarzan that Kayla always sang to them at bedtime and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep hugging his neck tightly.

By the time his brother's had come back with April and Keno, Donatello had gathered all the info her could find but said he could download more from her mask. With the Twins not willing to be removed from their fathers neck Raphael was forced into revealing them to the delivery boy named Keno but when he seen the state his mates mask was in his breath caught in his throat " Who took her Kid?" he asked struggling to keep his voice calm for the sake of his sons.

" I'll find that out in a few seconds Raph," Donatello replied first as he hooked the mask up to his computer to download the information stored on the optical device he installed on it.

" Here, Let's me take the boys Raph," April offered softly having seen them restlessly clinging to their fathers neck "hush, hush Aunty April's gotcha now. Shh it's alright now " She spoke soothingly as they started to whimper in their restless sleep.

" Woah, Kayla never said anything about them…." Keno started to reply distracted by the sight of the Turtle whom earlier looked as if he wanted to kill something being so gentle with two tiny versions of them.

" There's a lot you don't need to know yet Kid!" Raphael growled softly giving the kid a fixed glare as he eyed his sons.

" Easy Raph," Leonardo spoke softly to his Twin while placing himself in-between him and the kid named Keno. " Look, Keno… there's a lot behind Kayla that she won't tell just anyone but right now we need to know exactly what it is you know about the Purple Dragons! Mikey, I think you might better call in our own back up…" Leo spoke first to Keno then his brother thinking that Angel just might be of some help on this.

" I'm on it Bro!" Michelangelo nodded before Pulling out his shell cell and walked off calling a number.

" When Kayla and I met the second time she was with some Purple Haired Girl at Roy's where I worked, till I got fired tonight, and we some how got on the subject of that Gang called the Purple Dragons. I told her that some guys I knew were in that Gang and I offered to see what information I could find out for them as they seamed interested in it so much. After that Kayla and I got talking about different stuff cause she seamed like a nice girl but it looked like she didn't have many friends." Keno paused as a low deep growl came from Raphael's direction as his angry eyes never left the kids face " …I wasn't thinking about asking her out or anything, just that she seamed interested in this Martial Arts competition I had a flyer for one day…" He explained quickly in case that was the issue "… that's all I know… I must have been labeled as a problem that had to get taken out of the picture with trying to help her get info… that I didn't get much of anyway."

" Thanks Keno, that was very helpful" Leonardo replied reassuringly to the kid who looked like he was afraid that Raphael was going to kill him " Raphael won't lift a hand against you that you can be sure of. He's just worried about Kayla as we all are only he's more intimidating about it…" He tried to explain to him not knowing exactly how much about them she had told him.

"Dudes, my Princess is on her way!" Michelangelo called out excitedly only to get a firm hush from April " So, what I miss?" he asked nonchalantly throwing an arm over Kenos shoulders.

" Guys I got something!" Donatello called out before Leonardo could speak.

" What do you got for us Buddy?" Leonardo asked stepping over beside his brother with the others behind him.

" I managed to pull up one clear image from the optical memory drive on her mask and this is who seamed to be the one who removed it from her…" He explained bringing up a zoomed in picture on the monitor.

Raphael's face darkened unlike anything the youngest brother had ever seen before and it scared even himself " Ahh...Leo, we may have a problem here…" he spoke up slowly inching himself to the far side of the eldest as he could get away from Raphael.

" What is it Mike… oh…"

( To be continued…)


	24. Blood in the Water

" What is it Mike… oh…" Was all Leonardo could say when he looked into the direction his baby brother was pointing.

Moving up closer to his twin he spoke very calmly and softly where as only Raphael could hear him " That's who I think it is isn't it?" he asked to which he only received a single nod ' Yes' " He can't hurt her any more! She's stronger than she realizes ... We'll get her back I promise you!" He whispered reassuringly to him " Go sit with Dad until we're ready to head out... I need your head in the game on this Raph, Got me!"

" I gotcha Bro!" Was all Raphael muttered before turning and heading off to where their father was meditating.

Taking a deep breath Leonardo forced himself together before turning to his visibly concerned brothers " Keno, normally I would make you stay here but I'm actually going to need you on this!" he began to explain very carefully when the security alarms went off letting them know Angel had shown up at their door. Waiting while Michelangelo had rushed out to get Kayla's childhood friend, Leo closed his eyes to meditate a few moments as she was brought over and she let out a string of curse words that would make Raphael's mouth look innocent on his worst day " Guys, Keno… this is the face of Kayla's former Guardian! He is a highly ranked member of the Purple Dragons and we all already know what he's capable of!" he continued as his eyes remained closed.

" Ahh…" Keno began to question when Michelangelo then spoke up " This dude is SICK! I mean sick in the nastiest way possible Dude! Raphael nearly killed him once on the night Kayla came into our family..."

" I know where they would have taken her! If he's got her than Hun won't be apart of the problem. He wouldn't dare bring her to the Dragons hideout… This is personal so he'll only have a handful of his buddies with him." Angel spoke up also with a dangerous edge to her voice.

" Michelangelo, please take our two allies to Kayla's Room so they each may take use of her extra equipment. They both may need to defend themselves" Splinter spoke up as he stood within the door way to his room and Raphael could be seen kneeling in Meditation behind him.

" You got it Sensei, Come on Keno and my Princess, let's get you two geared up…" The youngest replied with a forced cheerfulness that was masking his anger at this point.

Once he had led the two into Kayla's room and shut the door he dropped the façade " Yes Sensei is a Rat dude! But that isn't what you gotta worry about now! Pick out any thing you can use to fight with and I'll get her Hoodies" Michelangelo instructed him before digging around in the trunk at the foot of the massive bed.

" Why do we need one of her Hoodies?" Keno asked Angel in a confused voice.

" 'Cause they've got guns and your not Superman, Dude!" Michelangelo blurted as he then dug around in her dresser.

" Kayla's things are specialized Bullet proof clothing and Military tactical gear! She got shot in the arm once and the guys try to make sure it won't happen again. The guys Shells and Plastrons are only bulletproof 'cause of the ooze they were mutated with by Sacks and Kayla isn't that lucky in that department. So she has her own armor she puts on any time she heads up to the streets. Oh, incase you haven't put it together yet she lives here with them and as I'm her big mouthed bestie I can tell you that Leo and Raph take her safety extremely personal so try not to piss either off tonight!" She said the last part with a knowing grin.

Once the two human teenagers were set they headed back out to where everyone else was already waiting by the Party Wagon, Raphael was just checking on his son's by April first, she was seated on the couch with the Twins huddled together asleep. Once everyone was inside, Donatello and Leonardo in the front, Angel right behind them and Keno, Michelangelo and Raphael in the back they were off to rescue Kayla. Unable to meditate at the moment, Splinter choose instead to sit in the living room where April was watching his Grandsons while they waited for their return.

( In the Van )

"Just head over into Brooklyn and head south, that's where the asshole spends most of his time now when he's not at the Dragons HQ." Angel instructed as she leaned on the two front seats " He's got a hangout right next to the Greenwood cemetery." Raphael could be heard snorting loudly at this " Yeah I know right, Raph?" She chuckled looking back at her best friends largest Mate.

" So what's the plan Leo?" Raphael asked not understanding why the new kid was coming along when Angel was the one who knew the most about the Dragons.

" We'll stakeout this hideout to make sure he's there first!" was all Leonardo would say as he returned to his meditation.

Keno looked around at everything around him " Donnie's the one who pimped this bad boy out Dude, it's even got the NBA package!" Michelangelo spoke up catching out of place the kid looking around " Don't worry, We know what we're doing, Bro. We do this kind of thing a lot!" he grinned reassuringly.

" How often is " A lot"?" Keno asked skeptically not feeling so reassured after hearing this.

" What's it to ya Kid? You sure ask a lot of questions!" Raphael remarked as he sat back with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed as well.

Closing his mouth when he was about to ask about why both he and the one in Blue looked like they were trying to relax at a time like this when Michelangelo leaned closer to Keno " Just relax Keno, we were trained our whole lives for stuff like this! We got some serious enemies out there and as My Princess said, it's best not to piss them off right now. Kayla's mine and Donnie's Little 'Big' sister but she's way more than that to them and the little squirts you seen back at the lair!"

" Were here guy's, sit tight and I'll check it out with my heat vision" Donatello spoke up parking half a block away in an alley. Lowering his optical device he performed a full scan of the building and surrounding area before raising it " There's no one here, are you sure this is where they…"

" That's the car that tried to run me over and hit Kayla…" Keno called out diving to the front and pointing out the windshield " They tied her up and threw her in the trunk!"

" They… HIT…HER? Why the fuck didn't you tell us this before you little…" Raphael roared as he made a dive for the kid only to have Michelangelo take him down a notch with a solid punch to the jaw.

" Chill the fuck out Bro! We didn't ask him what he seen, only what he knew…" the youngest brother snapped back uncharacteristically at his brother who now sat back checking his jaw for any injury from the force used behind it that set him on his ass.

Lowering his optical device again Donatello scanned the black escalade " Kenos correct! I'm picking up Kayla's distinct heat signature in the trunk of the car. Scanning, she's trying to work herself free, so any injuries don't appear to be hindering her at this time… Shit!" He spoke softly until he cursed and lifted the device and started the van up and sped out of the alley as the car took off in a hurry.

" What did you see Donnie?" Leonardo asked only seeing his normally laid back brother this panicked a few time in the past.

" She had he Kevlar under that hoodie right?" Was all Donatello would ask struggling to keep his cool at the moment after what he had just seen the moment he switched his optical device to night vision mode.

" She was trying out that light weight chainmail Leo got her for Christmas… why?" Raphael managed to say in spite of his sore jaw " Why, What's going on Donnie?" He asked shooting his twin a concerned look.

" Let's hope it lives up to its reputation!" Donatello muttered more to himself " Someone in that car just fired off a gun with a silencer into the back seat of the car possibly killing the three in the back seat and I'm not clear if she was hit!" he replied finally filling them in.

No one in the van could speak as they drove off in pursuit of the black escalade as it drove erratically threw the streets. Moving closer to the side door Raphael placed a hand onto Leonardo's shoulder before opening the door and climbing out onto the roof as Angel and Michelangelo closed it behind him. There was no questioning what he intended to do, the moment Donatello got close enough he intended on jumping over to stop the driver one way or another before he wrecked the car with his Mate trapped inside. With how badly this was going they knew the driver of that car was putting more than Kayla's life in jeopardy as he drove closer to a residential area.

" Raph now" Donatello called out the drivers side window as he managed to pull right up onto the cars back bumper and watched as his largest brother made the jump over onto the cars roof, causing it to cave in a little under his massive weight.

Pulling back half a car length, they watched as their Brother reach over the side and yank the door right off the drivers side and reach in to grab the driver and throw him out of the car before punching threw the roof to take control of the wheel. The passenger had other plans as he fought for control of the wheel and managed to turn the car down the road to their left which right to the docks in the Upper N.Y. Bay. Unfastening his seat belt Leonardo knew where this chase was going when they watched the car speed up more and drive onto and right off the docks and into the bay with the cops already on the way.

Leonardo quickly noticed that something wasn't right, Raphael seamed unable to get his hand free from threw the roof and was struggling bad " I'll help Raph, you guys get outta here! We'll meet back home." Unbuckling his seat belt and opening the passenger side door he stood up just outside the open door and once they seen the car drive right off the dock and dive nose first into the Bay Leonardo timed it just right so when the van was right next to the water he dove head first into the bay.

" What is he doing?" Angel almost screamed jumping into the passenger seat and closing the door.

" Leo's the strongest Swimmer of us. He'll get Raph free then they can both bust the trunk open to free Kayla!" Donatello explained throwing the van into reverse " Right now we need hide before the cops see us!"

Swimming hard down after the sinking car, Leonardo was able to grab hold of his twins foot and pull himself along his body in order to find out what was wrong. Pulling himself down in threw the drivers side he pulled out a Kuni and started rapidly cutting away at the leather belt that had been wrapped around his wrist attaching it to the wheel. Once that was done he backed out of the car to help his brother free his arm before motioning for him to go to the trunk before ducking back in the car to find the trunk release button and pounded the seat when he found it had been shot out. Making his way back to the trunk shaking his head no, he watched as Raphael pulled out a Sai and used it to bust the trunk lock. Once it started to open they both forced it open all the way and each took hold of an arm and started to the surface with their unconscious Mate.

Breaking the surface Leonardo immediately checked for a pulse and found it was weak before punching her nose and carefully puffed air into her mouth and managed to get her to come to " Thank god, are you two alright?" He asked pulling his Kuni again and started cutting away at the rope that was cutting into her skin.

" My arms sliced from the roof cutting into it but I'm good, You alright Baby?" Raphael replied patting her cheek as he noticed her eyes were closing and her head started to Bob " Fuck your not, Leo …"

Before his brother could finish Leonardo was already back under the water to cut her legs free and search her body and found a Bullet wound to her thigh. " Blah, Give me your mask, she's got a bullet to the leg!" he panted heavily and went back under with his brothers mask ripping it to form a tight bandage around her thigh before coming back up and removing his own and wrapped it around his twins forearm " Think you can make the swim back up the river?"

Raphael looked back up at the shore and seen the cops already on shore " Like we gotta choice?"

"Let's flip her onto her back and keep her between us so no one thinks she's a corpse going up river!" Leonardo suggested as they slowly started swimming out of range of the search lights.

" Good idea then we can take turns carrying her once were out of sight." Raphael suggested knowing just how long of a swim they had in head of them. Helping to flip Kayla onto her back they each reached underneath her back and took hold of the back of her pants in order to brace her body up along their arms to keep her head out of the water as they swam up river narrowly avoiding the harbor patrol.

Forced to park the van and hide as the docks swarmed with cops they were forced to stop and hide before they could head home. In the meantime Michelangelo broke out a deck of cards that he had left in the van some time back and got the four of them into a card game to kill time as there was no telling how long they were going to be stuck there. All of their minds were on Kayla, Raphael and Leonardo each praying that they are it out of the area before they got spotted.

It felt as if they had been swimming for hours by the time they reached the shore close to the bridge column entrance to the lair. Both Turtles rested on their plastrons along the shoreline with Kay pulled up between them as they tried to catch their breaths. Lifting his head up Leonardo forced himself to move to check on Kayla, her pulse was weaker and it looked as if she had lost a good amount of blood. Resting his forehead against hers he choked back a faint sob as he felt completely helpless as he couldn't think of what Donnie would do in his place. When a large three fingered hand rested heavily on his head he looked up to see his brother bloodied forearm next to his head and he snapped back into his leader mindset and pushed himself up off the ground.

" We need to get you two back now!" Holding out his hand he helped his twin to his feet " Can you manage carrying her with one arm?" he asked reaching down to pick their mate up into his exhausted arms.

" I can manage, just help me get her up" Raphael nodded squatting down so that Leonardo could turn and rest her against up against his right shoulder. Sliding his good arm firmly under her ass he stood up lifting her up with his one arm " Donnie put a hidden switch somewhere.." He reminded them both as he fought to keep himself going.

Hooking the injured arm over his shoulders, Leonardo wrapped his right arm around Raph's back in order to help them both walk up the embankment and to the bridge column as quickly as they possibly could with how exhausted their bodies were. Once they reached the column entrance and managed to open the door and get inside they knew they were almost home. Raphael was beginning to lean onto his brother a bit more with Leo now helping him support Kayla with using his only good arm by the time they reached the inner Rolling garage door that led into their home. Looking into the others eyes they prepared themselves to either be swarmed by their brothers and friends or be left with only the help of their Father and April, flicking the switch the massive door rolled open and they limped their way inside.

When they heard the inner door open both Splinter and April rose to their feet and hurried over to great everyone in the van, only no van pulled in side " Raph, Leo… " April gasped running down the stairs and over to them with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

" Help me bring Kayla to the bathroom" Leonardo spoke quickly " I need to disinfect her wounds! Dad Raphs arm needs attention quickly "

" Yes of course," April nodded helping Leonardo take her from his brother and move her into the larger bathroom/shower room that the Brother's and Splinter used.

" What has happened My Son? Where are your brother's" Splinter asked as he helped his son to a place with better light where he could rest as his wounded arm was tended to.

" I… I don't know... my hand was tied the wheel of the car after I busted threw the roof to stear it away from where people lived and we went into the Bay. Kayla was tied in the trunk. Leo came to help us and the others must have id rom he cops…" Raphael tried to explain in his weakened state. He growled out in anger and frustration as his father untied Leonardo's mask to get a look at the gash.

"They will find their way home soon enough my Son, tending to your wounds is the most important thing right now for you both!" he explained trying to set his son's mind at ease " Stay here while I fetch the items needed to care for your arm!" Splinter instructed him softly before walking off to get what he needed.

Placing Kayla gently on the shower stall floor, Leonardo began to quickly strip her down to only her boyshorts and sports bra while using his Kuni to cut around the top of the pant leg that had Raphael's mask tied around her wounded leg. Outside of mild cuts and scrapes and massive bruising her only severe wound was to her right leg " I'm going to need lots of alcohol, towels and Donnie's surgery kit he keeps in his lab with his medical stuff… I need get the bullet out and clean it out fast… We had to swim from the Upper New York Bay and up the East River to get here without being seen…" He explained still breathing hard.

Reaching over April kissed the top of his head " I'll be back as fast as I can Leo… She'll be alright!" she reassured him before running out of the bathroom to get his supplies.

Splinter was just walking back with his arms and tail full when April came running over " How is My Daughter?" He asked stopping to help the young woman get what she needed. " Just the one gun shot to her leg! Leo and I are going to remove the bullet and flush it out good since they had to swim up the East River!" She explained loading up on what ever alcohol she could find along with the surgery kit and bandages.

" April…" Raphael called out having over heard their conversation" I gotta New bottle of Jack under her bed, Take it back there and use it!" He spoke up knowing tat he was going to catch hell for having it in the lair in the first place but that didn't matter, only his Mates life did.

" Thank you, I'll do just that! " April smiled at him before giving his father a pleading look to let it slide before rushing back to help Leonardo.

Exhaling disappointedly at his son blatantly sneaking alcohol into his home, Splinter silently set to work on cleaning his sons wounded arm. " I know you said it wasn't aloud in your home Master and I know yer disappointed in me for havin' it… But after that fight with the Shredder, Donnie ran out of that rubbing alcohol stuff and the only thing I could find up top at the time was three bottles of Jack. I gave him two bottles to use and I kept that one just incase he ran out again! You can even ask April right now that bottle hasn't even been touched…" He confessed giving his father the truth behind why he had it hidden in the lair.

Splinter's anger and disappointment in his son quickly faded as he looked deeply into his sons green eyes and seen he was telling him nothing but the truth. He seen none of Raphael's tell signs that he would give off when he was being less than honest and as the life of the mother of his sons was at stake, he had no reason to lie " I believe you Raphael, but do not disobey my rules on against bringing alcohol into my home again... At least without first checking with me, I too enjoy a bit of Sake now and then!" The old Rat replied softly giving his son a sly wink as he wasn't about to give the truth behind his visits to April's home to escape the chaos from time to time. Raphael's jaw dropped at the revelation of his father's admitting to drinking Sake, this caused the old Rat to chuckle inwardly at how well it took his sons mind off of things for a brief moment just as he had hoped it would.

Tbc


	25. Nightmares End

It was almost dawn by the time Donatello was able to drive back to the lair safely, he had head nothing about Kayla and his brothers and it secretly had him scared to death, so when he pulled in to the lair he was ready to hear the worst, only that's not what he got. Climbing out of the van they all walked in on April wring out red tinted water from a mop in the kitchen sink, her clothes were covered in water and blood but she had a peaceful look on her face. Splinter was keeping his grandsons busy at the table while an exhausted Leonardo yawned as he fixed their breakfast at the counter while the smell of coffee filled the air.

" Welcome home my Son's and Angel, there is oatmeal on the stove. I trust you all must be hungry" Splinter smiled greeting them warmly.

" Where's…"

" They're resting in her room Donnie, let me finish this and I'll fill you in!" Leonardo spoke up quickly cutting him off with a knowing forceful nudge of the head into the Twins direction.

Donatello mouthed to his brother ' are both hurt?' to which Leonardo could only sigh and nod his head forcing a smile as Yoshi was watching them. Quickly catching on to the act meant to keep the two little ones from getting upset over what ever was wrong with their parents "Coffee sounds good about now for me, I made sure Keno got home safely after our " Stake out" all night. Sorry if we worried you Master!" Donatello replied carefully playing into the their act as he walked into the kitchen to fix himself a strong cup having a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to sleep just yet.

"When the Cops showed up and we all were stuck playing cards in the van all night!" Angel explained as both she and Michelangelo helped themselves to some food.

Giving his brother a nudge of the head Leonardo walked with Donatello over to his lab and out of the twins ear shot " Raph's left forearm is cut open, Dad did his best to take care of it. But Kayla…" he paused a moment to keep himself together "… April and I did what we could to remove the bullet from her right thigh in our showers and we used up what Alcohol we had in cleaning it out. We had to Swim up the East River and I wasn't about to chance it! I didn't know how to stitched it up so April suggested we packed it with gauze and wrapped it up. She's lost a lot of blood Don…"

Exhaling heavily he reached out and gave his older brother a quick hug " You did the right things for her Leo. I'll go hook them both up to an IV and get antibiotics going on them, I'm going to test Raph's blood for infections then I just may simply cut to the chase and go right ahead and transfuse his blood right straight into her. It's extremely risky but if she's as bad as you say she is than we'll have no other choice! I'll keep her heavily sedated to keep the boys from worrying about her like with the past injections. Maybe you can talk to Angel and see if she could stay here a while…it may help the Twins while their parents are recovering." Donatello replied going into full work mode.

" I was already thinking of asking her that Bro, Mikey will need the distraction as well!" Leonardo pointed out as he looked over at his baby Brother smiling and laughing with his Purple haired crush and his nephews.

" Get some sleep Leo, we don't need you getting sick too" Donatello suggest pointedly to his older brother before going off to check on Raphael and Kayla.

Walking back to her area he knocked softly on the door before walking in with his messenger bag of supplies over his shoulder. As Leonardo said, they were both resting on her bed only Raphael was struggling to keep awake a he sat back on the bed with her resting close to his right side with his injured left arm resting up on his bent knee. Looking down his sister's pale bruised and damage body her main injury was in fact to her right thigh but he would check for internal damage anyway.

"You look like Shit Donnie!" Raphael snorted in amusement as he watched him walk in and assess their injuries.

" Yeah, well your not Mr. Fantastic, yourself!" Donatello snorted repeated to see his brother hadn't lost his since of humor " has she woke up any?" he asked pulling a chair over next to the bed.

"Only for brief moment after we pulled her from the water and Leo got her breathing again!" He explained disheartened "We kept her head above water the whole swim back…"

Donatello checked her pulse, it was weak but still going " Still stubborn as always, huh Sis?" he muttered with a brief smile before poking her abdomen and working his way down to her thigh. Cutting the bandage wrap away he took a closer look at the bullet wound and heard a choked sound that came from his brother. It was irritated slightly but showed no signs of infection so far, spraying some Bactine on the area he rebadged her leg " Other than it smells like whisky, it's clean. I'll check it again in a few hours when I'll change the packing." He pointed out knowingly to his older brother. " Now let me see your arm!"

" Sensei already took care of it Don" Raphael protested tucking his injured arm back behind his leg " Just take care of her!" He pleaded smoothing her hair back tenderly.

Exhaling, Donatello looked at his brother clearly seeing his need to put Kayla before himself " I need you healthy in order to do that Raphael! If your arm gets infected than I can't use your blood now can I? " he pointed out brushed his knuckles down her pale cheek " I spoke with Leo and now that I see how weak she is ... I have no other choice than to do a straight transfusion of blood. I would have April rush her to the hospital but with the changes already done…"his voice cracked, his exhaustion was wearing him down and making it harder to keep control over his emotions.

" Here!" Raphael spoke softly forcing his wounded arm out to his brother " Do what ever you need to for us then promise me you'll get some good sleep before you do whatever it is that you said for her! I'll only let you near her after this if you're rested!" he spoke up firmly making sure his younger brother understood that he wasn't going to be of any use to anyone without getting some sleep.

Looking up at the seriousness in his older brother's eyes he nodded and got to work checking the gash on his left arm. Cleaning it with Bactine and applying a few butterfly bandages Donatello rewrapped it and started an IV line in each of them. Once they were receiving fluids and antibiotics he helped his brother get settled in behind Kayla not telling Raphael that he was slipped a mild sedative in his to make sure that he wouldn't stay up watching her sleep. Continued to sit at their bedside holding her wrist in his fingers monitoring her pulse as he pushed the fluids threw the IV by squeezing the bag with his other hand. He had to make sure that there was an improvement showing that she was going to pull threw before he would allow himself to sleep.

" Any one tell you, you look like shit?"

Donatello nearly fell out of the chair unsure of when he had dozed off or how long he had been asleep when he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Kayla chuckling weakly at him from within Raphael's arms. Reaching his hand out he took hold of her wrist and checked her pulse finding it was significantly stronger now " How are you feeling Sis?" he stammered still not believing his eyes.

" About as good as you look…" She replied before they both said "… Like shit!" she then poked at Raphael's arm " You do know he's gonna kick your Shell in if he finds out you slipped him a Micky!" She pointed out with a smirk.

Donatello chuckled. " He can kick my ass after we get you back on your feet! You had us scared to death again Kayla, by all rights a normal human would have died from the amount of blood you had lost." He whispered sadly as he reached over and cupped her cheek " I don't know how you're awake, but please don't go to sleep…" He pleaded with her.

" Donnie!"

" Yeah?"

" Shut up and lay down next to me and get some sleep Bro… You get really Emo when your exhausted!" She pointed out patting the bed next to her giving him the look that meant no was not an answer. Standing up he removed his tech gear and set his glasses on her nightstand before curling up on the outside of her bed holding his fingers on the pulse point on her wrist as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

He hadn't been asleep long when a familiar furry muzzle poked threw the opened door and Kayla smiled happily in her weakened state as their Father walked in to the room with what looked like a cup of something that smelt more like chicken soup on a tray. Splinter had over heard her voice from within the kitchen and decided that she could use something to help regain her strength. " I thought you might like some broth to drink my Daughter… though it looks as if you would be needing my assistance" he chuckled softly as he smiled at his two Sons sleeping next to her.

" If you could lift Raphie's arm I would like to sit up" She whispered softly as she attempted to move beneath him. Nodding in agreement of her request he slid his tail beneath her arms and helped her to sit up as he lifted his largest Sons arm " Thank you Dad" she replied as he also adjusted the pillows behind her back.

Walking over to the tray he sat on the dresser he poured her a small cup of broth and brought it over to her " Would you like to tell this old Rat about what happened after you were ordered to protect young Keno?" He asked softly but she knew it was an order.

Sipping some of the broth she nodded " I can do more than that. The alarm was a bust, it was just a store owner tripping his brand new system." She started off from the beginning " Since the night was early and it being Mikey's first trip topside side Leo had us split up and patrol different sections of the city as we worked our way back home. I was tailing Leo when something caught my eye but he was so far in head that I went on faith and hopped over to the roof on my right to get a better view. When he did come over to where I was, I told him what was up and he headed off to call Donnie. But, when I went to let him know the kid in the alley needed help I could only see his Shell hopping over to the next roof and I had to make a judgment call. After weighing my options I dropped in to back the kid up, it felt like the only right call to make, he was completely surrounded by Purple Dragons. When the guys finally showed up, very much ticked off at me, the Dragons ran off and I introduced them to Keno. Then Leo demanded to know what I was thinking I told him the truth, that he didn't give me much of a chance to clear it with him first before the Dragons would have killed him! I knew he would be disappointed in me Dad, but I knew I could live with his disappointment. What I couldn't live with was for doing nothing and watching them kill my friend. He was only trying to help me gather info on them so I could tell Raph and Leo if action against them would be needed! " She confessed honestly.

Splinter nodded " Your loyalty is commendable Kayla! But you are right, it is easier to live under a loved ones disappointment than to live with guilt resulting from an avoidable death. " he replied understanding her dilemma with their leader " continue "

" Alright, so after I went with Keno back to his work. I had him drop me off a few blocks away so I could watch from across the street. He was in there like a half-hour before he walked out and headed off to where I told him to wait for me. I knew he had been set up and wanted to watch his back just in case, ya know. Well he was almost there when I seen this black car speeding right towards him so I ran out and managed to push him out of the way just before I got hit. I remember bouncing up the hood and over the roof before I hit the ground and everything went black. When I woke up I was in the trunk of some car and right as I was trying to work my hand free I felt the horrible pain rip into my leg and the car took off and I hit my head again, I then barely remember hearing Raph and Leo talking and it felt like I was in water but that's it until I woke up here and seen Donnie nearly falling out of that chair sound asleep…" She went on to explain to him " Why? What am I missing here?" She asked skeptically.

" Your former Guardian was one of the men in the car, his image was pulled from your mask!" He informed her believing that she had a right to know.

Handing him back the half finished cup of broth she sunk down against her Mates sleeping form "If it's OK with you I'd like to get some rest Dad…" she whispered sadly as she buried her face down into her Turtles shoulder and neck. Nodding his head silently Splinter stood up and set the cup onto the tray and walked out of the room leaving her in Peace.

It wasn't five minutes later when Michelangelo and Angel walked in to collect Donatello and his things before walking out to take him off to his own bed. Kayla's mind way still trying to process the realization that everything that happened that night may have very well put everyone's lives in danger. Pulling her Mates left arm up around her was when her hand brushed over the large bandage wrapped around his forearm. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she buried her face into his shoulder even further unable to stop.

He didn't know why their Father had chosen to tell her now about who was responsible for nearly killing her but he knew better than to question it. Standing outside her bedroom door Leonardo could hear her crying harder now and when he looked in he knew why. Walking inside he sat on the bed with her and pulled her into his plastron " Raphael risked his life to save yours and he will do it again and again and again because that's who he is, just like how you have done the same for us… I risked mine last night to save you both because your Lives were more important than mine. We will find him and put an end to him once and for all soon enough but not without you!" He whispered pressing his mouth against the side of her head. He could feel her clinging to him even as her tears subsided " Donnie would only have knocked him out like this if he was refusing to sleep to keep watch over you." He explained softly to her.

" What else am I not being told?" she whimpered as she began to feel the pain from her thigh " What happened to my leg? Why did Donnie tell me I should be DEAD right now from how much blood I lost… What Happened to me Leo…" She pleaded with him just wanting to understand why everyone is acting like they are around her.

A choking sound came from his throat before he eased her back down on the bed, kissing her lips tenderly her stood up from the side of the bed in order to close and lock the door, securing the privacy curtain before returning. Stripping himself down completely he then slid back in next to her so that her bandaged right thigh was elevated by his as he pushed the blanket away to show her as he spoke " We believe three of the thug's were shot dead by someone, maybe by him, in that car and one of the bullets went threw the seat and hit your leg. Donnie drove after them the second they took off, Raph climbed out onto the roof and jumped over to keep them from taking the chase into the residential area. He pulled the driver out and punched threw the roof but the guy in the passenger seat tied his hand to the wheel, jammed the accelerator down before the car drove into the Bay. I dove in got him free then we busted you out of the trunk. You weren't breathing when we surfaced so I gave you a few puffs of air, you opened your eyes for a second and you didn't look right so I checked you out. I could only seen your leg so I used his mask to bandage it up, then I used mine to bandage his arm and by then the cops were on shore so we swam the whole way back. When we got back you looked really bad Baby!" he explained holding her firmly against him with his left arm while his right hand stroked her injured thigh tenderly.

Resting safely in his arms she nuzzled into his plastron " I'm safe now" she whispered more to herself as she listened.

" Dad took care of Raphs arm while April helped me with you. Donnie and the others were stuck hiding from the cops all night so I had to remove the bullet, I used every drop of alcohol in the place to clean it out then we packed it wrapped it and I brought you in here with Raph." Pressing his lips against her temple he clenched his eyes shut " I had never seen anyone lose so much blood before and we all were scared you wouldn't make it so when the boys woke up we all had to act as if you were sleeping to keep them from getting upset."

" Donnie doesn't even know how I'm alive…" she whispered clutching onto his plastron in fear with the hand her IV was sticking out of " he said a normal human…"

Placing his finger over her mouth he silenced her " It must be because of the treatments you've been having. Donnie's going to give you a transfusion once Raph is stronger, with the amount of blood lost he's going to have his blood go right into you and he planned on having you sedated for this."

Pulling his hand away from her mouth with as much force as she could muster a look of shear terror filled her eyes " No Leo no, Please don't let him… Please…" she pleaded with him as the started rolling down her face again.

Leonardo was stunned at this sudden change in his Mate " OK, OK Baby, I won't let him do anything you don't want!" He whispered reassuringly as he moved onto his side more and cradled her against him securely "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

" Take this goddamn shit out of me, no more IVs no transfusion… just let me recover in Peace for once this time, Please… if I die I die! Just no more of this shit…." She whispered weakly while clinging to his plastron tighter.

Closing his eyes Leonardo forced himself to meditate a moment to keep his emotions under control as her words cut deep, " This goes against some of my personal feelings Kayla, But I did say I would do what you want, only I have one condition…" he whispered fighting to keep his voice from cracking. Sniffling she nodded a silent agreement. Dipping his head down he kissed her tender tear stained eyes " I will let you recover naturally, But if at any point things go bad, I will not let you die and I will even help Don myself in doing whatever it takes to save your life! Are we clear on this Kayla?"

" Perfectly, I don't want to die honestly" she whimpered seeing how bad he was hurting from her words before. " Just don't turn me into a science project just to keep me alive no matter how bad I ever get hurt again… Please"

" I can agree with that" Leonardo whispered tenderly " When Donnie wakes up I'll tell him how you have requested no extreme medical intervention at this point. How does that sound? You still need the IVs because your body is very weak!" he replied with a compromise he felt would go over better with not only Donatello but mostly Raphael. Kayla nodded her head agreeing to the compromise as she struggled to keep awake. Kissing her lips softly he smiled against them " Rest Baby, I'll be right here and I'll make sure nothing happens to you" He reassured her.

" Donnie said not too!" She whimpered sleepily.

" And I'm telling you I'll be right here! You want to heal naturally and rest is the key part of it…" He chuckled softly as he continued stroking her wounded thigh " …of course, I could help you…" he whispered bringing his fingers up her thigh "… get your mind off of…." He began to suggest until he noticed she had already fallen asleep in his arms "…And we'll hit on you more later after we're all awake!" he chuckled to himself as he covered the three of them up with the blanket and he settled in himself.

 **-FIN-**

 ** _Epilogue/Sneak peek_**

 _Chapter 1_

 _( September, 2015)_

 _After finally finishing High School, thanks to Donatello's homeschooling, Kayla and Angel were finally glad to have that chapter in their lives over and done with. Angel was able to get a job at a pizzeria thanks to their friend Keno while Kayla, who was a full time Ninja and Mother of two, opted on helping Michelangelo in his secret venture. While checking out the Comics store some months back as she went to pick up the latest comic issues for the younger two brother's, she had picked up a flyer for a Graphic Novel contest being held by the publisher of Michelangelo's favorite comics thinking that he should enter. The winner would be given a chance to have their own Graphic Novel published and It didn't take much convincing for the youngest of the brothers to submit an entry, under the pseudonym Michael D. Angelo, to which he actually won. Knowing that his brothers wouldn't believe it, Kayla was happy to support her little Brother as was Splinter who was also the only other one to know and gave them both his blessing on their venture._


End file.
